Insensatez
by nathy.lie
Summary: A vida de uma pacata moça de família se transforma a partir do dia em que conheceu um misterioso e enigmático xerife de uma cidade em West Blue. Todos os acontecimentos e transformações que marcaram sua mocidade tornaram aos poucos uma mulher energética e determinada. Mas nada a fez esquecer do homem que lhe apresentou as duas faces da moeda: amor e ódio. (LaffittexOC)
1. Destinos Traçados

Oito anos atrás, uma cidade de West Blue era conhecida por ser o local mais pacífico e organizado de todo aquele oceano. Uma cidade sossegada, com uma média normal de moradores e totalmente sob o domínio do Governo. Cercado por cidades e territórios mais prósperos, a cidade tinha apenas aliados que sempre a beneficiavam. Muitos eram ricos. A maioria dos habitantes da cidade vivia em casas extremamente luxuosas, e os menos ricos tinham uma confortável moradia e ótimas condições. Nunca se viu alguém faminto ou doente pelas ruas, fazendo uma vida fora os ossos dos outros. O único lado ruim era a corrupção por trás do controle da cidade, envolvendo seus governantes. Mas isso era varrido para debaixo do tapete – nada em relação a isso era comentado.

Era um lugar tedioso para um certo homem. Um xerife. Um homem que trabalhava na polícia local e era notório entre seus colegas de trabalho. Recentemente, tinha sido promovido ao posto mais alto. Sentado em sua cadeira giratória e com os pés apoiados na janela, este mesmo homem brincava com um pedaço de espinho de roseira entre os dedos, ferindo-os propositalmente. Observou o raso filete de sangue que descia da ponta do indicador para a palma da mão. Bocejou. Naquela cidade, não havia a diversão que curtia. Mas também era satisfeito com seu trabalho de policial, ainda mais com sua recente promoção.

– É incrível... como o tédio pode ser mais incômodo que um conflito... – disse para si mesmo, apertando ainda mais o espinho contra a ferida, mas com cuidado em não piorar o sangramento.

Levantou-se da cadeira, jogando o espinho fora pela janela. Olhava pela janela aquela cidade harmoniosa e sossegada. Famílias andavam tranquilamente pelas ruas. Chefes de diversas organizações andavam por ali sem provocar a menor das perturbações. Lambendo o dedo injuriado, apreciava aquela visão sem nenhuma reação. Por dentro, sentia uma vontade insana de mudar aquilo tudo. Odiava aquele sossego em demasia. Para ele, era como se a cidade estivesse morta. Mais morta que um lugar explodindo em guerra e cheia de cadáveres pelo chão.

Laffitte esperava mais trabalho como um homem da polícia. Talvez, em outro lugar, fosse melhor. Mas nem os lugares vizinhos eram diferentes dali. Ajeitando a gola de seu uniforme, ele saiu da janela e resolveu andar pelos corredores. Pegou sua bengala de madeira vermelha e saiu por aí, aproveitando a folga que tinha em seu trabalho.

Andando pela rua perto do local onde trabalhava, observou um homem de estatura normal, gordo e calvo, conversando animadamente com seu antigo chefe dos tempos que era um simples policial. Ficou às escondidas.

– Ora, meu caro... é só uma questão de deixar de lado seu orgulho e aceitar minha proposta.

– Mas isso seria difamar nosso trabalho! Essa cidade é um exemplo para todo o West Blue! E vem me oferecer essa proposta suja?

– E acha que essa cidade é um exemplo desse jeito?

– Observe bem: não há sequer piratas que ousam invadir esse lugar! Sem contar que o governo sempre beneficia o povo que trabalha e luta para a evolução deste lugar. Aceitar essa proposta seria vender-nos para a máfia.

– Mas a máfia se dá bem com o governo local... já esqueceu?

– Sim, mas cada um em seu canto. Não vamos aceitar essa aliança.

– ...é uma pena, meu caro... – o tal homem gordo acendeu um charuto e ainda ficou ali, querendo estender a conversa. O ex-chefe de Laffitte estava decidido.

– Se me dá licença, voltarei aos meus afazeres! – ele se retirou. Laffitte se escondeu ainda mais ao ver este entrando no local e trabalho. Ainda ficou observando aquele homem gordo e calvo, encostado à parede, fumando seu cachimbo. Aquele ser inspirava corrupção e sujeira. Talvez... aquele lugar poderia ser mais animado com tipos assim. Laffite curvou seus lábios de um tom escuro em um sorriso discreto. Saiu de onde estava escondido e começou a caminhar pelas ruas. As pessoas sempre eram gentis, cumprimentando-o. Não restava em repetir o gesto amável. Principalmente as mulheres, que pareciam impressionar-se com um tipo exótico como ele. Ele era diferente dos homens ali. Laffitte era incrivelmente pálido, de um tom que parecia doentio. Ele também é muito alto, assim como também era magro. Sua cartola preta e a bengala de madeira vermelha estavam sempre com ele, com ou sem uniforme de trabalho, como também eram seus brincos de argola de ouro. Os lábios de um escuro tom avermelhado. Os cabelos negros de um liso extremo, que passavam um pouco da altura dos ombros e perfeitamente esticados e com leve brilho, pareciam um tecido de seda negro. Os olhos negros, de íris com um tamanho menor que de um olho normal, expressavam a profundidade de um olhar enigmático. Tinha um charme embutido em todo o jeito de ser, de andar, de olhar, de falar.

Ele secretamente admirava aquela atenção que despertava em todos. Principalmente nas mulheres. Mas nunca usou dessas vantagens para seduzir ninguém. E ali naquela cidade então... homens e mulheres eram discretos e comportados demais. Tanto os jovens como os mais velhos. Observou isso novamente ao ver duas jovens garotas que passavam ao seu lado, caminhando juntas. Aparentavam ser amigas. Vinham rindo até passarem ao lado dele. A mais baixa, de uma farta cabeleira longa e loira e ostentando uma bonita rosa branca acima da lateral da orelha esquerda, vestindo um longo vestido azul claro, foi a primeira a observar uma autoridade máxima da Chefatura de Polícia passando ao seu lado e abaixando a aba de sua cartola em forma de cumprimento discreto. Ela o cumprimentou, seguido da outra amiga de vestido similar, porém vermelho e de estampado em forma de xadrez. Esta outra, de cabelos lisos e curtos na altura do queixo, fez o mesmo que a loira. Com uma franja disciplinadamente esticada e também tendo uma rosa como adorno similar ao da amiga, a garota de cabelos cor de amora mal olhou para ele com seus olhos de tonalidade lilás, mostrando certo constrangimento – diferente da loira de olhos azuis, que parecia um pouco menos introvertida.

Deixando-as distanciarem-se, ele virou-se para trás, observando aquelas duas jovens criaturas. Belas fêmeas. Até que havia peças bonitas de serem apreciadas ali. Aquela timidez típica das mais meninas. Ele encostou-se a uma grade próxima a ele e, mexendo no bolso, procurava um cigarro para fumar. Raramente entregava-se ao prazer de fumar, mas nesses dias em que parecia ansioso, era irresistível. Enquanto fumava, mal sabia que uma delas havia virado a cabeça para trás, para olhá-lo. Aqueles olhos cor lilás ficou curioso com aquela figura bem alta e esguia. Ele não havia percebido isso, embora fosse experiente em perceber se era observado. Mas a tal moça fez isso rapidamente, depois voltando sua atenção para o caminho que seguia.

Fumando apenas um cigarro, voltou para seu escritório, já enfadado de andar por ruas tão pacíficas e organizadas. Em seu escritório, resolveu fuçar a estante de livros. A maioria dos livros era sobre leis e direitos humanitários. Enquanto ele escolheu um livro qualquer. Após vinte páginas de leitura, o homem esguio suspirou e levou o livro para a estante a que pertencia. Amaldiçoando a si mesmo aquelas horas até o final do expediente, ele quase jogou o livro na linha de cima da prateleira – mas não o fez. Deixando o livro na estante, Laffitte sentiu uma mão quente e grossa tocando-lhe o braço, fazendo-o virar repentinamente. Um riso abafado ecoou no silêncio.

– Assustou-se?

– Não ainda. Nada aqui me assusta atualmente. – comentou tranquilamente com seu ex-chefe, que agora era parceiro direto.

– Parece tedioso... desde que assumiu esse posto que já não posso mais ter.

– Tedioso? Estranho... na verdade não sou eu o tedioso. E sim, esse lugar. Desde eu comecei a trabalhar aqui, só tive realmente uma missão a cumprir.

– Verdade... tenho muito mais tempo que você aqui e posso lhe garantir: nunca houve um lugar tão calmo em West Blue como aqui!

– Verdade? – perguntou com tom de falsa curiosidade.

– Sim, sim... é quando se tem os melhores oficiais que um lugar pode ser desse jeito. Não é mesmo? Hehehehe...

Até aquela conversa meio calorosa irritava Laffitte por dentro. Mas com toda a experiência que tinha, sabia usar seu cinismo para disfarçar o que realmente sentia. Como era naquele momento?

– E então... aceita tomar um vinho comigo?

– Claro, Laffitte! Só não podemos exagerar ainda... mas um brindezinho rápido, podemos!

Trocaram brindes e dividiram uma parte de uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

...

Lina não era chegada em festas, mas como toda a moça solteira, era sempre requisitada nelas, principalmente por conhecidos de sua família que tinham interesses em casá-la com algum parente. Tinha apenas um pai vivo, rico aristocrata que trabalhava para a máfia secretamente. E obviamente, gostava de destacar seu único tesouro, também à procura de um genro rico e bem sucedido. Estava linda com seu vestido vermelho, com traços de cor preta formando um xadrez. Uma rosa vermelha acima da lateral de uma das orelhas, como quase todas as mulheres tinham uma rosa assim, como adorno. No momento, encontrava-se sozinha e perto da mesa cheia de comida. Nem aquela fartura lhe animada ou abria o apetite.

– Minha filha, venha comigo! Tenho que te apresentar a um de nossos amigos...

Mais uma vez, o homem gordo e careca apresentaria sua filha única aos amigos ricos e mesquinhos dele. E todos esses amigos tinham um filho moço, solteiro, pronto para casar-se. E ela, com seus dezoito anos, já estava na época de pensar em casamento – era assim que seu pai a orientava desde cedo.

Sua vida tem sido muito vaga e melancólica desde a perda da mãe cinco anos atrás. Porém, nada lhe faltava. Tinha todos os regalos que uma moça rica poderia ter – sempre teve. Porém, descobriu há pouco tempo atrás que o pai trabalhava para a máfia e que planejava dar um golpe naquele lugar, quando ouviu casualmente uma conversa dele pelo den den mushi. Temia pelo pai e por si. A segurança daquela cidade era o exemplo e orgulho dos cidadãos, e não era à toa – pois tinha a melhor estrutura em relação ao governo e aos seus serviços.

– Papai... será que não posso me recolher mais cedo?

– Ah... tudo bem, minha querida... – ele acariciou a nuca dela.

– Até mais, papai.

A festa acontecia em sua casa. Mais fácil e rápido para subir pelas escadas que davam acesso ao seu quarto. Tirou aquela bonita roupa e trocou por uma simples de casa, de cor bege e rica em babados com a costura preta, juntamente com o _corset_ que usava. E sem esquecer uma rosa da mesma cor que o vestido. Depois foi até o piano de sua casa e começou a tocar. Tinha fechado todas as janelas antes para que não desse para ouvir no salão o som das teclas. Se o pai a flagrasse tocando piano, ia lhe dar uma bela bronca – já que acreditava que esta estava com sono e não entediada com a festa. Enquanto tocava piano, sentiu um leve arrepio que vinha do final da coluna até o pescoço, por trás. Fechou os olhos. Nunca tinha tido tal sensação. E o curioso era ser uma sensação levemente prazerosa, ao mesmo tempo em que estranha. Mas continuou a tocar assim mesmo.

Tudo ia completamente bem... até que o destino daquele lugar mudaria naquela noite.

Um grupo de piratas que estavam coligados com a mesma máfia que o pai de Lina tinha relações invadiram aquela cidade. Começava o terror. Pessoas correndo desesperadamente para suas casas, muitas nem conseguiram escapar dos ataques. Imediatamente, a polícia local foi acionada. Finalmente, uma tarefa para Laffitte, que sorriu ao ver de longe da janela do escritório uma grande fumaça – o fogo que os tais inimigos estavam espalhando por toda a parte. Gritos, choros, desespero. Era bom apreciar aquilo, antes de ir salvar aquela pacata e irritante gente. Os chefes principais conseguiram invadir a festa do pai de Lina.

– É esse infeliz! – gritava o pirata alto e barrigudo, porém de membros magros e curtos.

Todos ficaram assustados, inclusive o pai da menina.

– Por favor... permitam-me que eu consiga novamente convencer o tal velho...

– Já chega! – o pirata apontou a espada para ele. – Você já tem muitos débitos conosco... e nosso chefe está muito irritado com seus fracassos!

– Do que estão falando? – perguntou um dos amigos influentes do anfitrião.

– Er... nada, nada...

– Nada, nada? Buáhahahaha... vocês não sabem o que este ser insignificante representa para vocês!

– Parados todos! – entrou guardas no local, cercando tudo. Ai a correria foi maior, principalmente entre as mulheres.

Laffitte apareceu por trás dos seus guardas, muito sério, olhando aquela gente. Por dentro, estava até emocionado em ter um trabalho como xerife da cidade.

– O que acontece aqui?

– Er... desculpa minha intromissão... – o pai de Lina começou a gaguejar ao ver o homem, vestindo uma camisa de cor branca meio desgastada e de manga comprida, com gola padrão e com pequenas cruzes amarelas, juto comum macacão de cor preta. E seus acessórios de sempre, a cartola preta e bengala de madeira vermelha.

– Quem é você?

– Sou o xerife local. – calmamente, mostrou o distintivo que tirou do bolso. Ele já estava indo embora quando apareceu essa situação para resolver.

– Por favor, senhor... sequer conheço esse homem, e já veio invadindo minha casa... – o homem gordo e careca mentiu em desespero, diante de uma autoridade máxima.

– Mentira! Seu covarde cínico! – o pirata apontou a espada para o homem.

– Silêncio! – ordenou o xerife, com a voz de tonalidade baixa e firme.

Laffitte andava entre os dois, girando sua bengala e analisando os dois. Por sua experiência, percebeu que o pirata não estava enganado em relação ao outro homem.

– Lamento ter que interferir minha pessoa em um momento tão animado que é uma festa, não é?

Os dois olharam para ele, aparentemente assustados.

– Posso me ferrar, mas este homem tem que vir comigo! – o tal pirata estava decidido em sua decisão.

– Pare de falar asneiras!

– Já chega de discussões entre vocês. Bem... ainda quero ouvir mais um pouco da defesa de ambos... – disse o homem dos lisos cabelos negros, apoiando o pé em cima de uma das mesinhas de canto que haviam por ali.

Lina nada ouviu, estava distraidamente tocando piano. Somente quando ouviu um tiro, parou de tocar assustada e foi até sua janela. Levou susto enorme ao ver labaredas de fogo entre as casas e os gritos das pessoas de longe.

– Papai! – exclamou, com as mãos cobrindo a boca.

Ela não sabia se ia até ele avisar o que viu, ou mantinha-se em seu quarto. Nunca em sua vida testemunhou tal situação. Ficou na porta, tentando escutar as coisas sem sair dali. O tiro foi ação de Laffitte, tentando manter a ordem.

– Prendam todos! – foi a ordem do xerife. – E vejam se há mais pessoas dentro desse lote.

O pai de Lina arregalou os olhos.

– Para que... vasculhar minha casa?

– Ora... nada tem a temer, não? ...não é? – perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

Ele sacudia a cabeça negativamente.

– Prossigam com a busca. E levem esses dois imediatamente!

– LINA! FUGA DEPRESSA! – gritou o homem, sendo arrastado por três guardas.

Enquanto os outros oficiais cuidavam de prender os outros piratas lá fora, Laffitte ficou curioso por essa pessoa que ele protegia. Acompanhou os guardas que faziam a busca por toda a casa. De repente, separou-se deles.

– Vou verificar os corredores do quarto. Vocês continuem a busca por todo o resto!

– Sim, xerife!

Lina atreveu-se a sair, abrindo devagarinho a porta. Seguiu pelos corredores. Até encontrar aquela figura... familiar... de costas andando pelo corredor tranquilamente, abrindo as portas dos quartos dos hóspedes. Lembrou-se quando virou sua cabeça para olhar aquela figura enorme, esguia, andando tranquilamente pelas calçadas.

– Quem é esse homem?

– Já vi em outras ocasiões. Ele é o novo xerife da cidade.

– É?

– Sim! Não percebeu aquele emblema no peito?

– Não...

– Então. É esse mesmo. Ele é bem charmoso... não é?

– ...é... – disse a moça, desinteressada.

Era então aquele o xerife, e o que ele estava fazendo andando pelos corredores? Será que houve alguma coisa entre os convidados? Ele estava ali, logo aquele lugar estaria salvo. Ela correu até ele, que virou para trás.

– Com licença... – ela parou de falar, diante dele que também era vagamente familiar.

Fitaram-se por segundos. Como ele era ainda maior de perto! Lina se sentiu insegura, apesar de reconhecer aquele homem que tinha visto ainda mais cedo, quando levava a amiga para a festa em sua casa. Curvando os lábios em um sorriso, ele viu o que aquele homem queria tanto proteger: a tal Lina.

– Então você deve ser a Lina, não é? – ele perguntou, segurando a aba de sua cartola e olhando para a criatura bem menor que ele.

– S-sim... – ela se surpreendeu ao vê-lo falar seu nome.

– Venha comigo. Precisa me acompanhar até o departamento!

Ele agarrou o antebraço fino da garota e a puxou consigo, fazendo-a caminhar arrastada. Ela protestou.

– Mas por que estou sendo levada? E meu papai?

– Hmmm... aquele homem é seu pai, então.

– Hã? Não entendo...

– Entenderá...

Algo passou pela cabeça de Lina. Sim, a conversa do pai ao den den mushi que tinha flagrado certa vez. Máfia... dinheiro atrasado... convencer o governo local... as palavras do velho pai veio em sua mente. E já imaginava que teria que depor à força - sem saber de nada completamente. O que seria dela agora?


	2. Terríveis Interrogatórios

A casa inteira sendo fiscalizada. O pai, sequer tinha visto desde que foi arrastada sem violência por aquele homem enorme. A amiga de cabelos loiros se espantou ao vê-a sendo levada, gritando seu nome. Dois dos policiais colocaram-se à frente, impedindo a menor aproximação que fosse.

– Sigamos em frente... – disse ele, fazendo-a olhar para frente e não para a amiga, atrás de si.

– Para onde eu vou?

– Para a Chefatura de Polícia. Afinal, não vai deixar seu pai sozinho, não é?

Lina respirou fundo. Seguiu o resto do seu caminho calada. Soltando o antebraço dela, Laffitte a pôs na carruagem pertencente a polícia e ambos seguiram do mesmo jeito, sem falar nada. Lina obedeceu sem nenhuma necessidade dele impor respeito à base de intimação. Dentro daquela carruagem, Lisa fechou os olhos, procurando se acalmar por dentro. Mas suas mãos tremiam, sentia seu corpo suar levemente. Apenas abriu os olhos ao ver cidadãos tentando controlar o fogo que foi posto por estes mesmos piratas. Laffitte olhava tudo com uma mão no queixo, apreciando aquele trajeto até o departamento. Em poucas e rápidas vezes, movia os olhos para ver como estava a pessoa que viajava quieta e tensa ao lado. Os cabelos em corte tipo _channel_ que cobriam parte do rosto dela não disfarçavam aquela tensão em ela se encontra.

– Espera aqui. – disse ele, quando a carruagem parou e ele ia descer primeiro, para ir até o lado dela e estender a mão para Lisa, que hesitou em ceder aquele cavalheirismo. Ficou olhando aquelas mãos tão pálidas e de tão poucas linhas – Agora, pode vir.

Ela finalmente pôs sua mão na dele, que ajudou a descer do transporte. Sem segurá-la pelo antebraço, ele acompanhou a jovem de cabelos cor de amora até o gabinete do seu ex-chefe.

– Era a única pessoa ligada aquele homem.

– Aquele homem estava envolvido em algumas situações... irregulares. Já o conhecia. Chegou a me chantagear para facilitar seus golpes sujos.

Lina olhou preocupada para o outro homem.

– É mesmo? – disse Laffitte, se lembrando da conversa entre estes mesmos que ouviu em segredo.

– Uhum. Mas vamos interrogá-lo logo. O pirata também. – e aproximou-se mais dele – E teremos que ser bem firmes, se for necessário.

– Sim, é claro. – por dentro, Laffitte adorou aquilo.

– Bem... essa mocinha é quem, mesmo?

– É a filha desse homem.

– Mas ora... será que ela sabe de alguma coisa também?

– Deixa comigo, eu a interrogo.

– Mas primeiro, queria que você fizesse o interrogatório com o gordo e o pirata. Ela ficará aqui, esperando a vez dela.

– Certo. E onde está esse homem?

– Já na sala dos fundos. Precisamente na sala três.

– Ótimo. Com licença. – referindo-se aos dois, o homem de cabelos negros foi até os dois naquelas salas dos fundos que sentia falta. Onde só uma vez se divertiu bastante em arrancar informações de um criminoso.

Lina pode sentar-se à mesa do gabinete do outro oficial.

– Terei que reportar isso à Marinha, também... – disse, discando um den den mushi.

A pobre moça ficou quieta, aguardando em uma má ansiedade a sua vez.

...

– Gasp... aff... aff...

– Parece que não quer colaborar conosco, não é? – Laffitte segurava o pirata pelos cabelos, enquanto calmamente forçava a cabeça dele dentro de um barril cheio d'água.

– Xerife... há necessidade disso? Será que ele terá fôlego para confessar se continuar assim?

– Há necessidade, sim... – ele lhe dirigiu um olhar frio e sério. – e se ele morrer é porque quis.

Um dos policiais olhava aquela cena, perplexo.

– Xerife, posso pedir ajuda a um de nossos...

– Ninguém. Ninguém deve saber, nem o outro chefe de vocês. – cortando a fala do outro, ele voltou a afundar a cabeça do pirata que começou a confusão na cidade no barril. Ele sacudia-se agoniado.

– Certo. Com licença, vou ver o outro detido. – batendo continência, saiu da sala.

Laffitte deixou o pirata respirar novamente, além de oferecer uma cadeira simples para ele.

– Cansei de forçá-lo a falar. Agora, quero que me conte sobre essa máfia para a qual trabalha.

– Heh... recuso... recuso a trair meus superiores!

– Aaaah! – o outro lamentou sarcasticamente. – Então, terei que voltar a praticar teste de fôlego...

– Prefiro morrer! – e cuspiu no chão, antes de continuar – a trair dos meus!

Laffitte puxou-o novamente, sem muita dificuldade, e jogou contra a parede, de tal forma que o pirata bateu com a cabeça a ponto de quebra-la contra aquela estrutura rígida. Com a ponta da bengala que estava pendurada no braço, apoiou-a na ponta do queixo do outro e agachou-se, ainda ficando um pouco maior que ele.

– Diga-me... sem rodeios... tudo que sabe sobre essa máfia. – com os olhos encravados nos dele, hipnotizou-o, fazendo falar tudo aos poucos. Sentia-se zonzo com a pancada na cabeça e só conseguia manter sua consciência devido ao seu estado hipnótico.

Obtendo as informações que queria, deixou o homem cair desmaiado. Agora, ia confirmar o que o pirata lhe tinha dito torturando o pai de Lina. Mandou trazer novamente naquela mesma sala o homem gordo, que foi jogado no chão.

– Por favor... não faça nada com minha filha! Estou aqui para isso! – o homem implorava.

Laffitte deu um golpe na nuca dele, fazendo-o perder a consciência. Os outros dois que o trouxe para onde estava o xerife olhavam um para o outro, aparentemente chocados com a atitude do homem de estrutura corporal bem magra e esguia.

– Trata de falar apenas... o que eu exigir que fale. – ele nunca alterava a voz calma e até confortante mesmo naquelas situações. Pelo menos, ainda não precisou se alterar desse jeito.

Ao recobrar a consciência, a segunda pessoa a ser interrogada pelo homem de cartola abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava amarrado em uma cadeira e o pirata havia sido retirado do local, sendo levado para a prisão. Sentia a cabeça grossa com névoa e dor, pulsando por dentro. O espaço escuro iluminado apenas por um fogo à sua direita. Uma sombra moveu-se nas proximidades, destaca das sombras, se aproxima.

– Então acordou...

– ... que quer de mim?

– Já disse para falar apenas para responder as perguntas.

– Tsc...

– Bem... você, assim como esse pirata, tem algum envolvimento com a máfia que quer tomar esse lugar?

– ...ele me subornou diante de ameaças...

Laffitte percebeu logo que ele mentia. Lembrou-se quando viu o mesmo tentando persuadir seu antigo chefe.

– Não sinto firmeza... em suas palavras... – ele acariciou a ponta da bengala em seu rosto, até o peito – eu preciso de você para ficar quieto. – o xerife disse, em seu tom ainda agradável de ouvir, mas a vítima sentiu perigo por trás daquela calma toda.

– Como mentiria nessas condições? Foi ele quem invadiu minha casa e provocou essa confusão toda na cidade! Mas por favor... prometa que... nada fará a minha filha? Ela é uma jovem que nunca viu a violência e a maldade nessa cidade!

– Verei o que posso fazer... – ele coçou a orelha, olhando para uma teia de aranha que avistou no canto do teto.

Lembrou-se daquela criatura de semblante angelical. Assustada, desconfiada, tensa. Os lábios que mal se mexiam ao pronunciar palavras. Os olhos de um lilás tão vivo e enigmático.

– Eu trouxe a sua filha... aliás, ela me pediu ajuda ao me ver vasculhando a sua casa. – confessou a verdade ainda olhando para a teia.

– Por que... ela fez isso?

– Ela sabe que sou autoridade máxima nessa cidade, como o mais recente Xerife Superior. Todo mundo sabe disso, você não sabia? – virou-se para encarar novamente sua vítima.

– Eu sabia, sim...

– E conhece o outro Xerife Principal, não é? – referiu-se ao seu antigo chefe.

– ...sim.

– E nunca... atreveu-se a persuadir ele para fazer o mesmo que disse que esse pirata fez contigo?

A testa do homem brilhava em um suor de tensão. Laffitte percebeu que ele ficou mais tenso quando ele lhe fez essa pergunta.

– ...o que sabe sobre mim e o antigo Xerife?

– Nada... apenas lhe perguntei, por que conheço desses casos... e sei que está mentindo.

– Eu não estou mentindo! – disse nervoso.

– Olha como ficou nervoso, de repente... – ele saiu dali, preparando algo para ele.

– ...o que quer mais de mim?! Já lhe disse tudo que queria!

Laffitte retornou assobiando, com uma pequena bandeja nas mãos. Ele sorriu para o homem atado e colocou a bandeja ao lado da mesinha de canto, perto donde ambos estavam. O pai de Lisa não pôde ver o que estava ali, até quando ele levantou uma faca daquela bandeja. A lâmina brilhou com a luz do fogo; era bastante claro que ele faria.

– Está tudo bem. Apenas relaxe...

A faca se moveu lentamente, descendo em direção a parte de baixo à mostra de seu braço. O outro assistiu incrédulo, enquanto Laffite aprecia o que fazia. O xerife desenhou uma linha vermelha sobre a pele dele, que ofegava e resistia ao corte. A lâmina é afiada, cortando a pele com facilidade, e sangue está sujando sua camisa branca. A insuportável dor. Mas ele não quis gritar, achando que a filha estava perto e que poderia se desesperar com aquilo. Laffitte é bem lento em detalhado naquela tortura.

– Ohh... vejo que é bem resistente... diferente do outro fracote que interroguei antes.

Encravou a faca em seu músculo macio. Sua voz ecoou no espaço ao gritar, tremendo e tentando se afastar. Laffitte sorria sadicamente, arrancando com força a faca da pele, causando outro grito dele e colocou a faca de volta na bandeja. O homem inclinou a cabeça para olhar para seu torturador.

– ...miserável... quer me fazer gritar... para assustar minha filha! – disse chorando.

– Você pode evitar mais gritos se olhar nos meus olhos e confessar a verdade. Veja, eu lhe falei a verdade sobre sua filha. E quer que eu te digo outra verdade? Eu o flagrei subornando meu antigo chefe com seus planos.

Ele o olhou assustado, confessando-se com aquela expressão.

– Viu só esse desespero? E mais outra, seu parceiro pirata confessou todos os planos da máfia tomar essa cidade promovendo uma guerra civil.

O pai de Lina sacudia a cabeça. Laffitte não queria se estender demais ali. Hipnotizou-o, obrigando a falar tudo. E ele disse exatamente tudo o que o pirata lhe havia dito, também sob hipnose. Com esse recurso, Laffitte sempre descobria se a pessoa estava falando a verdade ou a mentira antes disso.

– Ohhh... que coisa mais feia! Sou tão sincero em minhas palavras e você tão mentiroso!

– Ah... ahh... o que eu falei?

– Hohohohoh... disse exatamente o que queria ouvir! – deu um chute forte naquela barriga macia e volumosa de sua vítima. Pegou a faca novamente. Seus olhos brilhavam com aquela peça manchada de sangue. E o torturado gritou mais uma vez, enquanto as fatias de faca através da carne de seu braço já ferido... uma, duas, três vezes. Os golpes são profundas e de longo e superficial, feitos para sangrar e ferir. Ela puxou pelo mesmo braço ferido, para doer mais. E o outro lutava desesperado com mais intensidade para se libertar, mas ele não conseguia se soltar – estava bem amarrado. Vendo o homem desmaiando de tanta dor, Laffitte parou com sua brincadeira sádica. Percebeu as próprias roupas sujas de sangue. Não poderia ver aquela moça daquele jeito.

Saiu da sala dizendo que precisava se trocar. Até seu antigo chefe se espantou ao ver as roupas sujas de sangue do parceiro.

– Mas o que houve?!

– Fui agredido e precisei fazer o mesmo. – disse ele, indo para a área onde dormia. Ele dormia em um alojamento ao lado da Chefatura de Polícia. Lá, ele poderia tomar um banho e trocar aquelas roupas. Sentia como se o sangue que corria em suas veias tivesse sido substituído pelo fogo. Rapidamente, refrescou-se em uma água bem fria e trocou sua roupa. Vestindo o mesmo estilo de roupa – porem, a blusa era totalmente branca e macacão azul marinho bem escuro. Caminhava em direção ao escritório principal, onde estava Lina.

– Não quer deixar para amanhã? Parece um pouco exausto, realmente.

– Não. Quero fazer tudo sem interrupções. Já fiquei tempo demais parado...

...

Tendo a impressão que ouviu os gritos do pai, Lina havia se levantado da cadeira, sendo segura por um dos guardas.

– O que estão fazendo com meu pai?

– Por favor, senhorita! Não se atreva a invadir o recinto local!

– Preciso saber... ao menos o que está acontecendo com ele?

– Ele está sendo interrogado pelos nossos oficiais. Breve, você poderá ir até uma de nossas salas.

Lina acabou voltando para seu lugar. Apertava suas mãos uma na outra. Abaixou a cabeça, rezando sem pronunciar uma palavra. Ficou assim por aproximadamente dois minutos, até que apareceu o Xerife Principal e o Superior. O guarda e ela se levantaram de onde estavam sentados.

– Laffitte... não acho necessário interrogá-la com rigor. Não me parece que está envolvida com isso.

– Mas pode estar! ...mas se for inocente, obviamente descobrirei e será poupada. Mas o pai dela e aquele pirata devem ser reportados para a Marinha. São bandidos do mar.

Laffite caminhou até ela, que sentia as pernas tremerem.

– ...sua vez. Acompanha-me sem nenhum medo... a não ser que tenha algo a esconder...

Lina não achou graça naquela ironia e hesitou em dar um passo adiante. Lafitte inclinou o rosto, com ar duvidoso.

– Venha... não vou matá-la. – ofereceu a mão novamente para ela, repetindo o gesto cavalheiro quando a tirou da carruagem.

Ela estendeu sua mão e, com a mão dada a ele como se fosse dançar o minueto, foi guiada até a sala um. Soltando a mão dela, ele fechou a porta trancando. Foi até a mesa que havia no local e, sentando-se, convidou a jovem para fazer o mesmo. Trocaram segundos olhando-se. Era como se ambos estivessem se conhecendo com os olhares – e era o que eles realmente estavam fazendo. Mas Laffitte cortou o silêncio entre os dois.

– Bom, Lina... é esse seu nome, não é?

– Sim.

– Não precisa abaixar a cabeça para falar comigo. – ele comentou com um rápido sorriso. – e vou precisar lhe olhar nos olhos para saber se está falando a verdade... e pelo visto, já começou mal!

– Mas... só por isso pareço culpada?

– Sim, claro. Mantendo a cabeça normal diante de uma questão, mostra a tranquilidade de quem não tem a nada a dever.

Lina olhou-o de acordo com essa descrição dele. Ele sorriu, apreciando o belo rosto daquela simples cidadã. Uma bela cidadã que nunca havia visto antes daquele dia.

– Isso. E assim é melhor para poder esses olhos... – ele se inclinou para pegar no queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo. Ela ficou vermelha. Ele voltou a se posicionar confortavelmente na cadeira.

– Não se parece como seu pai...

– E o meu pai? O que houve com ele? – ela se levantou, batendo as mãos na mesa em um impulso não programado.

– Sente-se. – pronunciou a ordem, sério.

Sem jeito, ela voltou a sentar. Abaixou a cabeça novamente, mas aquilo era vergonha e medo diante de tal homem.

– Seu pai terá que prestar contas com a Marinha, junto com o pirata.

– ...tenho a permissão para falar?

– Tem. O que quer falar?

– ...meu pai... era um criminoso, mesmo?

– Sim, minha querida. Eu sinto... mas tenho que agir conforme a Lei. É meu dever.

– ...entendo. – não controlando os lábios trêmulos, começou a chorar baixinho, quietinha. Um chorinho doce... mimoso... que fez Laffitte parar de prosseguir as perguntas para admirar aquela criatura.

– ...desculpa. – ela limpou as lágrimas e levantou o queixo, olhando para ele.

– Bem, posso começar?

– ...pode.

Laffitte não perdeu tempo em praticar nenhuma sádica tortura, apenas hipnotizando-a para fazê-la falar tudo que sabia do fundo de sua alma. Ficando de pé, apoiou-se na mesa e encarou-a.

– Você... sabe que seu pai estava envolvido nisso tudo, não é?

– ...sim... descobri tudo enquanto ouvi acidentalmente meu pai conversando com alguém pelo den den mushi. Mas como aquilo não era da minha conta e meu pai jamais me perdoaria se intrometesse nisso, ignorei o que fiquei sabendo... – ela sequer movia os olhos.

– Ahhh... – ele mudou de posição, indo para trás dela, apoiando uma das mãos enormes em seu ombro magro e delicado. Apreciou o toque naquela pele quente, clara – não tanto como a dele – e fina.

– Não sei de mais nada...

– Certeza? – ele pegou o rosto dela segurando pelas bochechas e olhou bem em seus olhos, forçando-a em sua hipnose falar tudo envolvendo meu pai.

– ...meu pai é um rico banqueiro... que está em crise... e deve estar procurando um meio de se garantir...

– Certo... bom trabalho! – ele parou de hipnotizá-la deixando quase desacordada na cadeira. Lina tinha a impressão que estava longe dali, quando recobrou a consciência normal.

– ...onde estou?

– Aqui mesmo.

Ela deu um pulo na cadeira, assustando-se. Aos poucos, ela se lembrava daquele homem... e o porquê do interrogatório.

– E... o que mais quer saber de mim?

– Por enquanto, nada.

– Eu... posso ir embora?

– Quem disse que pode ir embora? – ele olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos grandes e vivazes.

– Se... não tenho mais nada a falar... e minha casa?

– Seu casarão será confiscado. E você, permanecerá presa aqui.

– O quê?! – ela se levantou, indignada. Laffitte, sentado, olhou aquela moça avançando para cima dele. O decote frouxo daquela blusa revelava parte de um colo delgado e branco.

– Isso mesmo. E não adianta tentar desobedecer... senão será pior para você.

– Mas vou ficar presa que nem uma criminosa aqui?!

– Não, exatamente. Temos um dos quartos livres que poderá ser seu, daqui em diante... mas, se cometer algum deslize... vai para a cela. Tudo depende de você! – apontou a bengala para ela.

– ...não pode estar acontecendo isso... e não posso ver meu pai?

– Agora não. Mas venha! Vou te indicar onde vai ficar. – ele se levantou, indo na frente dela – Siga-me!

Sem jeito, Lina seguiu o enorme homem sem nenhuma rebeldia. Ele encontrou um dos guardas e lhe passou algumas instruções.

– Vá avisar o seu outro chefe que quero falar com ele. Vou deixar a senhorita presa em um dos quartos dos fundos. Ela não poderá sair, também.

– Quer que eu fique de vigia na porta?

– Depois que avisá-lo que quero lhe dizer da sentença.

– Xerife, os dois homens já foram encaminhados para o hospital...

– Hospital?! – Lina perguntou automaticamente, ao ouvir tal palavra.

Laffitte parou e olhou para ela com ar de reprovação, por ter se intrometido na conversa. Mais uma vez, ela se calou, abaixando a cabeça.

– E o que dizia?

– Que eles já foram para o hospital e que serão encaminhados para a Marinha.

– Certo. Vou prosseguir.

– Sim!

O xerife levou Lina até o tla quarto onde ficaria presa. Um lugar abandonado, meio sujo e sem ventilação de ar.

– Bem diferente do que está acostumada a ver, não? – disse ele, indo abrir as janelas quase caindo aos pedaços, deixando entrar o fresco ar da noite. Por ali, ele viu que já estava tudo em ordem novamente. O fogo na cidade controlado, pessoas andando normalmente pelas ruas. Era a melhor polícia que existia em West Blue, de fato. Tinham os melhores oficiais, a começar por ele. O ruim ali era o excesso de sossego por causa de tal competência.

– ...o que fez com meu pai? – Lina foi direta, ainda receosa em lhe dirigir a palavra com firmeza.

– Seu pai foi interrogado e precisou passar por certa correção, devido à desobediência.

– ...o... que ele fez?

– Ora, não se preocupe... ele está vivo. – ele foi até ela – Logo, poderá vê-lo na base da Marinha, se ela permitir. E mais, sabe o que ele me pediu?

– ...o quê?

– Que poupasse você. E estou fazendo a vontade dele.

– ...

– Não me olha assim... bem, vou deixa-la descansar. Qualquer coisa, bata à porta – terá um ou dois guardas que vão atendê-la. A janela ficará aberta sem nenhuma preocupação, pois você não tem como fugir mesmo. E... qualquer deslize... será considerada culpada junto com seu pai. Durante sua confissão, você foi bem sincera.

– Confissão? – ela não se lembrou de nada do que falou quando hipnotizada.

– Sim, você colaborou bastante. Por isso que estou te dando esse privilégio. Seja sábia em usufruir disso. Até! – ele saiu, fechando a porta.

Lina sentou-se na única cadeira, perto da única mesa daquele quarto. Olhou a cama simples e de forro amarrotado. Viu o luxo virar lixo naquela noite. Preocupada com pai, custou a pegar no sono. E quando pegou, deitou-se sem sequer tirar o forro. Precisava dormir para se acalmar e se concentrar no que faria daqui em diante.


	3. Perante a Justiça

No dia seguinte, foi despertada bruscamente com aquela porta pesada abrindo até bater na parede.

– Como passou o resto da noite? – perguntou Laffitte.

– ...tranquila. – Lina esfregava os olhos, acostumando-se com o despertar bruto.

– Que bom. Você terá direito a comer alguma coisa no pequeno almoço e nas outras refeições, hoje... porém...

– Porém o quê?

– ...se quiser ter desses privilégios nos outros dias, terá que colaborar com a justiça, depondo contra os aliados dessa máfia que provocou a desordem na cidade na noite anterior... – ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, ainda deitada – e um deles é seu pai.

– Depor? Contra meu pai? – ela se sentou, parecendo que tinha definitivamente acordado depois de ouvir aquilo.

– Exato. E então... o que me diz?

– E... quando vão julgar meu pai?

– Amanhã mesmo. Mas quero saber agora mesmo... se vai colaborar com a Lei.

A jovem ficou calada, pensativa. Ele, esperando a resposta com as pernas cruzadas.

– Vamos, não tenho tempo o suficiente.

– ...eu... não tenho coragem de fazer isso.

– Ohh... mas foi tão bem em me falar tudo ontem!

Lina coçava a cabeça tentando se lembrar do que realmente falou para ele. Laffitte sabia bem daquela confusão dela. Dessa vez, testaria ela; e faria com que ela depusesse contra o pai sem a intervenção de sua habilidade hipnótica.

– Vai arriscar passar fome e sede? Acho que seu pai, no fundo, perdoaria sua acusação em vez de vê-la sofrer o que sofrem os prisioneiros normais...

– Já chega! – ela se levantou – Já chega!

– Ei, você não tem condições...

– Não sou culpada de nada! E não sei direito o que meu pai realmente fazia!

– Sabe, sim... e acho bom você colaborar conosco... sairá ganhando.

– ...dê-me um tempo para pensar. Prometo que vou pensar e te dar a resposta...

– Você terá até essa noite... o dia completo para pensar... – levantando-se, ele falava com ar sorridente, como se apreciasse aquela situação. E de fato, estava – terá todo o dia p pensar e não quero indecisão como resposta novamente... – e acrescentou sério – ouviu?

– ...sim, senhor.

– Pode me chamar de Laffitte... ou simplesmente de Xerife.

– Certo... prefiro pelo nome.

– Ótimo. Tenha uma boa refeição! – saindo, permitiu que entrassem com uma simples badeja de café da manhã. Lina devorou aquela bandeja cheia de pão e saboreou aquele café amargo. Nunca pareceu tão saboroso aquela comida tão simples, diferente das refeições luxuosas em seu casarão, agora confiscado. Não teve o direito de voltar para lá. Também, o que faria ali sozinha? Os servos também foram tirados de lá e não sabia o destino que eles tomaram.

– Então, ela já acordou? – perguntou o seu antigo chefe, oferecendo-lhe uma xícara de café.

– Já sim.

– Que bom. Ah, amanhã vou definitivamente me aposentar e deixar todo o serviço com você.

– Ah... que pena. – parou para sorver aquele café forte, quase fazendo careta ao prova-lo. Ele nunca fazia um café normal.

– Mas não tenho mais o pique que tinha antes... e já são muitos anos... e garanto que, em suas mãos, tudo terá o mais excelente controle.

– Bom... se diz.

– Não seja modesto, Laffitte! E então, mudando de assunto, qual a decisão que tomou em relação aos bens daquele infeliz?

– Estão confiscados. Ele será preso...

– E a filha? Já arrancou informações?

– Sim, algumas. Mas sinto que está envolvida com o pai nisso... – ele mentiu.

– E... acha que vai precisar dar uma lição nela?

– Humm... não me anima em fazer nada disso com ela... mas terei a prova ainda hoje. Falei com ela se ela vai depor amanhã e denunciar o pai. Se não fizer... sinal que ela está envolvida.

– Mas talvez ela nem esteja envolvida... e sendo o pai que vai ser julgado, é natural que ela hesite em depor contra ele!

– Sei disso... mas Lei é a Lei. E...

– ...teme em machuca-la? Não é verdade?

– ...um pouco. – mentiu novamente. Precisava passar confiança para que não a tirassem dali tão cedo.

...

O dia se passou, chegando a noite. Lina sentia necessidade de se banhar, de sair, de falar com alguém de confiança. Mas como não passou o dia de estômago vazio, não reclamava de outras necessidades. Laffitte levou o jantar para ela, já esperando qual seria a decisão dela.

– Vou deixa-la jantar primeiro... quando terminar, bata a porta. Entrarei em seguida...

– Espera...

– O que foi? – ele ia saindo do quarto, mas parou.

– ...não poderia ficar aqui enquanto janto?

– Bem... pensei que quisesse ficar sozinha.

– ...eu estou praticamente isolada de tudo e todos... – ela falava meio angustiada.

– Está bem! – ele se sentou na cadeira, vendo-a sentada na cama e com o prato de comida na mão.

– ...obrigada.

Assim, ela pode jantar com a companhia distante dele. Já ajudava a não se sentir sozinha. Ele observava a garota de cabelos cor de amora comer sem se preocupar se estava sendo incômodo em fita-la. Ao terminar o jantar, levantou-se e colocou o prato em cima da mesa. Seu antebraço fino e delicado foi pega pela enorme mão dele. Lina observou aquilo. Viu que compartilhavam (quase) do mesmo tipo de antebraço – delgado -, porém o dele era bem maior que o dela. A mão dele preenchia quase todo o antebraço dela.

– O que foi?

– ...vem cá... – ele puxou-a, fazendo ficar frente a frente com ele, que ainda era um pouco maior que ela, mesmo sentado. Lina queria tirar seu antebraço, mas nem tentou fazer nenhuma ação que provocasse a raiva dele. Veria até onde aquilo tudo chegaria – noto que é uma mocinha muito delicada... tão sensível... juro que não quero lhe fazer mal, sabe?

– ...onde quer chegar?

– ...quero muito que eu não precise apelar para o rigor da Lei...

– ...você quer saber se eu aceito depor amanhã contra meu pai, não é?

– hmmm... – ele soltou-a devagarzinho – e então? O que me diz?

– ...aceito.

– Isso... teve uma ótima decisão! – disse, sacudindo levemente os ombros dela, que começou a chorar silenciosamente diante dele. Olhando-a fechar as belas orbes púrpuras para permitir as lágrimas descerem, perguntou.

– Ora... mas por que está chorando?

– ...não é fácil para mim... perder tudo de uma hora para a outra!

– Mas você não perdeu nada, Lina... ao contrário, sairá ganhando! – ele tirou um pano do bolso da calça e deu para ela – Toma.

Lina pegou o lenço e ficou olhando para aquele que o entregou. Por que ele estava sendo tão gentil com ela? Aquilo era um jeito de convencê-la a fazer o que quer? Lina sequer imaginava as mais profundas intenções dele, envolvendo seu trabalho e seu deleite...

No dia seguinte, Lina pode também cuidar de seus asseios, porém ainda teve que vestir a mesma roupa que estava desde aquela noite. Conduzida até o Fórum de Justiça local, ela se preparava psicologicamente para ter que acusar o pai como um dos envolvidos com a tal Máfia. Ainda tentava se lembrar do que realmente falou para Laffitte naquele interrogatório. Não sabia se estava com uma boa aparência aquele dia. Mesmo devidamente arrumada (pelo menos no básico) para tentar passar uma boa impressão diante do juiz e dos outros membros da bancada, Lina nem precisava se olhar no espelho antes para saber que estava horrível – era como se sentia. Uma garota acostumada a se arrumar e se adornar como todas as outras jovens damas de sua cidade. Mas era apenas sua impressão. Sequer tinha olheiras. Tinha uma agradável aparência, mesmo um pouco esguia. Viver como prisioneira – mesmo não dentro de uma cela – era horrível do mesmo jeito. E sentia que deveria ser obediente aqueles homens – principalmente ao xerife -, a não ser que quisesse experimentar o pior.

Seis homens entraram para ser julgado. Engoliu as lágrimas ao reconhecer o pai em um estado deplorável – abatido e machucado. Com muita sorte, aqueles homens conseguiram ficar em uma cela isolada, para evitar contato com os outros criminosos. Se fosse condenado seriam jogados aos cães. A justiça seria feita, independentemente da importância daqueles que tinham alguma ligação com eles – como Lina tinha com seu pai. E ainda teria que depor contra ele. Cadê forças naquele momento?

Laffitte estava vigiando-a o tempo todo. Era ele quem estava tomando conta dela, observando cada atitude dela, desde os olhares até pequenos gestos que pudesse fazer. Aquele homem... tinha uma expressão indiferente e os olhos negros que revelavam uma profunda escuridão a qual não podia decifrar. Mesmo assim, algo nele atraía sua atenção. Não sabia o que era exatamente. Desde aquela vez em que sua amiga apresentou-o como o Xerife Superior da cidade. Agora, ele era o único xerife local.

Ela foi chamada para depor. Lina engoliu em seco e demorou a erguer o olhar para o juiz e para os seis julgados, onde o pai estava sentado e olhava para baixo. Por um lado, ela preferia que ele ficasse assim o tempo todo. Enquanto fazia o juramente de não mentir, ela olhou para Laffitte, que olhou fixadamente dela, como se quisesse lembra-la da promessa que fez. Sentou-se à frente do juiz, pronta para responder as perguntas dele e de um advogado. Notou que havia soldados da Marinha ali. Ao responder a primeira pergunta, o homem gordo e com faixas no braço e cabeça olhou para quem respondia as perguntas. Sim, aquela doce voz era familiar. Sua filhinha. Lina percebeu o pai lhe olhando. Mas aquele contato visual foi quebrado quando Laffitte entrou na frente, propositalmente evitando que pai e filha continuassem se olhando. Lina apenas contou parte do que disse quando foi hipnotizada, confirmando para o xerife que ela realmente sabia desses planos do pai, mesmo que tenha ouvido uma simples conversa dele pelo den den mushi. Mas foi o suficiente para o juiz entender e dar sua sentença final. Lina deixou as lágrimas descerem, pois já não aguentava mais toda aquela pressão. Levantando-se, ainda olhou mais uma vez para o pai, que moveu os lábios para sussurrar um "tudo bem" inaudível. Sendo compreendido pela filha, ele cessou as lágrimas que também escapavam de seus olhos. Ele entendeu que ela estava sendo obrigada a depor contra e que a perdoava desde já. Aquilo foi profundo demais para ela.

Lina foi levada para o departamento novamente, para aquele quarto vazio. Uma prisioneira com privilégios. Uma tarde inteira que nunca quis viver em sua vida.

– Muito bem, Lina! Aposto que seu pai deve estar orgulhoso por você! – dizia Laffitte, abrindo a janela novamente, pois havia sido fechada quando ela saiu – se quiser, posso deixa-la que compartilhe comigo uma taça de vinho. Já é adulta, não é? – comentou com um risinho levemente debochado.

– ...não quer nada.

– Certa disso? Aproveita os privilégios que merece.

Lina estava cansada. Um cansaço que era mais mental do que físico. Nem a solidão que a incomodava desde que ficou trancada ali lhe incomodava mais – não queria a presença dele, demonstrando isso ao sentar em um dos cantos do rodapé da parede. O homem de médios cabelos negros observou aquela atitude, entendendo muito bem o que ela queria.

– Entendo. Vou deixar que descanse. Amanhã cedo, pedirei que tragam seu pequeno-almoço. Tenha uma boa noite!

Lina caiu na cama e ficou chorando até pegar no sono. Laffitte passou sozinho em seu escritório, pensando naquela pobre criatura. Chegava a dar um pouquinho de dó... mas não tanto. Até estava disposto em dividir com ela aquela garrafa de vinho, mas sem a disposição dela... passou bebendo solitário, até acabar seu expediente.

...

O dia seguinte foi o mesmo de sempre. Aquela vida tediosa estava lhe aborrecendo aos extremos. Mas mantinha a discrição diante de guardas que vinham verificar como estava. Apenas estranhou aquele xerife não tê-la visitado para ver como estava. Também não falou nada, nem quis ficar pensando nele. No fundo, sabia que deveria sentir raiva dele. Quando ficava na janela observando o movimento das ruas. Tudo seguia tão calmo, como sempre... menos ela.

Ele sequer lhe disse o que fariam com os bens de família. E o que fariam com o pai dela. Seria preso ali naquele departamento? Ou iria para a Marinha? E ela, ficaria ali para sempre? Não havia nada que pudesse fazer sobre isso. Apenas respirava fundo e continuava com aquela vida, tentando não sucumbir à tristeza ou a qualquer ideia maluca que viesse na cabeça. Ele queria continuar vivendo. Ele continuaria passiva, esperando o que o destino reservaria para ela.

Por fim, ele bateu a porta avisando que entraria. Sem querer, sentiu seu coração pular dentro do peito, colocando as mãos em direção ao peito. Sua respiração estava meio descontrolada. Agia como se estivessem buscando-a para ser executada.

– Sentiu falta minha? – disse ele, trazendo uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

– ...estranhei que não veio de manhã, apenas.

– Viu só como confio em você? – ele abriu a garrafa e colocou vinho nas duas taças.

Lina observava aquilo calada. Nunca havia bebido na vida e não estava interessada em compartilhar com ele aquela garrafa. Ele pegou as duas taças e ofereceu para ela, que hesitou em pegar a taça.

– Relaxa, garota! Pega, anda...

Depois de alguns segundos, ela pegou a taça e olhou para ele, que forçou um brinde.

– Realmente, não pode ficar tão isolada assim... por isso que quero compartilhar essa garrafa de vinho com você. Também fico muito só e entediado em meu escritório... sei como se sente.

– ...sabe quando poderei sair daqui e recuperar minha casa?

– ...bem, você não tem mais casa. Por isso quero que fique aqui. Não vou deixar que passe necessidade nas ruas... afinal... não tem culpa de nada... – parou de falar para sorver um longo gole de vinho.

– ...e o que houve com meu pai?

– Ele foi preso pela Marinha. Nem está nessa cidade, mais.

– ...estou realmente perdida.

Ele aproximou-se dela, pegando a rosa que estava enfeitando seus cabelos presa na orelha. Arisca, ela se afastou dele.

– Calma... apenas quis ver esse adorno.

– Já viu com os olhos, não?

– Huhh... está bem... mas não precisa agir dessa forma comigo.

Lina pôs a taça em cima da mesa, ao lado da garrafa. Laffitte calmamente a observava, sem sair de onde estava.

– Tive uma ideia.

– Qual?

– Vejo que é bastante obediente e respeitosa comigo e com os outros. Sei que não devo dar privilégios aos prisioneiros – visto que já estou dando ao deixar nesse quarto –, mas darei dessa vez: aceitaria sair daqui temporariamente?

– ...mas eu voltaria para cá, não?

– Sim, claro... mas teria uma oportunidade de sair um pouco. Mas apenas sair.

– Certo... e posso falar com minhas amiga?

– Não entendeu, Srta. Lina. Apenas poderá sair. Sem ter contato com ninguém próximo.

– ...acho que vou declinar do convite.

– Vai recusar essa oportunidade? – ele ajeitou o chapéu que caía um pouco na testa.

– Vou sim. Vai ser pior para mim, ver tudo que perdi e saber que terei que voltar para cá.

– ...realmente não entendo. Mas, a decisão é sua.

– Estou certa disso, Sr. Xerife.

Lina não demonstrava nenhum tipo de confiança que pudesse permitir a aproximação do homem pálido. Porém, isso lhe aumentava o desejo de explorá-la. Ele sabia que a liberdade dela era praticamente previsível, pois outras autoridades interferiam nisso. Era momento dele aproveitar o tempo em que ela estivesse ali. Era hora dele desfrutar um pouco de sua insensata diversão naquela criatura que não deixaria rastros... senão, seria tão inválida a presença dela ali...


	4. Chantagem e Abuso

Passaram-se dois dias. Durante esses dois dias em que Lina poderia ter aproveitado a oportunidade de sair, preferiu analisar a sua situação e a possibilidade dela sair daqui inteira. E durante esses dias, mal imaginava que seu pai estava sofrendo horrores dentro da prisão na base da Marinha. Mandaram avisar a Laffitte que ele era prisioneiro permanente deles e que todos os bens dele foram confiscados pelo governo. Com isso, Lina não tinha mais nenhuma moradia. Em resumo, Lina estava morando ali literalmente de favor. Como um xerife e uma das autoridades local, aceitou as ordens de lá.

Agora, Lina estava só. Não havia familiares dela por perto. E os amigos mais próximos do pai sequer queriam se lembrar de que tiveram amizade com um criminoso que conspirava contra a cidade. Aquele povo era extremamente rígido com criminosos e pessoas ligadas a ele – como em todos os lugares em West Blue. Se soltassem Lina nas ruas, ela seria linchada até morrer. Um presente para ele, que tinha alguns interesses nela.

A figura daquele homem extremamente alto intrigava e atraía Lina ao mesmo tempo. Ele era como se fosse duas faces em uma só. Ele era gentil e até cuidadoso com ela, ao mesmo tempo era frio e um pouco esquivo, principalmente quando ela se mostrava assustada diante dele. Ela sempre perguntava para ele notícias do pai e ele sempre mudava de assunto, até que um certo dia ele contou a verdade, deixando-a sem chão.

– ...então... nada tenho mais nessa vida, nem para me sustentar?

– É o que parece. – disse ele, cinicamente.

– ...

– Viu só? Você só tem a mim para cuidar de você.

– Mas... isso não é obrigação sua! E eu preciso me virar para conseguir sobreviver...

– Nem pense em nada disso. – ele disse, apontando a bengala para ela.

Lina silenciou-se. E deixou-o continuar.

– Se por seus pezinhos na rua, dará trabalho para nós em te proteger do povo que te considera tão criminosa quanto seu pai.

– ... e eu, vou ficar aqui assim, presa para sempre?

– Não... não exatamente. – ele saiu da cadeira e ficou andando pelo quarto onde ela estava presa. – mas resolvi que ficará sob meus cuidados.

– Mas... o que vou ganhar com isso?

– Muitas coisas... até mesmo sua boa reputação de volta... mas isso se for digna de minha confiança como está sendo até agora.

– ...o que devo fazer, então?

– Ser obediente a mim, em tudo. Agora, entre nós dois... serei seu senhor.

– O... quê? – Lina o olhou de cima para baixo.

– Alguma dúvida?

– ...muitas dúvidas! Para começar, por que quer fazer de mim um objeto?

– Um objeto, não... será como uma...

– ...não entendo, ainda. Vai me ensinar como ser uma policial, é isso? Quer que eu vire uma de seus policiais? E ...

Enquanto ela perguntava isso, ele rapidamente se jogou em frente a ela e a puxou para si. Lina ficou abraçada e presa por ele, que a olhou bem nos olhos. Ela ficou sem reação no princípio, restando lhe olhar nos olhos de íris mais curta, escuros, que pareciam prender a atenção do olhar dela. Ele percebeu a inocência dela. Teria um pouco mais de trabalho para desabrochar aquele botão que era quase uma flor. De repente, ela começou a se mover em intenção de sair do abraço dele.

– Poderia me soltar? ...por que está me abraçando assim... ahhh... – ela foi mais apertada contra o tronco dele. Ambos os corpos estavam colados um no outro – mas não por vontade dela. Rapidamente, ele admirou-lhe a beleza dos traços faciais, das feições juvenis, dos olhos que o encaravam com medo.

– Será minha prisioneira particular... – disse em direção ao ouvido, num tom irresistivelmente agradável de ouvir.

Lina arregalou os olhos. Aquilo não era bom sinal. Ele não parecia estar em juízo em falar aquilo.

– ...mas... o que eu fiz? – ela apertou os lábios um no outro ao sentir uma única mão dele percorrer na lateral do corpo.

– O que fez? Hmmm... você ainda foi uma menina má por manter tanto tempo em segredo que sabia das falcatruas daquele homem...

– Oh... mas eu nunca me envolvi...

– Shh... não se justifique... – ele atreveu-se a falar enquanto beijava-lhe o pé do ouvido – eu quem decidirei... o seu futuro aqui... e tudo depende de você, Lina...

Ela sentiu como se estivesse perdendo as forças, mas o senso de juízo a fez tentar sair daquele ninho em que ele a colocou. Ele segurou-a tranquilamente pelos pulsos.

– Ainda não terminei...

– Recuso a me prestar a isso! – ela puxou seus pulsos com todas as forças, fazendo Laffitte soltá-la – Está me tratando como uma mundana?

Ele riu. Levantando-se, ele caminhou em direção à ela, que recuou até bater com as costas na parede.

– Já a tratei como uma prisioneira que já teve privilégios demais aqui dentro... – ele apontou a bengala em direção ao peito dela, forçando a ponta contra – agora... é hora das mudanças. Eu mesmo a punirei... como se deve.

– Por favor, não me faça nada! Imploro! – ela caiu de joelhos no chão, curvando-se ali quase aos choros.

Aquilo era como uma música predileta que estivesse contando e que precisasse parar para ouvi-la. Colocando a bengala no antebraço, ele se curvou e ajudou-a a levantar.

– Para com isso. Só vai piorar sua situação.

– Então...

– Não vou explicar tudo novamente, está bem? Apenas seja obediente a mim e faça tudo... mas tudo que eu quiser.

– ...mas depende do que vai me pedir...

– Depende? Não... isso não é válido para você. Eu quem dito as regras. – disse ele, num tom mais sério.

– ...por que isso?

– Venha cá. – ele ordenou, sentando-se na única cadeira daquele quarto.

– ...o que quer?

– ... quero que me beije.

Lina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo já era a armadilha dele para fazê-la prisioneira permanente ali. Sua aventura com ela começava ali.

– O que está esperando?

– ...eu nunca fiz isso... nunca fui imposta a dar prazer a alguém, principalmente dessa forma!

Laffitte olhou aquela garota de forma austera. Não estava disposto em ser contestado em sua ordem.

– Fará agora...

Aquilo deixava a moça confusa. Nunca imaginou na vida que ouviria uma ordem tão... erótica como aquela. Sua mente virgem imaginava diversas coisas tão loucas e tão confusas que ela não podia decifrar ali. O que ela realmente sentiu ao ouvir aquela ordem? Aqueles lábios finos lhe beijando o pescoço poucos minutos antes... ela sentiu uma sensação que não podia decifrar se era desconfortável ou não. Mas ela, como uma moça que teve a mais requintada educação, não deveria se submeter aos abusos de um homem, ainda por cima sem razão nenhuma.

– ...me recuso.

– Oh... essa é a primeira vez que me desobedece.

– Ainda não sou obrigada a ceder caprichos como este! Sou uma moça de respeito.

– Filhos de bandidos mafiosos sempre carregam um pouco a culpa dos seus pais... – e ele continuava a provocação.

– Chega de falar assim do meu pai... garanto que ele vai se arrepender e será solto daqui há alguns anos!

– Hohohoho... duvido. A Marinha é bastante rigorosa até com os mais fracos gatunos... e chega dessa conversa... vem aqui cumprir sua ordem... ou vai para a cela como todos os outros prisioneiros. – disse assim mesmo, sabendo que naquela pacata cidade não havia presos.

– Pois prefiro a cela!

Ele ergueu um músculo da sobrancelha inexistente.

– Certa disso?

– Sim. Eu posso ser filha de um mafioso, mas ainda tenho respeito comigo mesmo.

– Ah... esse respeito consigo vai lhe resultar em péssimas consequências...

Lina engoliu seco, mas manteve sua honra. Ele se levantou e foi até ela, pegando-a pelo pulso e levando até a uma das selas. Ordenou aos seus homens que fosse vigiada e tratada como uma normal presa. Não imaginava que as celas fossem vazias. Aquela cidade praticamente não tinha bandidos. Nem nos menores ladrões. E ela, por recusar um simples capricho daquele xerife, foi colocada ali, entre as grades. Sabia que tinha perdido os privilégios por ter negado o beijo. Ficou em dúvida se tinha feito uma coisa boa ou ruim. Pela primeira vez ali, não chorou. Estava tão atormentada com tudo que tinha acontecido que sequer estava sensível diante da situação em que se encontrava. Na noite do mesmo dia, no fim do expediente dos outros e dele mesmo, Laffitte foi até a cela de Lina, para ver como estava aquela bela jovem.

– Ei... está dormindo? – ele perguntou docilmente.

– ...hum? – ela abria os olhos, se levantando do chão.

– E então... – ele abriu a cela e entrou nela. Já havia fechado a porta do corredor que dava acesso às celas – diga-me como está sendo ficar aqui, agora?

– Não tão diferente como lá. Sinceramente.

– Sério? Mas ainda sou um homem que gosta de dar oportunidades... principalmente para você, que parece ser uma pessoa inteligente... e tendo percebido que as coisas podem melhorar ou piorar dependendo de suas atitudes... pensará melhor quando eu te ordenar algo.

– ...sinto que não sou obrigada a fazer o que não quero.

– Lamento, mas essa atitude que toma é rebelde, principalmente você sendo uma prisioneira e eu o xerife oficial dessa cidade. – ele falava enquanto se sentava em pouco distante dela, ainda de frente para Lina.

– ...e isso é uma punição para mim, não é?

– Punição ainda não... só o farei se realmente for necessário.

Lina tinha medo do que ele pudesse fazer, mas não queria ceder aos caprichos como o pedido dele de mais cedo. Ele se aproximou dela, que também estava sentada.

– Será que por uma razão maior... seria capaz de fazer o impossível?

– ...o que quer dizer?

– Estou testando sua resistência e seu caráter... espero que não se incomode com isso, mas eu necessito avaliar certas pessoas que passam por mim.

– E eu só uma delas?

– Sim... pois bem... se eu fosse capaz de ajudar seu pai ser transferido para cá, para ficar perto mais filha... você se submeteria a mim?

Lina respirou profundamente.

– ...sei que meu pai não tem mais saída...

– Mas me diga... seria capaz de tudo para poder ter seu pai aqui?

– Hmm... tudo depende das condições, Sr. Xerife.

– Prefiro que me chame pelo nome... ao menos entre nós! – ele ajeitou a rosa que estava no canto acima da orelha.

– ...isso eu posso fazer... lhe chamar pelo nome, se quiser.

– E se eu quisesse mais? – ele avançou nela, ficando bem de frente, encarando-a com certa luxúria. Lina sentiu tremer os lábios, apertando-os, e levantou-se, ficando de pé diante dele. Com o movimento, uma das mangas de sua blusa desceu, revelando-lhe o ombro.

– Eu te odeio! – ela deixou escapulir em um tom meio alterado o que quase evitou falar – porém não o odiava totalmente. Contudo, sentia que deveria ficar forme diante dele.

– Não deveria... afinal, ainda estou te mantendo aqui, longe dos que podem te matar por causa do seu pai.

– Já disse que não vou fazer coisas desse tipo. Faço qualquer serviço decente.

– ...e desde quando há um serviço decente nessa tediosa chefatura? – ele se levantou, e começou a rondar por trás dela. A moça ficou quieta, quase fechando os olhos, temerosa. As mãos suavam. De repente, um golpe lhe fez perder a consciência antes mesmo de sentir a dor. Laffitte a golpeou na nuca com sua bengala, fazendo Lina perder a consciência.

...

A consciência retornava. E com ela, a sensação de frio arrepiando a pele, era como se não estivesse vestindo absolutamente nada. E ao olhar para si, constatou que estava realmente nua. Nua, amarrada e sustentada por duas cordas grossas que estavam amarradas em seu pulso. Os pés não conseguiam encostar no chão.

– ...o que é isso? – perguntou baixinho para si mesmo.

– Já acordou? – Laffitte apareceu em gente a ela, que ficou ruborizada ao ver-se totalmente nua diante dele.

– Por favor... não me olha assim... e por que estou aqui?

– Porque chegou a hora de puni-la como se deve...

Lina arregalou os olhos. Laffite sorria maliciosamente, enquanto se aproximava mais dela, sustentada pela corda que lhe amarrava-a pelos pulsos.

– Não precisa se envergonhar de sua nudez... além de bela, eu já estou acostumado em verificar pessoas despidas em caso de roubos e tráficos... – ele levantou um pouco a aba de sua cartola, aproximando seu rosto ao dela. Ele ainda estava vestido como antes, apenas a blusa e as mangas estavam desabotoadas. Ele estava sem a bengala e com as mãos na cintura. Analisando aquelas feições de pudor e medo.

– Ohhh... você é ainda mais deleitosa amarrada desse jeito... – falando com certo tom fraco na voz, ele olhou para Lina de cima par abaixo lentamente, sentindo seu pênis contrair-se com a visão. Vendo-a tão vulnerável e à mercê dele naquele momento era mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele estava disposto de torturá-la de uma forma diferente. Um corpo como aquele não merecia uma simples tortura qualquer. O corpo suspenso pelos pulsos lhe causava certo desconforto – mesmo sendo leve. Os cabelos lisos da cor de amora era a única coisa que parecia intacta, apesarem de algumas mechas finas do cabelo curto caírem no seu rosto. Ele olhou para os seios pequenos e firmes de Lina com luxúria. Ela nada falou ali, mas temia que ele fizesse o pior – e sentia que ele faria. O corpo de poucas curvas e de costelas levemente visíveis davam um certo charme. Ele rondou o corpo dela, passando a mão pela cintura. Aquilo fez a jovem contrair-se um pouco, como se tivesse levado um susto.

– Nunca foi tocada assim, não é? – ele disse em tom baixo, quase em sussurro e perto do ouvido dela, que sequer conseguia pronunciar alguma palavra.

Então, deixou de usar a mão para usar a bengala, percorrendo por cada centímetro do corpo dela. Ela fechou os olhos, contorcendo-se quando passava em áreas onde sentia cócegas.

– Hohoho... é bem sensível... será melhor ainda.

Agrediu-a com a bengala acertando os seios. Lina não pôde evitar gemer de dor. Em seguida, ele foi até o bico de cada seios lamber onde tinha a marca fresca da bengala. Lina se contorcia e tentava soltar seus pulsos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma sensação nova e estranha em seu corpo, ao ser lambida daquele jeito. Laffitte observou essa tentativa de fuga, mas fingiu que nada percebeu.

– Vou te fazer algumas perguntas... se as respostas forem convincentes, vou te fazer uma carícia; se não, vou te golpear. Fiz essas duas demonstrações para que entenda exatamente esse meu joguinho. Está pronta?

– ...você é um louco! – ela aumentou o tom de voz e foi novamente golpeada com a bengala, só que no rosto.

– Silêncio. Agora, só responderá quando eu lhe fizer uma pergunta. – ele se dirigiu até a mesa e puxou a cadeira, sentando-se.

Lina estava tão confusa, mas de uma coisa não estava: que sofreria até morrer. Nunca imaginou que um homem tão cavalheiro e refinado, uma autoridade da lei, pudesse cometer esse tipo de abuso. Olhou para a corda que a sustentava. Pouco podia ver direito, pois o local era mal iluminado.

– Lembra-se quando depôs sobre seu pai e quando me confessou tudo sobre ele?

– ...lembro-me bem apenas... do meu depoimento no julgamento. Mas quando me interrogou pela primeira vez... eu... não me lembro direito de tudo que eu falei...

– Isso... – ele se levantou e foi até ela – pois então porque não falou todo o que me disse no dia do julgamento?

Realmente, Lina não tinha sido tão extensa quando depôs contra o pai, diferente da vem em que foi hipnotizada pelo que lhe questionava naquela hora.

– Bem... pelo menos eu denunciei ele, não? Ou disse tudo ao contrário?

– Hmmm... gostei da resposta... – ele puxou o corpo dela mais para frente, fazendo-a encostar-se a ele, desde a sua barriga até a vulva. Ela sentiu queimar as faces. Ele a encarava cheio de luxúria. Nunca teve sua genital assim tocada, ou roçada em um outro corpo qualquer – por causa disse, vai ganhar um agrado.

Ele se inclinou e começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, e foi descendo até o ombro.

– Não... assim não... por fav... hmmm... – e ele ignorava o que ela dizia, abraçando-a e puxando bem contra si, agora esmagando os seios contra seu corpo. Ele a mantinha grudada nele. E ele continuava beijando, agora subindo pela orelha, onde aspirou-lhe o cheiro fraco de perfume. Lina apertava o lábio inferior com os dentes.

– E então... o que achou?

– ...está me tratando como uma vagabunda?

– Longe de mim! – ele a soltou, deixando-a pendurada novamente – isso é apenas a continuação do meu interrogatório. Não confiei em você totalmente desde o dia em que não quis acatar minhas ordens.

– ...e não lhe obedecerei se me fizer propostas indecentes!

Rapidamente, ele puxou-a pelo corpo e lhe mordeu com força na cintura, fazendo-a gritar. E ela bem que queria gritar mais alto para que alguém viesse em seu socorro, mas... não queria ser encontrada daquele jeito, nua e amarrada pelos pulsos, sustentada por uma corda e sendo abusada daquela forma... louca. Sem tirar a boca de perto da mordida, ele a olhou com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

– Já sabe o que farei se não me obedecer, não?

– Ahhh... não mereço isso! – ela começou a chorar.

– Quem vai julgar isso sou eu... – e ele começou a lamber-lhe a mordida, limpando o sangue enquanto acariciava o outro lado da cintura com a bengala – e agradeça por ainda ter um pouco de compaixão por você, diferente de como eu fui com seu pai. – ele disse propositalmente para ver-lhe a reação.

– Meu pai... o que fez com ele? Isso aqui?! – Lina olhou para ele horrorizada.

– Não exatamente, hohohoh... – ele achou graça da inocência (ou não) dela – mas tive que machucá-lo bastante para confessar seus crimes.

– Seu... – ela começou a se sacudir, mas ele a segurou pelas pernas, se ajoelhando diante dela.

– Espero não ter que fazer exatamente o mesmo que fiz com ele... – enfatizou o "exatamente".

Estava diante da púbis dela, naquela posição. Ele soltou as pernas, afastando-as, mas ela recusava abrir suas pernas e permitir que ele a explorasse suas intimidades. Como ele era mais forte que ela, apoiou a bengala entre a curva que liga o braço ao antebraço e usou as duas mãos para afastar-lhe as pernas na marra.

– Você não tem esse direito!

– Cale-se. – atreveu-se a deslizar a língua grande e meio fina entre o começo do clitóris e dos grandes lábios. Lina gritou novamente. Sentiu uma sensação insanamente boa ao ser tocada ali. Nem mesmo ela havia se tocado desse jeito, ou não lembrava se tinha tocado suas partes íntimas apenas por prazer alguma vez. Provavelmente nunca. E ele deslizava a língua quente e molhada em torno daquela região, enquanto segurava as pernas delas mantendo-as afastadas uma da outra. Ele era calmo em fazer tudo aquilo, sem se preocupar com a aparição de alguém ali. E naquela hora, todos estavam dormindo.

– Fique à vontade para gritar... estamos do subsolo e todos já foram embora. Poderemos nos divertir livremente! – e voltou a sugar com força o clitóris dela, fazendo aquele corpo se contorcer de prazer.

– Ahh... seu... seu demônio... – ela xingava-o enquanto se controlava, tentando não dar o gosto de vitória para ele, negando-lhe o prazer que descobria de forma bruta e insana naquele começo de madrugada. E aquilo era apenas o começo...


	5. Dor e Prazer

E ele continuou a estimular aquele corpo feminino e frágil com a boca e língua até cansar. Lina se contorcia, tentando conter aquela sensação deliciosa que era ser tocada em uma parte tão pequena e íntima.

– Quando uma menininha quando faz algo errado, deve ser corrigida... e precisa aprender a ter responsabilidade e aceitar seu próprio erro... – ele volta a ficar com o rosto à altura dela e segura-a no rosto, forçando a olhar para ele. Nenhum outro olhar dela poderia ser diferente do olhar de ódio que sentia por se ver humilhada naquelas condições. E seu orgulho ainda falava mais alto que seus instintos...

Lina não podia negar para si que, por trás de todo aquele abuso por parte do xerife, sentia uma coisa que não dava para explicar, era muito mais do que imaginava. Laffitte observou por aquelas contrações dela e por estar molhada entre as virilhas que ela havia chegado a gozar ou ainda estava prestes a gozar com aquilo. Encaro-a com os lábios curvados em um sorriso malicioso. E sem falar nada, procedeu em sua tortura. Colocou seu rosto entre os seios dela, enquanto deslizava as mãos despudoradamente pelo tronco dela, devagarinho, suavemente. Lina fechou os olhos, com o rosto ardendo em chamas. Nunca alguém havia lhe tocado assim e, justo em um momento tão constrangedor, tinha que vivenciar aquilo pela primeira vez?

Mas aquelas carícias cessaram e ele voltou a golpeá-la da mesma fora que antes. Nas costas, na barriga, nas nádegas, nos joelhos e nas pernas. Lina não entendia aquela loucura dele de dar prazer e dor aleatoriamente. Aos poucos, estava se acostumando com as dores daqueles golpes – ou ele devia estar dando em menor intensidade. E isso durou uns minutos. Laffitte podia estender-se mais, muito mais... já tinha feito aquilo em outras fêmeas, mas nunca se envolvendo e chegando a satisfazer seu corpo diante delas. Mantinha toda essa animação para si. Porém, com aquela Lina estava sendo diferente de tudo que já tinha visto antes. Desde o suor da pele escorrendo até a rigidez de sua carne fresca, tudo nela atiçava a excitação não somente da mente, mas como do corpo. Talvez... ele quebrasse o tabu com ela, naquela momento. Ao acabar com os golpes de bengala, ele foi por trás dele e friccionou os dedos novamente na intimidade dela, e não somente no clitóris. Ela deixou escapulir um leve gemido ao introduzir somente a ponta do dedo no ânus dela. Lina apertou os lábios com os dentes, contendo gemidos mais esclarecidos – faria tudo para não lhe dar nenhum gosto, evitando gritar de dor ou gemer.

– ...você é bem resistente, Lina... – o homem de médios cabelos escuros falou com a boca grudada em seu pescoço, enquanto lhe acariciava a entrada mais apertada e menor de suas intimidades.

– ...

Ele começou a se despir por partes, somente pela blusa primeiramente. Lina olhou para baixo e viu a blusa dele caída no chão. Ele se pôs em frente dela e ela não pode evitar observar-lhe o peito magro, porém largo e de aspecto saudável. As costelas e os outros ossos do peito apareciam levemente sob a pele bem alva, tão clara quanto o bico dos seios (que eram de uma tonalidade pouco mais escura). Braços delgados moviam-se, terminando de tirar o resto das roupas – menos o chapéu. Um órgão sexual enorme, não grosso e nem fino, da mesma cor que a pele do corpo. Aquela magreza nem de longe mostrava uma má saúde, e ainda por cima era _sexy_. Curiosamente _sexy_.

– Não gosta do que vê? – ele perguntou, observando a seriedade com que ela olhava.

– Não é isso... é que percebi que agora estamos em igualdade... – ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

Ele sorriu, observando-a em sua sábia resposta. E começou suas provocações novamente.

– Quem disse que estamos em igualdade? – ele puxou-a pelas coxas, sustentando-a nos braços, fazendo com que ela envolvesse as pernas no tronco dele. Ajeitou-a bem e, com uma das mãos, guiou seu membro fálico até a entrada da vagina dele e, em uma estocada só, penetrou dentro dela. Lina gritou de dor ao sentir a dor não mais intensa que as surras de bengalada que levou, mas era como se estivesse sendo perfurada em um órgão vital. Ele sorria, admirando-a em sua dor e condições. Ele socava com bastante força, sem se preocupar se ela sentia algo pior que aquela dor física. E era um pênis grande e grosso, mas ele me deixou muito a vontade com os beijos e os carinhos, não teve tempo para dor somente o prazer. Laffitte puxou-a pelo pescoço com certa força e ousou em forçar um beijo. Nunca tinha feito com nenhuma vítima sua. Lina tentou relutar, mas acabou cedendo ao sentir que não tinha forças. Ao parar de beijar, aproximou os lábios ao ouvido dela e disse.

– Por uma coisa tão pouca... se fizesse, não passaria por tanto...

E voltou a beijá-la com mais voracidade, movendo seus quadris enquanto penetrava o máximo que podia dentro dela, chegando a alcançar a entrada do útero. Lina já não tinha forças nem para falar... porém estava em uma espécie de transe que nem ela sabia explicar. Ela sentia um misto de dor e prazer e já não conseguia resistir aos impulsos que pareciam brotar do seu próprio sexo. Caindo quase desfalecida nos braços ele, este resolveu soltar seus pulsos e a deixou em sue colo como se fosse uma criança adormecida. Pondo-a cuidadosamente no chão – sem atrapalhar a penetração -, ele continuou a saciar seu corpo dentro dela, movendo com menos pressão como antes. A pobre moça sentia todo o dele dentro de si, apesar de estar levemente desacordada, tomada por um estranho e insano orgasmo. Ele estimulava os seios com a boca e ela gozava numa agonia prazerosa – assim como ele. Ao sentir que gozaria dentro, não se preocupou em evitar uma possível gravidez e gozar para fora, descontando assim toda sua tensão sexual dentro dela. Lina tinha só um pouco mais de tempo até que ela conseguiu gozar um pouco depois dele. Ela sentia espasmos pelos seus músculos, sentia o corpo inteiro tremer, foi um orgasmo muito intenso, debaixo de dores pelo corpo. Era raro ter um orgasmo nessas condições – para alguém na situação dela.

Ele caiu ao lado dela, depois de retirar o pênis sem cuidado algum, fazendo-a dar um grito fundido com um gemido longo. Ambos estavam ofegantes e suados. Havia um leve cheiro de sangue, e não era apenas das partes feridas das surras que levou. Laffitte olhou para ela, para aquele corpo meio danificado. Acariciou-lhe as injúrias e sorriu ao ver entre suas pernas os vestígios de uma virgindade rompida. Isso já o enlouquecia mesmo estando satisfeito sexualmente. Ao empurrar-lhe levemente, notou que estava desacordada. Admirando aquela nudez envolta em suor, sangue e sêmen, ele pegou suas roupas e vestiu, pegando ela nua nos braços e, levando-a para um dos banheiros exclusivos para os funcionários, tratou de banhá-la, tirando toda aquela sujeira daquele corpinho com todo o cuidado que antes não teve. Aproveitou-se em poder tocar-lhe novamente as partes íntimas. Apesar de inconsciente, ela parecia corresponder àquelas carícias. Ele a admirava. Uma boneca disponível para fazer o que quisesse, sem se preocupar com ninguém. Era sua bonequinha, que poderia quebrar e consertar quando quisesse.

Após banhá-la, colocou-lhe a roupa e a levou para o estabelecimento no local de trabalho onde morava, e a pôs deitada em sua cama, deixando-a repousar. Depois de deixá-la dormindo, era a vez dele se limpar e trocar as suas roupas...

...

Lina abria os olhos lentamente. Sentia-se dolorida e confortável ao mesmo tempo. Sem se mover na cama, percebeu que estava em um lugar totalmente diferente dos lugares em que esteve fora. Veio as lembranças da noite passada como um _flash_ em sua mente, fazendo-a se sentar na cama, pondo a mão na cabeça.

Aquele homem maldito... e por que ela não estava na cela? Será que alguém veio lhe socorrer e impediu-o de continuar o resto da madrugada torturando e abusando dela?

E ele abriu a porta do seu próprio quarto, com uma bandeja na mão.

– Ah, já está acordada?

Ela lhe olhou com horror. Levantou-se da cama e ele pôs a bandeja no móvel mais perto, para impedir dela fazer o que faria: bater nele e sair correndo dali.

– Lina, Lina...

– Seu infeliz, miserável! – ela socava nele em qualquer parte onde ela pudesse tocar, chorando.

– Acalma-se ou terei que prendê-la novamente.

Ela sossegou, ainda olhando chorosa para ele.

– Você... ainda tem a audácia de...

– Depois discutimos. Vá comer alguma coisa, primeiro.

– Eu não quero comer nada! Quero sair daqui!

– Voltar para a prisão? Hummm... prefere lá que minha casa?

– ...casa?

– Sim, está aqui sob meus cuidados. Sei que está machucadinha... – ele deslizou o dedo na bochecha molhada dela – e precisa se recuperar antes de voltar para lá!

– Ora, seu...

– E se comportar bem aqui... – ele cortou a fala dela – poderá até morar aqui comigo.

– Nunca!

– Hohoho... não diga isso. Está jogando fora uma ótima oportunidade...

Lina caiu sentada no chão. Seu corpo por dentro doía mais ainda. Ele a levantou e a guiou até a cama, fazendo ela se deitar.

– Vou deixar a comida para você. Quando quiser, coma. Voltarei ao serviço, mas ao fim da tarde passo para ver como está. Tudo bem? – ele a beijou na testa, saindo do quarto. Mas não saiu antes de lembrá-la.

– Comporte-se! – e fechou a porta.

Trancando a casa, Laffitte se dirigiu ao seu escritório. E ela passou o dia todo naquele quarto, sem fazer muita coisa – até porque estava totalmente dolorida. Mal andava direito. Quando foi ao banheiro, olhou-se no espelho grande. Trancou a porta e tirou as roupas, viu as marcas da surra de bengala e a mordida mais dolorida na cintura dela. Notou a região íntima inchada, deslizando os dedos em torno dos grandes lábios. Sequer podia tocar a vagina, pois estava como se estivesse arranhada. O que aquele monstro queria com ela? Uma hora a maltratava, outra hora a confortava.

– Eu não sou seu objeto...

Vestiu-se, irritada em ver-se naquele estado. Foi comer o pouco de comida que ele havia deixado e for dormir. Tudo o que tinha que realmente fazer.

...

– Vou mantê-la comigo, mas se vier algum oficial querer saber dela, diga que está na cela e sendo tratada como prisioneira! – disse Laffitte, usando a hipnose para seus subordinados não contestarem.

E assim, tinha o controle de tudo, novamente. Com o tédio em que vivia naquela cidade, ganhou um presente do destino para suporta tal empecilho. Estava muito satisfeito em ter sua bonequinha, seu brinquedo de prazer. Com o tempo, ela se acostumaria com o destino dela nas mãos dele.

No intervalo do expediente, foi comprar alguma coisa de comer para ele e foi vê-la. Entrou devagarinho em casa e no quarto dele – o único naquele estabelecimento. Encontrou-a dormindo profundamente. Deixou-a do jeito que estava, apenas acomodando-se ao lado dela, sentado e com as pernas esticadas na cama.

– Espero que se acostume com sua nova vida daqui em diante... – sussurrou ele, bem baixinho.

E ele deu dois dias de total descanso para ela, que em seu mais íntimo queria fugir dali. Procurava pensar bem no que poderia fazer, pois enganá-lo e sofrer uma punição ainda pior seria drástico. Sabia que não aguentaria viver sob o domínio dele. Que ela faria? Tinha poucas possibilidades em enganá-lo. Por que a vida foi tão ruim com ela? Ao menos... precisava saber o porquê dele comportar-se de forma tão estranha. E o único jeito era descobrir sozinha. Quem sabe se, nisso, encontraria algum ponto fraco nele?

Em uma noite, enquanto estava sozinha no quarto dele olhando a janela, ele entrou no quarto, chegando do trabalho. Deu boa noite, mas ela não respondeu. E com isso, tomou seu banho rapidamente e foi comer alguma coisa no jantar. Ele costumava sempre comer pouco, até pelo seu ritmo de vida que levava – um xerife que ficava de plantão quase vinte e quatro horas por dia. Mas com a presença de sua "protegida", gastava mais comprando alguma comida prática para que ela não passasse fome. Voltou ao quarto e ela nem saía da janela. Foi até a cama e deitou-se.

– Lina... venha cá.

– ...Estou bem aqui...

– Venha... – falou ainda mais calmo e sedutor.

Lina olhou para trás, encarando calmamente séria. Laffitte bateu com a mão levemente na cama, ao lado dele.

– Deixa-me como estão melhorando seus machucados.

– Não quero que toque em mim!

– Mas eu quero tocá-la... sem fazer nenhum mal. Venha...

Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela, ainda sem hipnotizar ou usar alguma ameaça. Sem reclamar, Lia obedeceu e deitou-se ao seu lado.

– ...ainda estou me curando das feridas.

Ele fez menção de abrir o vestido para ver, mas ela se encolheu evirou de costas para ele. Nada disso o intimidou. Ele pôs a mão no ombro dela. Ela estremeceu um pouco. Delicadamente, ele desceu o zíper do vestido e desnudou-a apenas da cintura para cima. Lina tampou os seios, mesmo não dando para ele ver por estar de costas. O xerife deslizou os dedos suavemente pelas marcas.

– Viu só? ... se não tivesse sido uma menina má... – era dócil e atraente ao pronunciar aquelas palavras em uma voz agradável de ouvir – mas eu vou cuidar de você... até que fique totalmente curada... e poderei brincar com você novamente. – ele olhou a marca da mordida, e foi até ela e beijou. Lina deixou escapulir um gemido, fazendo parar o beijo. Ela não se movia. Ela não sabia por que se sentia volúvel nas mãos dele, e por que ele conseguia lhe arrancar alguns gemidos quando a tocava... e ele era aquele que tinha lhe golpeado sem dó.

– ...acha que sou seu brinquedo? – Lina perguntou em tom baixo.

– Acho não... tenho toda a razão em dizer que é sim... minha bonequinha... – disse ele, acariciando-lhe as costas enquanto beijava-lhe a nuca.


	6. Ganhando Confiança

Ela dormiu bem naquela noite. Sem saber como, diante de tanta tensão que aquele xerife lhe causava. Mas a ideia de fugir dali não tinha desaparecido em mente. O negócio era não ser encontrada por ele – o que era mais óbvio.

 _Ganhar a confiança dele._

 _Conquistá-lo (não de forma erótica)._

 _Não aborrecê-lo._

Eram as três regras principais que Lina definiu para si, caso seu plano fosse sucedido. Fazer com que ele a deixe sair nas ruas e assim, podendo fugir com facilidade. Sair da Chefatura de Polícia sozinha seria impossível. Então o jeito era esse. Lembrou-se da amiga mais próxima, talvez ela se lembrasse dela. Segundo Laffitte, todos na cidade estavam contra ela por causa do pai. Também essa amiga estaria?

Ele chegava de um dia de trabalho, aparentemente entediado. No cabideiro, ele colocou a bengala e a cartola e foi procurar por Lina.

– Lina? Está acordada?

– Estou, sim. – ela apareceu na porta do corredor que dava acesso ao quarto.

– Que bom!

A primeira vez que Lina o viu sem a cartola. Tinha um belo penteado, os cabelos bem penteados para trás, sem escapar sequer um fio.

– Trouxe a comida para nós, quer jantar agora?

– Claro.

Ela ajudou a arrumar a mesa para os dois. Nada que fazia era em vão. Precisava ganhar a confiança dela. Porém, Laffitte começou a desconfiar secretamente daquela atitude tão pacífica e segura, antes rude e amedrontada.

– Ora... vejo que já está melhor. Bom que durma bastante, até para se recuperar daquela nossa brincadeira. – ele pôs um pouco de vinho em ambas as taças simples.

– ...não tenho outra alternativa. – respondeu ela, pegando a taça e mexendo o vinho dentro, sem beber.

– Logo, tendo bom comportamento, posso deixá-la circular por aqui. Meus subordinados já sabem que está comigo e ficam de olho caso... venha aquela vontade de sair sem minha autorização... – ele trocou olhares desconfiados com ela.

– ...tudo bem.

Ele bateu com a taça na dela simulando um brinde e bebeu o vinho. Ela fez o mesmo. Aquela comida condimentada mal lhe abria o apetite. Ele comia normalmente aquela "gororoba" com estilo, como se estivesse em um jantar chique. Lina reconhecia quem tinha uma classe ou não, e ele tinha essa classe. Não era comum policiais, mesmo chefes superiores, terem aquela elegância e porte de uma pessoa rica.

Ao fim do jantar, ele quis limpar tudo para ela, como um agradecimento pela colaboração dela em arrumar a mesa. Lina ficou fazendo companhia para ele na sala modesta de poucos móveis. Ele vivia bem simples, principalmente em comparação a ela, que nasceu em um berço de ouro, literalmente. Depois de trocaram alguma conversa fiada, ele pediu.

– Ajuda-me no banho?

– O quê?

– Disse que para me ajudar no banho, apenas isso. É sempre bom ter alguém para esfregar as partes do corpo onde não dá para alcançar.

Lina virou o rosto para o lado, rapidamente. Depois voltou a encará-lo. Ele sorria de forma enigmática, que não dava para saber suas reais intenções.

– Venha. – ele se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro.

"Conquistá-lo".

Lina levantou-se e seguiu ele. Dentro do banheiro, ele já arrumava a banheira. Havia um sutil cheiro adocicado que a fez fechar os olhos por um momento. Ao lembrar-se que poderia ver aquele corpo despido novamente, enrubesceu.

– Eu... não quero vê-lo despido. – deixou escapulir.

– Vergonha? – ele disse, desabotoando a camisa diante dela – Ora, mas já nos conhecemos desse jeito... e além disso, não tenho problemas com isso. E você não deveria ter!

– ...

– Vou entrar na banheira, se quiser vire-se. Quando eu chamar, já estarei dentro. Assim você pode me ajudar a esfregar as costas.

– ...certo. – ela se virou de costas.

Ele terminou de tirar a roupa e colocou no cesto mais próximo. Entrou na banheira aos poucos – era água fria, como ele apreciava – e acomodou-se. Avisou a outra.

– Já posso virar?

– Pode.

Ela se virou e levou um pequeno jato d'água na cara, lançado por ele que ria dela.

– Bobinha.

– ... e o que devo fazer agora?

– Ajuda-me a lavar os cabelos enquanto eu esfrego as partes que posso alcançar.

– Sim.

Ela puxou levemente todo o cabelo dele em suas mãos. Um cabelo tão sedoso e liso, digo da inveja de todas as mulheres. Ele deu um copo vazio, para ela ir jogando nos cabelos. Ela umedeceu os cabelos que eram ótimos em tocar. Laffitte sentiu-se bem ao ter os cabelos tocados por mãos tão suaves. Ainda estranhava aquela mansidão, achando suspeita. Porém nada falou.

– Onde está o xampu?

– Não, é com isso aqui... use isso para ensaboar. – ele pegou um vidro de sabonete líquido.

– Sabonete, mesmo? – ela se surpreendeu. Com um cabelo daqueles...

– É.

Sem falar mais nada, ela lavou os cabelos totalmente, deixando-os bem limpos e cheirosos. E mesmo molhado, não tinha o aspecto ruim típico.

– Agora me deixa colocar uma toalha no cabelo, enquanto isso me esfregue as costas.

– Sim.

Ele se inclinou para facilitar ela, enquanto puxava a toalha para secar os cabelos e enrolar. Ela deslizava a bucha naquelas costas de pele tão branca e com as costelas levemente visíveis. Lembrou-se dele naquele dia, sacudindo a cabeça para esquecer; porém o que mais vinha em mente era a nudez dele.

– Qual foi a sensação que teve quando eu te "despertei"? – ele se referia a virgindade que ele tirou dela.

Ela entendeu o sentido daquela pergunta, parando com a bucha no meio das costas dele.

– ...não me lembro exatamente... não estava me sentindo confortável naquele dia. E sabe por que.

– Hohoho... mas seu corpo não mentiu. Vi quando ele reagiu aos prazeres da carne, quando se acostumou comigo dentro. Talvez, não quer se lembrar... e isso me chateia.

– ...não tomasse-a daquele jeito, então! – Lina voltou a esfregar as costas dele, com um pouco de força.

– Humm... ah, devagar com essa esponja!

– ...desculpa.

Ele sorria discretamente. Lina largou a bucha e jogou água em suas costas.

– Já terminei. Posso me retirar?

– ...não vai se banhar antes de ir dormir?

– Aqui? Com você?

– Eu já estou saindo. – ele se levantou subitamente, sem se importar com sua nudez. Fez de propósito, também.

– ... eu espero. – ela virou o rosto em questão de respeito, mas ele pegou-a pelas bochechas levemente e a fez virar o rosto para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. Lina engoliu seco, e tentou focar sua vista nos olhos dele. Parecia que suas vistas dançavam dentro da órbita, querendo olhá-lo por completo.

De repente, ela sentiu-se relaxada. Sem quebrar o contato visual, a carranca em seu rosto foi desaparecendo, amenizando a tensão em suas expressões faciais. O sorriso dele cresceu, lambendo os lábios.

– Você, Lina... – ele começou a beijá-la pelos cantos dos lábios e as mãos ainda úmidas começaram a explorar todo o seu corpo ainda vestido. Lina sentou-se tão leve que descansou a cabeça nas pernas dele. Ele começou a despi-la com cuidado, enquanto beijava desde o peito até o interior de suas coxas. Ele soltava breves suspiros, aquela carne fresca lhe enlouquecia, já fazendo se excitar imediatamente. Porém, manteve o controle ali mesmo e a fez entrar na mesma água já não tão fria em que ele estava imerso antes. Cuidadosamente, ele a banhava mais uma vez, agora com ela acordada... e sob hipnose. Lina sentia-se tão bem que sequer reagia a qualquer coisa. Ele não estava manipulando seus sentimentos, e sim fazendo liberar seu mais inconsciente desejo.

Laffitte repetiu os mesmos gestos dela quando esta lhe ajudou com o banho. Ele usou o polegar para brincar com o seu clitóris, enquanto explorar todo o corpo com a outra mão livre – ao mesmo tempo em que limpava com aquela espuma fraca. Ela descansou a cabeça no braço dele (que estava por trás dela, agachado atrás da banheira).

– Lina... – ele pronunciou em tom baixo e ela gemeu ao ouvir seu nome naquela voz; um sentimento de êxtase atravessou-lhe o corpo todo, conduzido com a luxúria.

O homem de cabelos negros e molhados retirou a toalha do seu corpo, e a pegou nos braços, levando até a cama e enxugando-a lá. Com todo o carinho que ele jamais imaginou ter com uma mulher. Uma garota. Observava a pequeneza dela em comparação a si. Os pezinhos cabiam bem na palma da minha mão. Ele lambeu os dedos limpos de forma carinhosa e sexual ao mesmo tempo. Ela gemia, experimentando uma sensação que até então não conhecia – nem mesmo naquela louca primeira vez deles. Tomada pela vontade de tocá-lo como ele fazia com ela, Lina estendeu os braços e tocou-lhe no peito reto. Ele apreciou aquilo, deixando ser acariciado por ela. Depois de um tempo, ele usou as mãos grandes e de dedos finos e longos para explorar suas coxas e nádegas, dando-lhe um aperto.

– Ai! Hmmm... – Lina deu um falso grito, enquanto alcançava ele com os braços e com isso, sendo puxada para o colo dele, onde ele imediatamente empurrou seu membro para dentro dela e movia-se lentamente no início, para Lina se acostumar, até aumentar a velocidade aos poucos. A jovem dos cabelos cor de amora sentia como se um nó acumulasse em seu estômago, assim como seus músculos interiores se espremessem em torno do pênis dele. Não era uma sensação ruim. A respiração de ambos se tornou mais desigual quando ambos atingiam seus respectivos orgasmos. Ele parecia mais adiantado, sem controlar seus gemidos.

Ela gemeu baixinho e meio soletrado o nome dele, fazendo o outro sorrir. A moça sentiu-o dentro dela batendo com mais força. Ele então levou uma de suas mãos que a abraçavam na cintura até o pescoço e pressionou levemente. Jogou ainda mais o cprpo dele contra o dela.

– Heh... eu não posso me segurar por mais tempo... preciso de você agora... – Laffitte sussurrou em seu ouvido, empurrando-a para baixo na cama enquanto pairou sobre ela, com o rosto tomado pela luxúria bem próximo dela.

Enquanto ele descarregava todo seu desejo nela, ela correspondia ao orgasmo. Lina envolveu seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e levantou os quadris, facilitando a penetração e a fricção do próprio clitóris contra o púbis dele. Gritaram juntos. Ela chegou a se saciar um pouco antes dele, puxando ar pelo nariz e boca. Após gozar fora do corpo dela, ele caiu ao lado dela, ofegante também. Ambos satisfeitos. Sem mais hipnoses. E nem tensões. Ambos se olharam um para o outro, sem falar nada, apenas se olhando.

"Ganhar a confiança dele".

Lina sentia que não era só ele que precisava ter confiança nela; Também precisava voltar a colocar os pés no chão, não deveria se entregar dessa forma a ele. Ela pudesse até amá-lo... mas não podia, ele não era um homem com sanidade mental. E mesmo assim... ainda se deixava levar pelo jeito dele, pelo toque dele, pelo olhar dele...

– Vamos dormir um pouco? – ela falou em tom de sussurro.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. E ambos dormiram profundamente do jeito que estavam.

...

Ela acordava aos poucos. Sentia-se totalmente leve. As dores no corpo haviam desaparecido e as marcas da surra da bengala estavam sumindo aos poucos. Olhou para o lado: Laffitte não estava mais lá. E realmente, pelas dez horas da manhã ele já estava em seu local de trabalho, mas deixou dois policiais sob suas ordens às portas de sua casa ali nos fundos. Arrumando-se, ela foi até a sala e viu uma bandeja modesta de café-da-manhã e foi imediatamente se alimentar. Após isso, começou a verificar aquela casa pequena onde ele vivia. Espiou pela porta e viu um dos guardas em prontidão em sua casa.

– Será que em todos os pontos ele colocou guardas para tomarem conta de mim?

"Não aborrecê-lo".

Agora, seria mais difícil uma fuga a partir dali. Ela tinha vários planos em sua mente para convencê-lo a deixar sair para passear, mas precisava colocar suas metas à frente. Laffitte era um homem perigoso. Tão perigoso como prazeroso em ter. Lina teve que vasculhar a estante dele para ler livros, senão ficaria louca somente pensando nessa fuga.

Enquanto isso, Laffitte lidava com outra missão de busca de ladrões que saqueavam parte do comércio daquela cidade de West Blue. Por dentro, ele deu graças aos céus por lhe fazer trabalhar dentro do seu emprego fatigante. Prendeu os tais homens não sem antes de aplicar algumas "correções". A violência de Laffitte espantou os outros policiais e guardas.

– É desnecessário!

– Não foi algo tão bruto para se fazer isso!

–Não sabia que o Xerife Superior era tão impiedoso assim!

E vários outros comentários que fizeram acerca dele. E Laffitte não estava nem aí. Ao chegar em casa, mandou os guardas saírem de prontidão em frente à porta e entrou.

– Lina! Já cheguei!

– Laffitte...

– Já podemos jantar. Como passou o dia?

– Lendo. Tudo o que posso fazer aqui!

– Hoh... aprecia boas leituras?

– ...um pouco. Apenas quando não tenho nada para fazer.

– Entendo... na próxima vez, vou comprar outros livros para caso já ter lido todos estes.

– Ah... não se incomoda com isso! E não tem como ler todos esses livros...

– Ah, mas faço questão! Também trouxe um vinho, se quiser beber... – ele colocou a comida condimentada e o vinho em cima da mesa.

Lina o observava, apenas. Ele tinha um leve cheiro de sangue.

– Bom, vou me banhar, tive um dia desgastante. Será que podemos apenas jantar hoje? – disse ele, tirando o chapéu e a bengala, colocando-as no cabideiro.

– er... sim, claro. – Lina concordou, sentindo um alívio por dentro. E uma inconsciente frustração – já posso ir comendo? Sinto fome, não consigo mais pular o almoço só bebendo água.

– Hmm... pode sim, minha querida. E pode dormir mais cedo, se quiser.

– Certo.

Ela o achou esgotado. Sorte dela, que poderia dormir sossegada. Quando ele deitou-se ao lado dela, comentou algo interessante para ela.

– Se der amanhã, venho te buscar na hora do almoço e poderemos comer fora daqui. Que acha?

– Ah... ótimo! Agradeço muito. Mas... lembro-me que disse sobre o perigo que corro ao pisar nessas ruas...

– Verdade. Mas estará ao meu lado e não vão confrontar o xerife da cidade... vendo que me é obediente, merece um pouco de ar mais fresco que o da janela daqui de casa... não é mesmo? – ele apertou levemente a ponta do nariz dela, de forma carinhosa.

– ...se achar que é assim... concordo.

– Bom, vamos dormir! – beijou-a nos lábios – Boa noite!

E ele parou a conversa para dormir. Lina deslizou os dedos nos lábios, sentindo um pouco de calor naquele beijo roubado. Não... não era naquela oportunidade que deveria fugir... mas já era um excelente sinal.


	7. Insano e Prazeroso

E chegou o dia em que ela poderia pisar fora daquela Chefatura de Polícia. Como prometido, Laffitte saiu do seu expediente ao meio-dia e foi buscar a moça que já estava pronta para ir junto. Antes de saírem ele apenas deixou claro o que queria. Duas coisas: não falasse com nenhum conhecido e que fosse totalmente obediente a ele. Lina concordou.

Teve um começo de tarde agradável, podendo apreciar um pouco da liberdade. Parecia um típico casal, porém eram totalmente discretos e ambos não demonstrariam nenhum sinal que indicasse que eles poderiam ser supostamente amantes. Ele também a deixou comprar algumas roupas novas, pois aquelas estavam desgastadas. Ninguém ousou em aponta-la como a filha de um criminoso traidor, principalmente porque _ele_ estava ali.

Lina sentiu-se tão sozinha, por sequer poder olhar para o lado e reconhecer pessoas, porém sentia-se protegida ao lado do enorme homem, o respeitável Xerife Superior da cidade. Quando voltou para o local de trabalho dele e precisamente para a casa dele, ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar, uma tristeza tão profunda, que só pode extravasar quando ele se retirou e retornou para o trabalho, cumprindo o expediente da tarde. Nunca o viu tão carinhoso e atencioso antes, ao mesmo tempo em que só dava privilégios se ela fizesse o que quisesse. Sentiu-se como uma mascote. Até os animais domesticados tinham mais liberdade que ela. Mas precisava ser forte, era amansando aquela desconfiança dele que poderia finalmente fugir.

Dormiu a tarde toda. Acordou ao escutar o barulho da porta abrindo. Levantou-se, esfregando os olhos. Já tinha acordado com menos fome para o jantar – teve um almoço de qualidade melhor naquele mesmo dia, em um restaurante. Da mesma forma, ele trouxe a janta para ela.

– Quer que eu vá arrumando a mesa?

– Não agora, Lina. Hoje quero fazer uma coisa diferente com você.

– ...uma coisa? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

– Sim. Vejo que está melhor e hoje pode se alimentar de forma mais saudável. Um pouco de luz solar também lhe revigorou a pele.

– E o que é?

– Nada demais. Quero brincar um pouquinho com você. – ele colocou o saco com a janta congelada em cima da mesa e foi até ela olhando-a de um jeito insinuante. Aquilo fez os olhos dela dançarem nas órbitas. Engoliu seco.

– Vai me machucar novamente? Por quê? – ela perguntou, recuando a cada passo que ele avançava.

Ele a pegou nos braços, colocando-a de bruços sobre o ombro esquerdo e a levou para o quarto. Lá, amarrou-a na cama, prendendo-lhe pelos pulsos apenas. Em seu interior, Lina só se preparava para o pior.

– Fica aí... voltarei já.

– Ficaria mesmo que não estivesse presa. Há necessidade me amarrar?

– Calada. – e saiu do quarto.

A moça dos cabelos cor de amora fitou estática para a porta por onde ele saiu. E agora, o que se passava na cabeça dele? Depois de alguns minutos, voltou ele com o prato da comida congelada – que agora estava pronta e cheirosa – e explicou a brincadeirinha que ele queria para aquela noite.

– A cada capricho meu obedecido, eu darei um pouco de sua comida.

Lina sequer tinha tanta fome para sentir-se pronta para qualquer coisa. E parece que ela deveria ceder aos caprichos e as brincadeiras dele, se quisesse ganhar confiança.

– Venha aqui... – ele soltou os pulsos, porém ficou de joelhos ao lado dela na cama, abrindo o zíper e colocando seu enorme e pálido pênis para fora, querendo que ela chupasse. Ela fez uma cara feia e ele não perdeu a oportunidade.

– Vamos... não quer seu jantar? Primeiro, satisfaça minha fome... – ele se referia ao desejo sexual dele – depois, deixarei que satisfaça a sua.

Estava sem saídas. Olhou aquele comprimento fino, porém de espessura grossa e enorme, e achou que seria tão difícil introduzir aquilo na boca. Ele jogou os cabelos curtos dela para trás, podendo ver melhor o rosto dela.

– Vamos, Lina...

Ela pegou aquele órgão meio ereto e abriu timidamente a boca. Ao tocar a glande com a língua, fê-lo gemer longo e baixinho.

– Mova os lábios, apenas... – para ajuda-la, ele moveu só um pouco os quadris, para mostrar o tipo de movimento que queria que Lina fizesse com a boca.

E assim ela fez. Só não conseguia engolir todo praticamente. Laffitte apreciava aquela obediência e também aquela inexperiência. Parou de mover os quadris para deixar somente ela mover sua boca contra o pênis dele. Lina tinha os olhos entreabertos. Observava as leves veias que brotavam do púbis liso dele até o começo do pênis. Ele começou a mexer nos próprios testículos, estimulando-os. Lina tinha uma boca morna, macia, uma língua tão aveludada que rapidamente fez ficar mais duro aquele pedaço de carne, que aparentava uma cor rosada agora.

Vendo que ela ia pegando o jeito, ele forçou seu pênis contra aquela boca levemente úmida, forçando-a a engolir um pouco mais do comprimento. Ela sentiu-se levemente sem ar e foi recuando a cabeça. Aquilo o deixou ainda mais excitado, e repetiu o movimento. Ela repudiava o excesso daquele membro enorme quase passando o comprimento da língua.

– Mais um pouquinho, Lisa... abra mais a boca.

Lisa fazia com a cabeça que não. E ele enfiava mais, segurando a cabeça dela com uma mão.

– Tenta controlar melhor a respiração... quando eu mandar, você para de respirar por um breve momento.

Lisa imaginou-se engolindo o gozo dele e aquilo deu certo nojo. E temia que aquilo a sufocasse. Por que ele não se satisfazia logo? Ela se questionava, enquanto começava a pegar o jeito. Instintivamente, ela começou a usar a língua, roçando-a contra o comprimento. Ele apertou os lábios.

– Isso... quase... está quase, Lina...

Depois de mais uns minutos, ele pediu para ela parar com a respiração. Ela obedeceu ainda medonha do que ele poderia fazer de mais insano. Ele tratou aquela boca como se fosse uma vagina, socando seu pênis contra. Aquilo chegou a fazer cócegas no céu de sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que uma leve excitação despertou dentro de si. Seu inconsciente se agradava em poder vê-lo sentir prazer. Os movimentos dos músculos do baixo ventre pareciam sensuais. Ela apoiou as mãos nas coxas dele. E ele terminava de gozar dentro. Lina sentiu certa ânsia de vômito e tentou travar sua garganta para não engolir aquilo. Ao vê-lo tirar o pênis de sua boca, Lina tentou cuspir, mas ele a pegou pela garganta e a deu um leve susto nela, fazendo-a engolir aquele líquido não muito volumoso, e com um gosto indecifrável. Não dava pra dizer se era doce ou salgado. Forçada a engolir aquilo, Lina jogou o corpo para trás, buscando fôlego depois de segundos sem respirar.

– Isso... boa menina! Terá direito da metade do seu prato se deixar fazer mais uma coisinha.

"Mais?" Lina arregalou os olhos, olhando para ele. Tiraria o fôlego dela novamente? Partiria para a tortura física? Se fosse, achava que não resistiria naquela noite.

Ele começou a desabotoar a camisa, ao mesmo tempo em que subia na cama com os joelhos. Desnudou-se até as coxas – apenas manteve o macacão descido. Puxou-a pelas pernas, ajeitando-a na cama. Afastou-lhe as pernas, levantou o vestido e desceu a calcinha.

– Gostaria que não usasse mais isto enquanto estivesse aqui. – comentou ele, rodando a calcinha na ponta do dedo indicador.

Laffitte jogou a peça ao lado e ajeitou-se ali, de bruços, de frente a genital dela. Lina sentiu-se incomodada, porém não expressou nenhum desconforto. Ele deslizou apenas o indicador do começo dos poucos pelos pubianos dela até a vagina, passando propositalmente no clitóris. A jovem não pode evitar um leve suspiro. Ele olhou para ela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Agora, quero que goze para mim, como fiz para você. – ordenou, pousando os lábios finos dela delicadamente nos grandes lábios.

Lina respirou fundo. Sabia que aqueles toques já a excitavam e ela já tinha ficado levemente "inspirada" ao vê-lo satisfazer-se em sua boca.

– Tem toda a liberdade para se mexer como quiser... não vai atrapalhar! – disse ele, com a voz abafada enquanto deslizava a língua em torno do clitóris.

Tendo a oportunidade de gozar também, ela se entregou em seu prazer, abrindo ainda mais as pernas de pele clara, não tão mais claras que a pele do outro. As mãos deles começaram a deslizar pela barriga dela, até chegar aos seios mimosos e de bico rosado dela. Lina quase revirava os olhos. Não era de todo mal que ele estava torturando ela daquele jeito. Para quem esperava o pior, sentia-se bem aliviada - apesar de quase ter sido sufocada por ele quando ela foi obrigada a satisfazer o sexo dele com a boca e quase a garganta.

– Lina... Lina... – o xerife falava com a boca grudada nela, olhando-a vez em quando para assistir se ela estava se sentindo satisfeita. Ele queria vê-la chegar ao mesmo orgasmo que ele.

Foi mais demorado para ela chegar a total satisfação, depois de ser muito acariciada e chupada até quase dentro da vagina – foi quando ela sentou a sensibilidade maior e conseguiu chegar ao prazer, quase soltando seus pulsos da cabeceira. Laffitte aprofundou a língua dentro da vagina dela, sentindo o gosto levemente doce dali. Parecia água. Ele ficou admirando por alguns segundos toda aquela região genital úmida. Lina parecia que tinha entrado em um transe. Não conseguia concentrar-se no momento. Era como se ela estivesse dopada.

– Lina... minha querida... – ele acariciou a bochecha dela, aproximando os lábios aos dela, que se encontravam entreabertos. Aos poucos, ela voltava a realidade. Trocaram olhares.

– ...satisfiz meu senhor?

– Hmmm... gostei desse tratamento. Sou seu senhor, então? – ele começou a beijá-la seguidamente pelas bochechas até chegar aos lábios com resquícios de sêmen.

– ...hmmm... você me trata como sua escrava sexual...

– Mas eu não a vejo como uma escrava... e sim como uma mulher. Minha e única mulher... – estendeu um longo beijo no pescoço, fazendo-a revirar os olhos com um prazer súbito e instantâneo que correu por todo o corpo, arrepiando-se.

Ele terminou de beijá-la e confortá-la para lhe dar a recompensa merecida: o jantar.

– Quer comer seu jantar agora ou quer tomar um banho antes?

– ...quero comer agora. Pode me soltar para usar o garfo?

– Não precisa! Eu te dou de comer. – ele foi até o prato dela e pegou juntamente com o garfo.

– ...eu sei me alimentar, não se preocupe.

– Eu sei... mas não quero que se esforce muito... não agora...

Ele enfiou o garfo no pedaço de carne vermelha e suculenta e ofereceu para comer. Ela olhou para ele e para o pedaço de carne aleatoriamente.

– Vamos... abra a boca... mais uma vez.

Por fim, acabou se convencendo. Deixou ser alimentada por ele com se fosse um bebê aprendendo a comer. A comida que degustava parecia ter o sabor mais definido, diferente do que esperava depois de ter engolido aquele sêmen à força. Ou era a fome, ou a comida parecia até mais saborosa. Poderia devorar dois pratos daquele.

– Parece faminta, mesmo... – comentou ele, observando sua dócil prisioneira ser cuidada por ele, mesmo tendo os pulsos presos a cabeceira da cama – durante uma semana, deixarei com os pulsos amarrados. Quero ver até onde vai a confiança que posso ter em você. Seja dócil e paciente... e será mais que minha prisioneira... como já disse antes... minha mulher.

Lina ouvia calada. E com os pulsos amarrados (agora, fora da cabeceira), ela estava dependente dele para muitas coisas. Sairia para trabalhar e deixaria a sua amada prisioneira assim. Ele ainda suspeitava daquela calma toda...

...

Naquela semana tinham sido dispensados seus planos de fuga. Ela sentia que ganhava a confiança de Laffitte – ela tinha essa impressão – e queria manter isso. Talvez, aquela prova de confiança fosse a total vitória dela, por isso seguia calada, obediente aos caprichos dele. Eram horríveis e curiosas ao mesmo tempo as experiências loucas que ele lhe apresentou nesse tempo todo. E ele sempre voltava do expediente concluído com um agrado. Num dia, trouxe sobremesas suculentas e as deu na boca. Colocava-a cama e espalhava pedaços das sobremesas, e degustava apenas com a boca, aproveitando para lambê-la e mordiscá-la eroticamente. E fazia o mesmo em seu corpo, querendo que ela comesse diretamente com a boca, degustando um pouco dele também. Eram experiências loucas, jamais imaginadas em sua vida. E terminaram aquele banquete deles com um incrível sexo. Podia ser tudo obrigado por ele, mas tinha sido uma noite cheia de fantasias loucas e prazerosas.

Também teve um dia daquela semana em que passou com os pulsos amarrados em que ambos fizeram sexo com a participação de uma boa garrafa de champanhe. Ele espalhou o líquido alcoólico pelo corpo dela, degustando ambos com os lábios que chupavam aquela pele macia e molhada. Laffite ousou em suas fantasias criativas, banhando o próprio pênis na bebida e dando para ela chupar e sugar o órgão fálico úmido do líquido. Ele também teve a ousadia de colocar um pouco de champanhe dentro da vagina dela e beber dali mesmo. Ela achou aquilo estranho, mas gozou com aquilo – facilitando a saída do champanhe pela própria vagina. E ele se deleitava com aquilo, bebendo e colocando-a para beber. Terminaram aquele resto de noite embriagados e sexualmente satisfeitos.

Ela sabia que deveria logo fugir de tudo aquilo. Podia ser estranhamente prazeroso, mas era insano. Deveria sair dali logo antes que ele partisse para o sadismo em machuca-la. Por enquanto, tudo eram "flores".

Passada a semana dos pulsos amarrados, Lina pode ter a liberdade deles na semana seguinte.

– Meus parabéns! Vejo que é uma perfeita parceira nas nossas brincadeiras! – disse ele, puxando-a no colo e beijando-lhe a nuca.

– ...eu tinha outra saída?

– Mas você gostou... e gozou comigo em todas as nossas vezes! – comentou enquanto começava a apertar os seios dela de forma possessiva com apenas uma única mão.

– Não dava para resistir tantas coisas... assim... – ela respirou fundo.

– Inovadoras?

– Sim... sim, é isso!

Ele pegou no queixo dela e fê-la virar o rosto para si. Olhou bem naqueles olhos púrpuras.

– Você é uma beleza exótica... não dá para imaginar que vinha daquele homem tão feio!

Lina olhou para ele seriamente.

– Provavelmente sua mãe deveria ser muito bela... para vir algo tão esplêndido assim. – terminou de falar dando um cheiro do pescoço, fazendo-a inclinar um pouco a cabeça para o lado – sua mãe era assim, tão bela?

– Não sei. Não me lembro dela.

– Oh... mas tenho certeza que deveria ser tão linda como você.

Lina não havia mentido. Era ainda um bebê quando a mãe morreu e o pai nada falava acerca da esposa. Mas realmente, Lina era mais parecida com a mãe. Principalmente na cor dos cabelos e dos olhos.

– Laffitte... já que não sou tão sua escrava e sou praticamente sua mulher... poderia me conceder um capricho também?

– Bem... se eu puder conceder... do que se trata?

– ...quero voltar a ver a rua novamente.

Laffitte olhou-a, querendo encontrar suspeitas atitudes nela, mas nada encontrava. Ela falava naturalmente.

– Pode ser amanhã mesmo.

– Ah... obrigada! – ela o abraçou. Achou tão agradável abraçá-lo... embora lutasse para não cair naquela tentação.

Ele em nada demonstrou sua desconfiança. Apesar de vê-la tão submissa, qualquer coisa lhe dizia que ela estaria tramando algo. Ambos tinham suas incertezas e desconfianças que eram guardadas para si, naquela relação imposta e... amorosa.


	8. Arriscando Tudo

O dia seguinte seria o dia decisivo para Lina. Só de imaginar seu plano de fuga finalmente sendo colocado em ação, as suas mãos começavam a tremer e ela mal conseguia sentir o chão sob seus pés. Era louca aquela ideia, mas sentia que conseguiria fugir de um jeito que ele jamais a encontraria.

No mesmo horário de sempre – no almoço – ele passou em sua casa atrás do local de trabalho para busca-la.

– Está radiante... – disse ele, vendo-a reagir abaixando os olhos como se estivesse encabulada.

– ...não sei como.

– Está se acostumando bem. Vendo-a tão obediente, quem sabe se poderei deixa-la transitar por aí livre e solta de mim?

– ...nada mais me interessa lá fora.

– É mesmo? – ele acariciou o rosto dela gentilmente.

– ...por enquanto, não. O que me resta é viver pacificamente... aqui.

– Comigo. – ele deu o braço a ela – e então, vamos comer lá fora?

– Vamos! – ela deu o braço a ele.

No mesmo restaurante em que estavam, Lina observava tudo calmamente, sempre próxima. Almoçaram normalmente, entre conversas e risos. No fundo, Laffitte sempre desconfiava dela quando estava mais mansa. Alguns meses se passaram desde que ela passou a ficar com ele à força. E ela realmente mostrava submissão e parecia até gostar de viver como amante dele. Mas tudo... ainda lhe cheirava mal. Sem provas, nada poderia lhe dizer que ela estava tramando.

– Será que podemos olhar a cozinha ao vivo daqui?

Essa cozinha ao vivo que Lina se referia era ao grande espaço em frente a todos onde os cozinheiros preparavam a comida, em vez de dentro de uma cozinha fechada. E os cozinheiros faziam malabarismos com a comida e até com o fogo, atraindo a atenção dos clientes.

– Claro, Lina. E se quiser mais algo...

– Não, estou satisfeita... só... queria ver melhor a apresentação deles. Vem comigo?

– Lógico. – disse ele, ajeitando a cartola.

Foram até o lugar exposto, onde muitas pessoas ficavam por aí os assistindo. Ela viu os galões de gás que serviam para cozinhar a comida perto dos fogões e propositalmente, abriu-os. Uma atitude quase suicida, já que os cozinheiros brincavam com o fogo ali, literalmente. De repente, um forte cheiro de gás invadiu aquela área. Lina procurava prender a respiração o máximo que podia para não se intoxicar com o cheiro.

– Mas que cheiro de gás é esse? – muitos perguntavam ali, colocando as mãos no nariz.

– Não é melhor irmos embora? – perguntou Lina para Laffitte.

– ...está com medo de quê? – ele perguntou com tom de desconfiança na voz.

– Sei lá... desse cheiro...

– Não há com o que se preocupar, eles sabem como lidar com isso...

Sequer terminou de falar e houve uma explosão pequena que causou fogo em todas as bancadas. Lina agarrou-se na perna do enorme homem, que colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça dela. Ela simulava confiança nele, apenas. Na oportunidade que ele a deixasse mais solta, correria dali.

– Fica calma... já vamos sair daqui.

Uma correria começou dentro do restaurante, com aquele fogo todo. Foi então que Lina, vendo Laffitte se distrair ao ver uma enorme labareda de fogo perto dele, soltou-se da perna dele. Ao se desviar da labareda, ele quis puxar Lina e... cadê a Lina?

A garota dos cabelos de cor roxo-avermelhada correu por entre a multidão até encontrar a saída.

– Lina! – gritou Laffitte, correndo pelo local. Um homem parou-o no caminho pedindo socorro.

– Faça alguma coisa, xerife! Tem pessoas sendo incendiadas aqui!

– Solta-me! – ele jogou o tal homem par ao lado – vai chamar a ambulância, não a polícia!

Ele jogava tudo o que via em sua frente em busca dela. Sim... a vontade de ir logo embora quando começou aquele cheiro... ele viu dois homens tentando fechas as válvulas de gás. Foi ela quem mexeu naquilo. O xerife teve essa percepção e chegou à conclusão que esperava: ela aproveitou aquilo para fugir dali.

– Sua esperta... mas não terá liberdade aqui nessa cidade! – resmungou ele, indo até a saída. Muitos gritavam por ambulância ali, outros o cercavam achando que ele era o herói que salvariam aquela gente. Isso só o irritava. Enquanto não encontrasse Lina, não sossegaria.

Enquanto isso, Lina corria que nem desesperada pelos becos que ela sequer conhecia. Era uma cidade portuária, o porto era ali perto da Chefatura de Polícia e ela poderia se infiltrar em um navio sequer e fugir. Mas e se ele quisesse procura-la por lá? E mal ela imaginava que ele havia tido essa ideia, digirindo-se para o porto principal antes dela chegar.

Desde aquela confusão em sua antiga mansão e quando foi levada por Laffitte para a Chefatura de Polícia, Lina se via em uma escuridão tão profunda. Conheceu o mais insano sadismo e o mais atraente paixão, mas jamais se levaria pelas curiosidades e ilusões de sua juventude. Assustada e amedrontada com a fuga, ela tinha a esperança nessa fuga, tendo a certeza de que se livraria desse homem que a mantinha como refém pessoal. Entretanto, algo lhe deixava perturbada perante aquela situação. Estava cansada e com sede, queria se sentar ou beber alguma coisa, mas não podia. Foi uma corrida em busca de sua liberdade. Mal havia almoçado e sentia a comida embrulhar um pouco em seu estômago. A insegurança lhe punha nervosa e ela sabia que o nervoso seria seu pior inimigo naquela missão, mais até que Laffitte.

Vendo o porto um pouco distante, Lina encostou-se à parede de uma das casas, pegando o fôlego que precisava. Olhando para os lados, encontrou as ruas calmas como sempre. De longe, o barulho da ambulância.

– Perdoem-me... se alguém inocente sair ferido... ou morto. – disse ela para si mesma.

Depois de alguns minutos, se dirigiu ao porto que funcionava normalmente. Tinha poucas pessoas por ali. Muitos caixotes vindos e prontos para entrarem em embarcações. Olhou em volta, verificando algum sinal do Laffitte por perto. Entrou em um dos grandes galpões. O que havia entrado estava cheio de homens carregando caixotes de um lado para o outro. Deparou-se com uma escada que dava acesso ao andar de baixo.

– Com licença... a senhora está perdida? – um idoso de cabelos brancos e corcunda apareceu diante dela, fazendo-a levar um breve susto.

– Eu... procuro algo que perdi por aqui...

– Parece cansada... quer um pouquinho de água?

– Bem... sim, gostaria. – concordou para não levantar suspeitas. Ele parecia que trabalhava ali e precisava ganhar confiança antes que fosse expulsa.

O tal senhor idoso trouxe água para ela. Lina cheirou e verificou a água na frente dele, que riu.

– Fica calma... não sou desses que cometeriam uma atitude tão covarde com uma garota tão bela como você.

– Bem... é que estou nervosa.

– Nervosa? Do quê? Se eu puder ajudar a procurar o que perdeu...

– Bem... na verdade... se eu contar a verdade não me expulsará?

– Hmm... do que se trata, então?

– Fujo do meu raptor! – ela começou a falar com a voz tremida.

– Raptor? Ora... deveria ir para a Chefatura de Polícia da cidade! Lá você pode encontrar a segurança que precisa e...

– Meu raptor está lá...

– É mesmo? – o velho arqueou uma das sobrancelhas finas e bem ralas.

– Sim... por favor! – ela ajoelhou-se e colocou o copo d'água no chão – esconda-me desse xerife!

– Xerife? ...ora... então quer me dizer que... o xerife da cidade é seu raptor?

– Sim... um xerife demoníaco! – disse Lina, aos choros.

– Isso é uma acusação muito séria! – comentou o idoso, tossindo – bom, se quiser fica aqui... mas não poderá dormir aqui à noite.

– Mantenha-me escondida, por favor! Prometo ficar quietinha aqui...

E algo imprevisto aconteceu: um grupo de homens se juntou em torno dos dois.

– É essa... a filha daquele corrupto!

– Vamos leva-la para as autoridades!

– É uma fugitiva!

Lina quase perdeu os sentidos. Empurraram o idoso que gritou de dor ao cair no chão e agarraram a jovem, levando-a para onde ela jamais queria voltar. A moça se se contorcia nos braços fortes que a imobilizaram e, mesmo lutando para se soltar, seu corpo só ficava cada vez mais mole. Com a recompensa imposta por Laffitte urgentemente, todos saíram à procura de Lina, que chegou ao local onde estava confinada sob vaias, humilhações e algumas pedras atiradas em si. Uma dela havia pego a cabeça dela, deixando-a zonza e inconsciente aos poucos.

– Parem de atirar pedras! Ela deve chegar viva até o xerife! – gritou um dos homens que a arrastaram até lá.

...

Abrindo os olhos aos poucos, Lina recobrava a consciência. A cabeça lhe doía e o estômago parecia que embrulhava. Não deveria ter comido tão bem naquele restaurante. Porém, com a certeza que passaria muitas horas perdida pelas ruas, resolveu comer muito bem antes. Estava amarrada novamente, com os pulsos suspensos no alto, mas dessa vez estava encostada à parede e com os pés ao alcance do chão. De repente, uma súbita vontade de vomitar veio até sua boca, não podendo evitar aquele desconforto. O barulho da porta daquela cela se abriu e isso só a deixou mais tensa e trêmula. Ouviu passos de alguém se aproximando e logo pode adivinhar quem era. A única luz vinha do lado de fora da porta, que ficava de frente para a lado em que Lina se encontrava amarrada e a impedia de enxergar detalhadamente as coisas, principalmente o rosto do homem que se aproximava. Mas ela conhecia bem aquela energia sinistra vindo do ser que se aproximava.

– Parece que a minha bonequinha foi desobediente... muito desobediente. – Laffitte sacudia a cabeça negativamente, pondo-se ajoelhado ao lado dela com apenas um dos joelhos. Lina nada respondeu – Estávamos nos dando tão bem, Lina... por um momento, achei que poderia confiar em você... – ele deslizou a ponta da bengala no rosto dela e olhou para o vômito dela com um pouco de careta, mas não sentia nojo de nada daquilo – ...vejo que o almoço não lhe caiu bem...

Ele se levantou e acendeu a luz do ambiente. Branca, pálida e triste. Lina se encontrava abatida.

– Diga-me... foi você quem provocou aquele incêndio, não?

– ...foi. – ela confessou seriamente a verdade.

– Ohhh... não imaginava que fosse capaz de quase matar toda aquela gente... para simplesmente fugir e se livrar de mim. Isso foi um crime, sabia?

– Fiz para me livrar de um demônio como você... que me mantinha em cativeiro.

– Ahh... então eu sou um demônio, não é?

– ...sabe que sim.

– Mas eu cuidava de você! – calmamente, ele fazia uma dramatização barata e cínica – Mas você não foi tão sincera comigo!

Ele foi até ela e soltou os pulsos, mas puxou-a pelos cabelos e levou-a para outra sala.

– Vamos para a outra cela mais limpinha... enquanto vou mandar uns guardas a limparem essa.

Na outra cela, ele a jogou no chão com certa brutalidade. Lina levou a mão até a parte da cabeça machucada. Tinha um pano envolto nela.

– Se não tivesse fugido de mim, jamais seria linchada pelo povo lá fora... afinal... eles se lembram do seu pai... e agora te veem como criminosa por incendiar um restaurante e ter saído do meu controle brevemente. E isso só fez voltar a desconfiar de suas ações.

– ...mata-me... por favor... – ela pediu.

– Matá-la? Não... não há necessidade disso. Mas castiga-la... isso terei que fazer... como uma criminosa que é... – ele disse em um tom que a fez arrepiar de medo.

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos lilás da jovem, que começou a chorar na frente de seu raptor. Laffitte caminhou até à porta, parando e virando-se para ela.

– Deixarei que se recupere mais um pouco... para começar os castigos.

O homem de cartola e bengala pendurada no antebraço fechou a porta atrás de si. Fechando os olhos úmidos, Lina desejava que aquilo não estivesse acontecendo de verdade. Ela não tinha ideia de quanto tempo estava aqui. E agora, precisaria juntar forças para suportar o que de pior viria dele. Com isso, um pouco de sono a fez adormecer ali no chão, do jeito que estava.

Horas depois, é acordada com o barulho da porta batendo. Laffitte aproximou-se da criatura, que acorda sonolenta e que não consegue se mover direito. Agachou-se, viu o pulso dela. Estava com febre.

– Péssima hora para ficar assim, Lina... porque terei que castiga-la do jeito que estiver.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas olhava para ele. Dessa vez, sem uma gota de lágrima.

– Deixei todos saírem após o fim do expediente... para que possamos nos divertir em paz. – disse ele, pegando-a no colo. Lina fechou os olhos, apenas. Ele a levou para o banheiro dos presidiários – sempre vazio por falta de criminosos naquela cidade. Em um dos chuveiros, ele começou a despi-la para coloca-la em baixo da água fria. Lina levou um susto com o baque, até mesmo porque estava febril, e começou a tremer. Deixando-a completamente nua, ele pôs a limpar com cuidado o corpo dela. Ela mal tinha força para ficar de pé e tentar lutar contra ele em algum momento ali seria totalmente inútil. O jeito era se entregar e suportar tudo que ele faria com ela. Do constrangimento até as agressões. O que ele fosse fazer.

– Admirei sua sagacidade em fugir daquela forma... deixou-me até excitado, sabia? – ele comentou, enquanto Ele me esfregava com certa delicadeza a pele dela com uma esponja. Quando ele passou a esponja entre as pernas dela, ela fechou os olhos. Incrivelmente, sentia uma estranha onda de prazer em ser tocada por ele daquele jeito. Ela sequer acreditava que isso estava acontecendo, era humilhante demais para si. Quando ele terminou, desligou o chuveiro e levou-a de volta para a cela, colocando-a presa suspensa pelos pulsos, do mesmo jeito que havia deixado na vez em que teve o corpo violado por ele pela primeira vez.

– Você não me deu uma alternativa melhor... juro que não queria vê-la passar por isso novamente... – disse ele cinicamente, lambendo os lábios com certa luxúria ao ver aquele corpo feminino e belo exposto para seu bel-prazer.

Lina não estava hipnotizada, mas parecia estar inconsciente. A verdade era que ela estava bem ciente de tudo que passava, apenas aceitava calada e frágil aos caprichos daquele homem.

...

Havia voltado a se encontrar em sua sádica diversão. Talvez deveria agradecer a Lina por ter dado uma razão perfeita para aquilo. Naquela noite, ele se divertiu chicoteando-a eroticamente – principalmente nas áreas de pudor de seu corpo – até chegar ao clímax e descontar naquele corpo seu prazer sexual originário daqueles atos.

Foram mais de vinte chicotadas bem distribuídas por todo o corpo dela. Terminou quando ela parou de gemer de dor e ficar um pouco inconsciente.  
Nos riscos rosados e com filetes de sangue, ele deslizava a língua enquanto desabotoava a blusa e a tirava.  
Passando as mãos pelas marcas do chicote, beijava cada centímetro daquela pele machucada, desde os bicos dos seios até o umbigo. Lina abriu os olhos aos poucos, vendo a imagem daquele homem "aliviando" as chicotadas com carícias, lambidas e até beijos. Fechou os olhos novamente. Deixava-se levar pelos sentimentos que a domavam ali mesmo, desde a dor até o prazer.

Uma outra atividade fez Laffitte soltar seus pulsos e, pegando-a no colo, coloca-a de bruços na numa mesa fria de metal que havia ali  
Prendeu suas mãos e pés.

– Vamos terminar a nossa brincadeirinha de hoje...

Afastou bem as pernas dela e entrou sem nenhuma gentileza, fazendo-a gritar. E encravava-se com força, fazendo-a até chorar. Ele gemia que nem um louco, enquanto tirava as calças e se desnudava por completo, sem parar de meter dentro daquela vagina tão úmida e apertada.

– Ah... mata-me... por... favor... – Lina implorava com a voz fraca e soluçando.

– Você gosta... está tão molhada... e ainda geme baixinho... – disse ao pé do ouvido dela, enquanto enfiava todo seu enorme pênis dentro dela em estocadas que dava de três em três segundos.

E o pervertido xerife continuou assim até gozar totalmente, arrancando até sangue dela. O corpo dela tremia, estava toda arrepiada. Ele tirou-a da mesa e jogou-a no chão. Ofegante, ele se pôs sentado ao lado dela e puxou-a pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a lhe beijar brutalmente na boca. Após isso, levantou-se e foi colher suas roupas.

– Amanhã continuaremos nossas brincadeiras... descansa bem nesse tempo livre! Até! – despediu-se tranquilamente, indo se vestir e sair dali. Sozinha, nua e maculada naquelas feridas todas, Lina apenas se virou de barriga para cima, respirando fundo. Deslizou as mãos pelas marcas ainda abertas das chicotadas. Parece que seu inconsciente ainda brincaria com ela naquele estado. Lina levou as mãos até seu sexo levemente inchado e começou a estimular-se ali, cada vez mais intensamente. Ela precisava de prazer para suportar tudo que havia passado, ela sentia isso. Concentrou-se em cada dor que sentia e friccionava-se ainda mais com força seu clitóris e a região em volta. E por mais que ali estivesse dolorida, ainda conseguiu gozar intensamente, aliviando-se. As dores agora pareciam menores. Decidiu fazer isso depois que ele fosse embora após tortura-la sexualmente. Foi assim nos dois primeiros dias em que foi presa por ele naquele mesma cela maligna.

O jeito era aceitar uma vida injusta nas mãos daquele homem, sem chances de salvação. Lina viu-se perdida em todos os sentidos, até na insanidade e desejo daquele xerife demoníaco.


	9. Diversão Finita

No fim do expediente, Laffitte dispensou os policiais para fechar o local de trabalho. E ele fazia questão disso justamente para ficar a sós com Lina, que estava na cela e proibida de receber qualquer visita além dele.

Porém, um dos policiais ficou ali, pois tinha ido ao banheiro e, ao voltar para seu posto, viu que estava tudo fechado. O silêncio lhe parecia até assustador. De repente, ouviu um ruído vindo da cela. Talvez, deveria avisar ao chefe – se estivesse lá – que estava ainda ali. Mas resolveu não fazer nada. Ao menos verificar secretamente se tinha alguém ali. Curioso, entrou na área das celas. Sabia que era proibido até verificar se a única prisioneira estava bem. E os sons vinham justamente de lá. Ele foi se aproximando aos pouquinhos, com o mais zeloso cuidado. Atreveu-se a olhar pelo feixe com grades que havia na dura e pesada porta de ferro. Viu o que mais de insano poderia existir.

Lina estava presa pelos pulsos, suspensa para cima. O xerife costumava coloca-la assim. O policial viu um corpo feminino, tão belo e tão abatido. Machucado. Marcado. E o seu patrão com uma espada fina. Na verdade, era a bengala dele, porém esta escondia uma espada em seu interior. O policial observava aquilo com os olhos arregalados. Já tinha ouvido falar que ele era rigoroso com presidiários. E até com uma jovem mulher? Ele sacudiu a cabeça para ver se não estava tendo miragem. Não, não era miragem.

Laffitte estava apenas batendo nela com a lâmina da espada, sequer chegava a cortar-lhe a pele direito. Naquela terceira vez em que a mantinha como seu brinquedo sexual, Laffitte estava até mais brando. Talvez porque ela estava machucada, algumas feridas e cortes nem haviam cicatrizado direito. Mas nada lhe tirava o apetite do seu sadismo erótico.

– Imagina, Lina... – o homem de cabelos lisos e negros começou a falar em tom baixo e levemente sedutor – se você ainda estivesse comigo lá em casa, obediente e submissa a mim. Não estaria recebendo tanta punição.

– ...nada mais me importa. – disse ela, aparentemente fraca.

Laffitte foi até Lina e a beijou com certa força nos lábios. Ela quase se sentia engolida com aquela boca bem maior.

– Mas eu ainda te dou um pouco de prazer... deveria se lembrar disso.

Lina olhou firmemente para ele. Ambos se encararam. O policial ainda estava espiando aquilo incrédulo. Depois de alguns segundos se encarando, o xerife cortou aquele clima lhe dando uma surra de espada nas nádegas. Lina resolveu conter o grito. Laffitte observou isso e deu outra mais forte. Estava adorando vê-la resistir as dores.

– Está se acostumando... posso presumir que está aprendendo a gozar com tudo isso, não é?

E outra espadada, agora nas pernas. Em seguida, jogou a espada no chão e pegou uma arma. Lina olhou espantada para a arma. Resolveu manter a frieza, mas seus olhos não poderiam esconder o medo. Ele aproximou-se dela, ajeitando-a em um dos braços e segurando-a pelas nádegas. A outra mão empunhou a pistola no pescoço dela. Ele começou a chupar o outro lado do pescoço com tanta vontade, quase encravando os dentes, enquanto mexia no gatilho propositalmente, como se fosse atirar. Lina fechou os olhos. Sempre que fechava os olhos, vinha o cheiro misto de sexo e sangue. Aquilo agradava e incomodava ao mesmo tempo.

Ela estava enlouquecendo já. Ele abria bem a boca e enfiava toda a sua língua agora dentro e sua boca. Beijava de forma tão erótica e agressiva ao mesmo tempo – sem largar a arma do jeito que estava posicionada. O xerife se roçava nele discretamente, fazendo-a se esfregara nele com bastante força, fazendo movimentos pra cima e para baixo, tanto que não durou muito tempo para ambos se excitarem sexualmente. Respiravam muito ofegante, ele a beijava tão ardentemente, assim como ela fazia com ele também.

O policial que espiava tudo estava confuso. Mas aos poucos se excitava. Aos poucos, aquilo o deixava cheio de excitação, sentia seu membro pulsar dentro de suas calças. "Devo me controlar...", ele pensava, enquanto estava vidrado vendo tudo aquilo.

O xerife deu dois tiros nas respectivas cordas que a sustentava para cima pelos pulsos, fazendo-a gritar com o susto e cair no braço dele, que a sustentou no colo até coloca-la em um pano que estava esticado no chão. E começou a devorar a jovem como se fosse um banquete maravilhoso. Ele chupava os peitos médios e durinhos, enquanto a masturbava apenas com o dedo médio. Lina achava que gozaria logo desse jeito, e ela estava realmente muito excitada com aquilo. Com os golpes ela não se animava, mas com as carícias eróticas dele sim – porém não queria lhe dar a satisfação que a fazia gozar. Depois de alguns minutos, ele a colocou sentada em cima do enorme membro dele, fazendo-a gritar de dor e, ao mesmo tempo, prazer. Mesmo dolorida, Lina ainda conseguia gozar com aquilo e, num piscar de olhos, gozou com ele saciando seu desejo carnal dentro dela.

O policial atrás da porta não resistiu, colocando o seu membro para fora e aliviando-se ali mesmo, com cuidado para não gozar fora das calças – não queria deixar nenhum vestígio de presença por trás da porta daquela cena. Apreciou loucamente aquele corpo todo machucado entregando-se com gemidos roucos e baixos, que davam para ouvir de onde estava.

– Assim que eu gosto... vê-la sofrer... e gozar... – Laffitte falava ofegante, com Lina jogada em cima do tronco dele, exausta. – descansa um pouco... talvez amanhã te traga uma comida melhor... – e curvou-se para poder vê-la melhor – ainda tenho um zelo por você... embora não mereça...

Lina nada respondeu. Depois de se satisfazer secretamente, o policial se retirou dali, colocando-se na cela vazia que era vizinha daquela, com todo o cuidado para não fazer ruído algum. Depois de alguns minutos, Laffitte saiu da cela, deixando-a jogada no chão como sempre. Mesmo tendo se excitado com aquela cena, o policial que estava escondido na outra cela vizinha sentiu pena da jovem prisioneira. Ela ainda estava machucada, havia muito abuso físico por parte de uma autoridade. E com uma criatura tão frágil. Ele se lembrou da vez que a conheceu. Aquela menina que era apenas a filha do corrupto que queria controlar aquela cidade. Deveria estar sofrendo isso secretamente por meses. Ficou ali até de manhã. Cuidadosamente, esperou sair dali quando os outros já estivessem no local de trabalho.

Ao passar pelo corredor, deu de cara com o xerife da cidade e engoliu seco.

– Olá, meu caro. Não vi você entrar hoje pela secretaria.

– Mas... eu entrei, chefe.

– É mesmo? – ele olhou bem os olhos do outro, que estava desconfiado diante dele.

– Estou... verificando os corredores e vigiando como me pediu ontem.

– Ótimo... e não permita que ninguém se aproxime daquela cela, hein?!

– Sim, senhor!

E ele saiu correndo. Laffitte olhou o policial sair correndo, achando graça daquela insegurança dele. Qualquer coisa que desconfiasse, ele trataria de interroga-lo e descobrir de onde vinha essa insegurança diante dele.

...

As horas se passaram. De tarde, enquanto Laffitte estava em seu gabinete verificando uns documentos aleatórios, dois oficiais da Marinha e o antigo Xerife Superior que era chefe dele apareceram.

– Ora... a que devo a honra? – Laffitte recebeu os três com todos os requintes da boa educação, pedindo-os para se sentar indicando as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

– Queremos fazer uma vistoria nas celas. – disse um dos oficiais da Marinha.

Laffitte tentou disfarçar a surpresa.

– ...vistoria?

– Exatamente. Recebemos uma denúncia e precisamos confirmar se ela é verdade. Por mais que você seja um homem que trabalha com a Lei... é preciso que nós façamos nossa parte. Você sabe bem, meu velho amigo! – disse o ex-Xerife Superior.

– ...mas antes... digam-me qual é a denúncia?

– Você tem encarcerada aquela mulher que era filha daquele homem?

– Tenho. Voltou a ficar presa porque fugiu e tramou contra a autoridade. E está presa.

– Queremos vê-la. – voltou a falar o oficial da Marinha.

– Mas... ela não...

– Vamos, não precisamos pedir autorização a ele! – disse o outro oficial da Marinha.

Os dois invadiram a área das celas e deram de cara com o policial que tinha feito a denúncia às escondidas.

– Por favor... não falem que fui eu. – implorou o policial.

– Saia da frente, rapaz. Sabemos o que vamos fazer! – e os oficiais da Marinha arrombaram a cela. Uma cena deplorável. Um cheiro de sangue e de sexo. Lina dormia profundamente, nua, machucada e enfraquecida no chão frio da cela.

– Céus! – exclamo o ex-chefe de Laffitte.

– Ela será levada ao hospital e, depois, será presa na base da Marinha. Isso é monstruosidade. – disse um dos oficiais.

– Foi igual aos dois que ficaram presos aqui... e até pior! – disse o outro.

– E com uma mulher... – comentou o policial.

– Prendam aquele xerife! – exclamou o ex-chefe.

Laffitte viu-se sem saída. Lembrou logo daquele policial desconfiado que encontrou no corredor que dava acesso as celas de manhã. Rapidamente, hipnotizou os outros policiais para atacarem os oficiais e o ex-chefe, enquanto fugia dali. Experiente e conhecedor daquele lugar, ele conseguiu desaparecer e colocar a cidade de cabeça virada.

Lina foi cuidadosamente vestida e levada pela Marinha, onde antes a colocariam no hospital deles. Ainda estava vida, porém seu corpo estava muito machucado. Fizeram exames nela, e por dentro – principalmente nos órgãos genitais – estavam afetados gravemente.

Laffitte acabou saindo da cidade onde esteve por anos. Tornou-se um foragido procurado. Um criminoso sádico. Aquele que era admirado se tornou odiado. O caso de Lina se tornou uma história que fazia muitos virem às lágrimas, arrependidos. Muitos entenderam o porquê da fuga dela.

" _Procura-se um perigoso criminoso, antes xerife de uma cidade pacata em West Blue, que precisa pagar por crimes sádicos contra prisioneiros. Um deles era uma jovem inocente."_

Apareceram cartazes de recompensas. Laffitte foi um procurado solitário por meses, até que um dia encontrou um temido bando de piratas que ainda se formava e juntou-se a eles. Teve muito mais a ação que queria que na época em que trabalhava para a Lei. E ele viu que não era um homem de lei. Haviam traidores nesse meio – ele considerou traição a denúncia secreta do policial, assim como a prisão autorizada pelo ex-chefe que era tão próximo a ele. Ele tinha certeza que, no meio de pessoas que não estavam no lado dessa lei, jamais seria traído. Afinal, todos tinham o mesmo "ritmo". Todos dançavam nesse mesmo ritmo que ele. Sim... ele sentiria falta dela... mas ela já não lhe correspondia como ele imaginava. Também achou que ela foi uma traidora, fingindo-se passiva e obediente apenas para se livrar dele. Até ela o havia enganado. E a traição doía. Mas resolveu enterrar todo esse passado naquela cidade, sem levar nada consigo em seu coração.

Em seu coração, não levaria o ódio... e somente seus momentos de diversão com aquele corpo... pois Lina era somente um corpo desde que ela fugiu dele. Logo, ele a esqueceria. Como pirata, poderia ter diversas mulheres se ele quisesse se divertir sadicamente ou sexualmente.

Lina permaneceu em coma por meses. Estava desnutrida e debilitada. Aos pouquinhos, ela se recuperava. Depois de um bom tempo, ela recobrou a consciência. E aquilo foi a crise para ela, pois as lembranças confusas, todas perturbadoras, causavam-lhe pânico e terror. Foi preciso muitas vezes sedá-la para acalmar. Gritos e choros a deixavam quase em estado de convulsão na cama, sendo amarrada muitas vezes para não cair.

Um ano se passou rapidamente para Laffitte, que ascendia junto ao pequeno bando do Pirata Barba Negra, enquanto para Lina foi um longo período de conflitos e de perturbação interior. Havia melhorado bem, sequer tinha cicatrizes notáveis dos machucados – com exceção de um corte na virilha. Feito por ele enquanto a torturava com golpes com a espada. A única marca notável que ficaria eternamente. Como ele ficaria marcado na vida dela...

Nesse período, descobriram que Lina nada tinha a ver com os crimes do pai, que havia morrido em Impel Down devido às condições péssimas da prisão. Quando Lina recuperou-se totalmente, pediu para que tivesse alguma utilidade na Marinha. E assim, ela começou a servir a Marinha desde uma insignificante soldada até se promover aos poucos, e era o tempo em que ela se recuperava psicologicamente. Lina passou por diversos tratamentos, todos oferecidos pela Marinha. Ela quis retribuir, servindo para ela, trabalhando para a Justiça e a Lei. Jurou ser uma caçadora implacável de piratas, principalmente quando soube que Laffitte era um pirata criminoso que já havia invadido e destruído cidades com o infame bando do Barba Negra.

Suas mãos ainda tremiam, uma tensão lhe tomava conta ao se lembrar dele. Mas um sentimento tão tímido e tão inconsciente a acalmava por dentro. Ela não havia se esquecido dos momentos em que teve paz com ele. Assim como ele se lembrava somente dos poucos bons momentos com ela, Lina fazia o mesmo. Lembrou-se quando o conheceu, quando a amiga lhe apontou na rua o cavalheiro elegante, o xerife notório da cidade que protegia todos. Do homem que havia despertado o prazer mesmo sob os abusos físicos. Ela queria fugir disso mentalmente, mas poucas vezes conseguia.

Tudo que ela queria era ter completamente ódio desse homem, para vingar-se do que ele fez com o pai e principalmente com ela. Jurou fazê-lo sofrer na prisão, se o prendesse. Lina sobreviveu e superou todos os abusos... agora só faltava se vingar.

Mas... será que essa inconsciente "saudade" dele vai lhe atrapalhar?


	10. Caçadora de Piratas

– Capitã...

Lina parou de escrever em seu gabinete para atender o soldado que lhe chamava a pedido de Tsuru. Ela parou o que fazia para ir até a sua superior. Uma mulher diferente de oito anos atrás. Implacável, durona e fria. Nesse tempo todo, Lina aprendeu a se amadurecer por dentro depois de tudo que havia passado. Com os cabelos agora longos, presos em um coque, Lina ouvia o que Tsuru pedia. Mais uma tarefa envolvendo caça de piratas.

Ela era exímia marinheira, excelente caçadora de piratas – o que lhe resultou essa alcunha. Sem uma Akuma no Mi, ela se destacava entre os capitães. Causava medo nos homens, visto que ela era fria e até agressiva ao lidar com eles.

Dois anos se passaram desde a Guerra da Marinha onde envolveu a execução de Ace. Foi a única missão onde ela não atuou por estar em outra, senão ela poderia ter reencontrado aquele que estava em sua lista de vingança. Ela não havia esquecido Laffitte. Já havia navegado por mares em busca desse bando, que só aumentava. Curiosamente, nem era o bando que lhe interessava; era Laffitte, o seu único alvo.

Certa vez, Lina estava em um bar, sentada em uma mesa vazia e separada dos colegas. Um homem alto, musculoso, aparentemente bêbado sentou-se à mesma mesa que ela, que apreciava sua cerveja com _okakis_ ¹ sossegadamente.

– Está sozinha, marinheira?

– ...estava. Não estou mais.

– E o que faz uma bela mulher como você a sós?

– O desejo de comer sossegadamente. – respondeu seca.

– Huh... – o homem olhou para a cerveja dela – talvez eu pudesse lhe pagar uma rodada... isso se você aceitar.

Lina olhou para o homem pelo canto dos olhos.

– ...tudo bem. Hoje estou de bom humor.

– Eba! Ei, garçom! Vê uma rodada aqui nessa mesa! – e voltou-se para Lina – e quem sabe... se depois... a gente não pode dar uma volta por aí...

– Só aceito a rodada. – respondeu curta e grossa, como sempre.

O homem parou de falar. Concordou em apenas compartilhar a bebida. Uns colegas dela estavam observando discretamente sua mesa.

– Acho que alguém vai apanhar... – comentou um dos seus subordinados.

– Se tentar algo com ela... nós também vamos protege-la! – disse outro.

Tudo ia normalmente até o final da rodada. Definitivamente bêbado, o homem começou a falar-lhe mais perto, o que já estava deixando Lina alerta. Um dos seus subordinados tentou se levantar e ir até Lina, que olhou discretamente e friamente para este, mostrando que ela tinha o controle da situação.

– Ah, gatinha! Vamos... vamos até um clube aqui... precisamos nos divertir, somos jovens!

Lina apontou uma faca grossa e de lâmina afiada em direção a coxa dele, embaixo da mesa. Mesmo bêbado, ele olhou aquilo assustado.

– Já disse que só aceito a rodada. Já paga, nada tenho que fazer aqui, então eu vou embora. E não me obrigue a te prender.

O suficiente para ele se congelar. A palavra "prisão". Lina recolheu a faca e se levantou, batendo levemente no ombro dele e falando com uma falsa camaradagem.

– Agradeço pela rodada. Até mais, amigo!

E ela foi até os seus subordinados.

– É tarde, vamos voltar para o navio.

– Sim, capitã! – os dois bateram continência, obedecendo-a.

...

 _"_ _Procura-se um perigoso criminoso, antes xerife de uma cidade pacata em West Blue, que precisa pagar por crimes sádicos contra prisioneiros. Um deles era uma jovem inocente.", Lina relia o anúncio que ela havia guardado, em seu quarto. Lembrava-se dele e de tudo que havia passado com ele, os momentos até agradáveis até os insanos. Ela guardou o anúncio na última gaveta do criado-mudo e foi até o banheiro tomar uma ducha rápida._

 _Viu seu corpo de pele clara, junto com as fraquíssimas cicatrizes em seu corpo. Muitas tinham até sumido. A única visível e marcante foi o corte em sua virilha esquerda. Seus órgãos genitais haviam passado por uma restauração de sucesso, mas ela ainda tinha a sensação viva do pênis enorme daquele homem sendo encravada até o final da vagina. Ela podia sentir o toque dele ali, depois de anos... das agressões dele, dos carinhos estranhos dele... por mais que sentisse dor, ainda sentia um inconsciente prazer ao se lembrar daquele homem em si... daquele corpo tão magro e ao mesmo tempo tão firme. Dos olhos que pareciam hipnotizar._

 _Ao terminar a ducha pensativa, ela foi dormir e se preparar para um novo dia. A cada dia que passa e seus pensamentos nele nunca se esvaecia..._

 _Mais um dia de trabalho. Nesse mesmo dia, Lina foi promovida e mandada para Impel Down para ser uma das chefas de um dos departamentos lá. A partir de então, ela passou a viver lá em vez da base da Marinha. Ela não ficou muito contente, pois sabia que ali era um lugar sinistro demais e ela não se imaginava trabalhando ali dentro. Mas não podia contestar uma ordem de seus superiores._

 _Lá, soube que o bando do Barba Negra haviam libertado os mais perigosos piratas do_ _Level_ _6 – onde estavam presos as piores criaturas – e tomado estes como parte do seu bando. E o próprio Shiryu – que já havia sido chefe daquela prisão junto com Magelan – havia se tornado um deles. Lina temia e, ao mesmo tempo, admirava a evolução daquele bando. Quem sabe se, um dia, seria responsável pela prisão deles... principalmente Laffitte. E fazer tudo o que ele fez com ela..._

 _No início, ficou encarregada de cuidar dos prisioneiros do_ _Level_ _1\. Os tipos eram os piores possíveis. Haviam mulheres também. Ela ficou chocada secretamente ao ver como os prisioneiros eram "esterilizados": jogados em um banho de água escaldante e, logo em seguida, seguindo para as suas celas na base das torturas e agressões._

 _Enquanto andava pelo corredor, conseguiu ouvir uns ruídos que a fez se levar até de onde vinham estes._ Naquela tarde, depois que todos saíram dali e indo para suas salas se acomodarem (visto que ainda era horário de descanso após o almoço), ela já estava quase próxima ao local de onde vinham os ruídos. Era de um casal, provavelmente. Alguém deixou a porta destrancada. Ela mal se colocou atrás da porta, e viu em cima da mesa um soldado e uma prisioneira. O soldado a jogou para abraçar e apalpar toda a mulher de roupas largas de prisioneira. Lina ficou sem reação. Apenas assistia aquilo às escondidas.

– Espera... vamos combinar uma coisa, eu disse o quê? – ela tentava falar sendo devorada pelos amassos do soldado.

– Eu quem dou as cartas aqui... e trata de ficar quietinha! – disse enquanto a devorava de beijos pelo pescoço até os seios.

– ...tudo bem.

– É só uma transa, nada de envolvimento emocional...

Lina se viu em oito anos atrás naquela cena. Um homem da lei que secretamente abusa de seus prisioneiros. De uma prisioneira, especificamente. _De repente saiu dali correndo, sem se preocupar com o barulho dos sapatos, o que fez o soldado parar repentinamente o que fazia. Deixou a prisioneira na mesa e foi trancar a porta, voltando para ela. Em sua sala, Lina estava sentada tentando esquecer o que viu. Pegou uns papéis e ficou verificando os turnos e tarefas que tinha ali. Ajudou um pouco a se distrair._

 _No dia seguinte, ela foi convocada para acompanhar a revista de uns prisioneiros que haviam chegado. Ela e mais duas capitães da Marinha estavam fazendo a mesma tarefa. Entravam na sala cinco homens de diversos tipos. Um deles – o que chamou a atenção de Lina – era um homem alto, pálido e franzino, vestindo apenas cueca. Era aparentemente bem jovem. Os cabelos negros e lisos que iam até a altura do ombro, penteados para trás. E ele era o primeiro da fila dos cinco._

– Vocês se quiserem podem começar a revista-los e interroga-los. – o soldado que os trouxe disse para as três moças.

Lina foi direto a esse rapaz que se destacou em sua vista, levando-o para o quarto ao lado. E as outras fizeram assim com cada um, sobrando dois ali. O homem que controlava os prisioneiros estendeu a espada em direção a eles.

– Vocês esperarão aqui até quando forem para dentro! – advertiu o tal soldado.

Lina levou o homem até a cadeira que tinha na sala e o fez sentar, enquanto ela foi até a mesa e se acomodou sentada em cima da própria.

– Então... vamos as perguntas... tenta responder a verdade, pois temos detectores através dos den den mushis espalhados por aqui! – ela apontou os oito telefones em forma de caramujo pela sala de interrogatório.

– Certo. – respondeu o rapaz calmamente.

O interrogado de Lina era bem similar ao Laffitte até no jeito cínico e calmo de falar. Ou então era ima impressão louca dela – mas não era. E ele respondeu tudo calmamente como se fosse até um inocente. Ele era um pirata novato que mal começou sua jornada de pirata e foi capturado pela Marinha.

– Então... você assume que esteve envolvido nessa missão?

– ...sim. – respondeu ele sincero.

– ...sabe o que te espera, não é?

– Sei sim. Mas não durarei muito aqui, não.

– Tem certeza disso, rapaz?

– Tenho... – exibiu um sorriso de dentes miúdos e bem brancos, em um modo de provocação.

Lina riu discretamente, vendo aquele rapaz. De repente, seu corpo parecia brotar uma misteriosa chama envolvendo aquele interrogado.

– ...levanta. – ela ordenou.

– Já acabou? – ele perguntou calmamente.

– Não... vou inspecioná-lo.

Lina se levantou da mesa e pôs-se diante do tal jovem homem, que era bem mais alto – não igualmente ao Laffitte – e tinha um jeito até tímido, porém firme diante dela.

– Venha comigo. – Lina pediu para ele segui-la, e assim ele fez. Ao chegar à área onde ainda tinha os dois, viu uma das colegas dando uma chave nos braços do que havia escolhido. Desinteressada no motivo que era causa daquilo, foi até o soldado.

– Quero leva-lo a sala de tortura. – disse calmamente. E o outro não fez nenhuma cara de espantado ou algo parecido.

– Sim, claro... mas já há a necessidade disso?

– Sim. E desativa os den den mushis, por favor.

– Desativar os den den mushis transmissores?

– Sim. Quero deixa-lo bem à vontade para confessar o que sabe. – disse com um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

– ...bom, se quer assim... vou lhe mostrar a sala de tortura, siga-me.

O rapaz seguia sério ao lado dela. Tinha ouvido bem o lugar onde ela o levaria, mas nada lhe passava medo ou calafrio. Ao chegar ao local, Lina olhou rapidamente o local nefasto e cheio de peças de torturas enferrujadas, com manchas envelhecidas de sangue. E o cheiro de sangue... que não era forte, mas não era fraco.

– Aqui não tem den den mushis, se quiser verificar... – disse o soldado.

– ...quero. Fica aí com ele enquanto verifico a sala.

Enquanto o soldado segurava o rapaz pelos pulsos, Lina queria verificar a total presença dos den den mushis. Ela era perita em encontrar coisas escondidas, já tinha feito essa tarefa em alguns casos na base da Marinha.

– Ótimo. Devolva-me o rapaz.

E o rapaz franzino é jogado para ela, que o pega tranquilamente pelo pulso. O soldado pediu licença e ela fechou a porta, trancando-o. Lina olhou o homem novamente de cima para baixo. E ele a encarava sem nenhum tipo de provocação, apenas a observava. De repente, ele cortou o silêncio.

– Acredito que... não me trouxe aqui exatamente para me torturar nesses ferros, ou trouxe?

– ...tudo depende de sua obediência. – ela se aproximou dele. De repente, os olhares de cada um brilharam, como se entendessem o que poderia acontecer ali – primeiramente, quero alertá-lo sobre as chances que posso te dar aqui se me obedecer. Talvez nem passe pela piscina de fogo...

– ...mas eu não a temo. Já passei por muitas torturas. Se observar melhor minha pele, poderá notar muitas cicatrizes... – disse o homem, abrindo os braços um pouco, para que ela lhe visse mais próxima a ele.

Ela se aproximou e viu com detalhe as cicatrizes. Aquela sunga cinza...

– Tire essa sunga. Quero revistar tudo.

– ...tudo? – ele perguntou dessa vez de forma provocante. Lina não gostou daquela intimidade dele e olhou zangada, fazendo recolher o sorriso malicioso.

– Tira.

– Tudo bem...

E ele despiu-se, ficando nu diante dela. Tinha um pênis grosso e comprido, o que não parecia ter julgando-o pelo tipo físico. Ele era liso e sem pelos. Também era praticamente assim pelo corpo todo. Em nenhum momento ele se mostrava intimidado, pelo contrário; só não se soltava ali como uma fera excitada porque Lina mantinha o controle rígido da situação.

– Espero que nada fale de nosso interrogatório, ou realmente você irá experimentará nossos equipamentos de tortura.

– Como quiser...

E ela andou por volta dele, vagarosamente. Observava-lhe as veias proeminentes dos braços, pernas e do baixo ventre. Os mamilos de cor marrom claro, poucos músculos desenvolvidos que se destacavam da estrutura esguia. Lina pensava se Laffitte tinha sido assim quando tinha a idade de seu interrogado.

– Vai deitar naquela mesa... de barriga para cima.

– ...isso faz parte do interrogatório?

– Menos perguntas e mais obediência. – Lina foi direta, sem dar vez para ele questionar mais e mais.

Ele foi até a mesa e deitou-se de barriga para cima. Ela rondou a mesa, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos das pernas até a cintura, sem tocar-lhe as partes íntimas, que teve uma leve reação com isso. O fogo crescia dentro dela e a vontade de abusar daquele corpo era maior também. Seus desejos e frustações a levavam para aquela atitude ainda ilegal. Envolvendo os dedos no comprimento do pênis do prisioneiro, ela começou a subir e descer com a mão, lentamente. O outro só piscou os olhos seguidamente por uns segundos, sem entender muito aquilo – já que esperava ser machucado e não... estimulado. Ficou quieto, claro. E ela começou a avançar com a outra mão pelas costelas visíveis dele, contornando-as com os dedos carinhosos. Aquilo acabou fazendo o outro suspirar. De repente, ele mencionou em se levantar para participar melhor daquilo, mas...

– Volta e deita novamente. – ela ordenou calmamente, enquanto fazia aquilo sem deixar de estimular o sexo do outro.

Após um tempo, ela começou a beijar a barriga seca do outro, achando muito gostosa aquela pele fina que cobria músculos até bem feitos. Com bastante tesão, o outro já estava com seu membro fálico duro sem sequer tocá-lo ali. Lina o beijava e começava a levantar a saia discretamente, descendo um pouco a meia-calça e a calcinha de cor bege, para se acariciar bem levemente. Ela foi subindo com a boca, beijando seu pescoço e retornando para o seu peito magro de mamilos visivelmente eriçados. Aquilo realmente era uma tortura para o homem pálido, que estava parado sobre ordens dela e tentando dificilmente segurar as caretas que fazia. E uma sensação de descontrole veio de um jeito que ele não pode evitar gozar ali mesmo esticado na mesa. Lina teve sua atenção chamada pela forma curiosa que o outro ejaculava naquela posição e sem mexer no próprio pênis; parecia uma garrafa de champanhe sendo aberta. Observava se estimulando ainda com os dedos aquele corrimento normal descendo pelo membro do outro, que estava com os olhos fechados e com as bochechas levemente coradas. Era admirável e gostoso ver aquilo, o que ajudou visualmente a outra chegar ao seu orgasmo clitoriano quase debruçada em cima do peito do outro.

Lina estava satisfeita, descansando em cima do peito do outro sem subir nele. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se ergueu, ajeitou suas roupas e lambeu os dedos ainda úmidos.

– Abra os olhos. Sei que está acordado.

O homem abriu e viu aquela mulher que poderia continuar a brincar pelo resto do dia.

– Levanta daí e se vista.

– Ah... já acabou o interrogatório?

– Já. Quando precisar de outros serviços, vou te chamar. E sabe bem que deve manter sigilo disso tudo. Senão... – ela sinalizou levando o indicador ao pescoço e simulando corte.

– Er, claro, claro! Estou aqui para o que quiser! – disse ele, colocando a minúscula sunga em segundos.

Lina saiu da sala com ele algemado e pediu roupas temporárias. Antes da esterilização, não usavam uniformes de prisioneiros.

– Sim, é um pirata confesso. Mas demorou em contar sobre os crimes cometidos. – Lina justificava a Domino, uma dos oficiais de alta patente da Impel Down e supervisora de Lina e das outros capitães da Marinha que estavam ali fazendo o mesmo serviço.

– Você deu a lição nele? – a loira se referia a torturas.

– Não muito... visto que está meio fraco. Dei uma chance para um novo interrogatório e...

– Por isso que ele não falou o que deveria falar...

– Mas vocês não observam as condições dos futuros prisioneiros que chegam?

– Observamos. Mas isso não é nossa importância. Se lá na base da Marinha tem esse cuidado, saiba que aqui não tem. Magelan não suporta nenhum tipo de piedade vindo de nós. – disse a mulher magra e de cabelos longos e ondulados.

– Entendo. – disse Lina, meio cabisbaixa.

Domino deu uns leves tapinhas no ombro de Lina.

– Com o tempo, você se acostuma. – disse a loira, saindo da sala onde Lina estava. A mulher de cabelos de tom roxo escuro sentou-se em uma cadeira, pensativa no que havia feito. De repente, entendeu o quanto era prazeroso ter alguém para se satisfazer sexualmente. Era a primeira vez que havia se aproveitado de um homem sem defesas e prestes a ser preso. Mas ao mesmo tempo... não queria que ele sofresse o mesmo que os outros sofreriam. Por que pensava assim? Ela mesma não chegava a resposta, mas seu inconsciente sabia exatamente o que era: descontar aquela paixão frustrada em um corpo que lembrava o homem por quem ainda era atraída.

¹ - okaki: é um salgadinho de arroz torrado saudável e muito consumido pelos orientais.


	11. Aventurando-se Novamente

Segundo dia de interrogatório. O mesmo prisioneiro de dia anterior era guiado por Lina até a sala de tortura. O homem já vinha aparentemente assanhado, acreditando que teria daqueles privilégios de ontem, porém Lina foi fria e séria dessa vez, sem se deixar levar por algum tipo de emoção a não ser que fosse a frustração pelo interrogatório de ontem.

– Mas... pensei que seria mais gentil comigo! – ele disse, fugindo dela até um canto da sala.

– Cala essa boca! Senão, eu te mandarei para Magellan! – com o chicote em punho, ela avançou em cima daquele que tentou tocar em seus cabelos de forma íntima.

O prisioneiro saiu do canto e foi até ela, cabisbaixo, temendo a reação de Lina que está séria. Ele a olhou nos olhos e ela desviou para não ter que vir aquela lembrança dos olhos _dele_. A similaridade que aquele homem tinha com Laffitte chegava a ser irritante. E ela estava de um mau humor daqueles, apenas contendo-se para não ser mais uma guarda abusiva de prisioneiros. Não queria imitar os gestos daquele antigo xerife de sua cidade em West Blue.

Durante seis meses, Lina teve um excelente aprendizado como lidar com mais rigor os prisioneiros. Após voltar para a base da Marinha, sentiu-se totalmente desgastada. A grande busca do ser humano é conseguir um equilíbrio dentro de si, onde se possa balancear o bom e o mal dentro de si. Era o que Lina não conseguia. Após reflexões sobre seu passado com Laffitte, estava cada vez mais longe da sensação de plenitude e amor pela vida. Seus ferimentos emocionais eram profundos, que nem o tempo foi tão capaz de amenizar como parecia. Ela teve ajuda para esconder essas feridas, mas nada foi verdadeiramente curado. Faltava ela curar por dentro, por conta própria – o que nenhum psicólogo havia feito, o que nenhum cirurgião havia reconstituído.

Voltou para a Marinha mais magra e abatida. Como uma capitã, tinha direitos em relação à sua saúde, ficando afastada do serviço temporariamente. Sengoku recomendou que ela viajasse por aí durante alguns meses, para recuperar as energias gastas em um lugar tão "pesado". Foi aí que ela resolveu ir explorar o Novo Mundo. Como se fosse uma pirata. Uma pirata... essa palavra sempre a fazia olhar para o lugar de onde ouvia. Sabia bem que Laffitte era há anos um pirata. Mas agora não era momento dela ficar presa mais uma vez em lembranças incômodas e pensamentos incógnitos que só a atormentavam. Com a permissão dos seus superiores, Lina pode pegar um navio para si – com alguns marinheiros juntos – e partir para explorar alguns lugares no Novo Mundo com toda a segurança para protegê-la.

Uma aventura que poderia ser mais marcante e inesquecível que nunca...

...

Um ataque malsucedido. O bando de Barba Negra falhava no ataque da base dos Revolucionários, tendo cada capitão das frotas recuar. Nunca imaginariam o quão forte e completa era aquela Base Revolucionária. Dragon sequer se encontrava entre a parte do seu bando que reagiu excelentemente. O mínimo que os piratas do Barba Negra conseguiram foi resgatar um de seus capitães – Jesus Burgess.

Por conselho de Laffitte – que se comunicava com os outros pelo den den mushi e observava pelo seu grande mapa – todos recuaram.

– Podemos atacar novamente em outra hora... e Almirante Teach não está conosco. – ele avisou. Assim, tiveram que voltar para o esconderijo deles.

Tiveram que retornar, mas aproveitaram para passar por uma certa ilha. Resolveram explorar aquela ilha. No momento em que entraram naquele território, depararam-se com um mercado clandestino de escravos similar ao que tem em Sabaody. Sendo vendidos como uma mercadoria, homens e mulheres em sua maioria eram leiloados. Reconheceram piratas nos homens que estavam comprando escravos.

Os olhos de Laffitte passeavam pelos escravos presos e expostos em um palanque até que uma das "mercadorias" lhe chamou a atenção. Uma bela e jovem mulher. De longos cabelos castanhos e ondulados, vestindo uma blusa de linho branca, aberta para deixar a mostra parte dos seios fartos, mas não chegava aparecer os mamilos. A mulher tentava desviar o olhar daquela plateia, feita por homens rudes de olhares famintos sobre ela e outras mulheres que se encontravam na mesma situação. Mas aquela de corpo voluptuoso que parecia sob a transparência das roupas foi a que mais chamou a atenção do homem de pele extremamente clara. Os seus punhos haviam sido amarrados com uma corda rudimentar que elevava seus torneados braços até um tronco. Tinha a pele branca com uma tonalidade mais amarelada. Ela aparentava um semblante tranquilo, porém sério, exposta daquele jeito humilhante.

– Bem que poderíamos levar alguns para ajudar nos serviços domésticos. – comentou Burgess, com algumas faixas pelo corpo devido aos ferimentos que possuía.

– Ou para outros serviços, ehehehe... – comentou outro homem, enorme, aparentando chifres e longa cabeleira de cor azul-prateado. E Avalo Pizarro havia reparado na mesma criatura que Laffitte estava observando.

– E para essa aqui, ninguém vai dar mais? – disse o leiloeiro gordo, tirando a bela moça do tronco e levando-a de pulsos amarrados até o centro do palanque. Ele começou a exibi-la para os compradores expondo-lhe os seios – belo par de seios que deixou os homens eufóricos. Ela ficou corada e rangendo os dentes baixinho. Na hora em que o leiloeiro forçou-a a abrir a boca para revelar grandes dentes brancos, ela mordeu com raiva, causando gritaria e gargalhada entre os piratas que participavam ali.

– Vamos levar essa. – disse Shilliew, apático como sempre. Também interessado na escrava leiloada.

– Eu começo os valores. – disse Laffitte, com uma curva sorridente nos lábios.

Ao perceberem a presença dos piratas do Barba Negra ali, os outros ficaram mais quietos, aparentando certo respeito. Dominando os lances, Laffitte conseguiu facilmente a escrava e um outro escravo também, um homem musculoso e grande – porém, menor que eles todos -, de pele marrom-clara e olhos e cabelos negros.

O leiloeiro abriu um grande sorriso e entregou os dois para o bando.

– Eles são todos seus!

...

– Capitã! Avistamos uma ilha.

– Onde?

– Veja! – o marinheiro entregava a luneta para Lina.

– Quer ir até lá? – perguntou a capitã.

– Se a capitã quiser. – disse, batendo continência.

– Tudo bem, vamos até lá!

Pousavam na mesma ilha onde estavam algumas horas antes os piratas do Barba Negra. Também deram de cara com o mercado escravo, mas Lina se horrorizou com aquilo e, mesmo de férias, combateu contra aquele mercado junto aos seus marinheiros. Foi uma luta terrível. Por sorte dela, os piratas não eram tão poderosos a ponto daquela batalha ser julgada desigual. Conseguiu junto com seus homens prender o grupo de piratas que organizavam e participavam do leilão. Fez o relatório a Sengoku.

– Mas eu disse que você deveria descansar esse período! – Sengoku reclamou pelo em den mushi, coçando a cabeça bem grisalha.

– Sim, mas como uma pessoa que trabalha pela Justiça, tive que arriscar.

– Lina... você é uma guerreira incansável, não é?

– ...apenas cumpro com meus deveres. – disse com os lábios curvados em um sorriso discreto – Estamos mandando eles para a base.

– Não, não precisa voltar isso tudo. Vou marcar um ponto e mandarei algumas frotas para trazer os prisioneiros. Pode continuar suas férias.

– ... obrigada.

Ao desligar o telefone em forma de caramujo, Lina foi até a caverna onde eram mantidos tesouros e escravos. Marinheiros estavam cuidando das pessoas – havia até crianças no meio dos escravos. Sacudindo a cabeça, a mulher de cabelos cor de amora foi até uma delas, uma pequena garotinha que chorava com um copo de água dado por algum de seus homens. Olhou-a bem nos olhos. A menininha parava de chorar aos poucos.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. Isso vai ficar só como um pesadelo, apenas. Não uma realidade. Prometo.

E abraçou a menininha que desabou em choro nos braços dela, derrubando o copo d'água.

– Bando de covardes... – comentou Lina, bem baixinho, abraçada na garotinha.

– Capitã, temos uma informação séria.

– Diga.

– Um dos bandos que levaram dois escravos foi o bando do Barba Negra!

Lina saiu do abraço e ficou olhando para o marinheiro que havia lhe comunicado.

– Mas não são eles que recentemente atacaram os Revolucionários? – comentou outro marinheiro.

– Sim, mas não sabemos o que resultou disso ainda...

– ... vamos à caça deles! – declarou Lina.

– Agora?

– O que acha? – perguntou a capitã sarcasticamente.

– Er... tudo bem, tudo bem.

– Vamos recolher os tesouros e as pessoas e coloca-las no barco.

– Mas junto com os piratas no porão?

– Lógico que não, não é? Eles ficarão lá e as pessoas ficaram acima conosco. – respondeu Lina, com as mãos na cintura esguia.

E assim, partiram com tudo que havia naquela ilhota, marcando antes como "território conquistado pela Marinha" – como todos os que serviam para ela faziam. Ao andar pelos tesouros enquanto os verificava, Lina teve sua atenção direcionada para um pequeno baú negro com cadeado e chave dourados. Abrindo, viu uma Akuma no Mi incolor, mas com suas curvas desenhadas em branco.

– Que tipo seria essa? – ela observava a fruta apenas com os olhos.

Curiosa, mandou uma foto dela para Sengoku. Ele era um grande conhecedor das Akumas no Mi em geral.

– Olha... essa me parece uma _Toumei Toumei_ ¹ no Mi. O fruto da transparência. Parece ser uma Logia. Entregue-a para mim para que analisemos melhor aqui. Logo, se for autorizado, você pode ser uma usuária dessa fruta.

– ...sério?

– Sim. Você a descobriu e, se não for requisitada pelas autoridades do Governo Mundial, ela poderá ser sua.

Ela ficou curiosa, pois queria sim, ser uma usuária de uma Akuma no Mi. Aquela Fruta do Diabo não parecia ser tão poderosa, mas se soubesse como usá-la direitinho, poderia ser das mais poderosas usuárias. Mas isso ela deixava em segundo plano naquele momento; a prioridade-mor então era caçar aquele bando. Pela recuperação dos escravos e pelo bando. Pelo Laffitte.

...

Os dois escravos estavam em uma parte dos porões. Quietos, olhando um para o outro. Entregues à sorte. De repente, a porta é aberta brutamente. O temível Almirante Teach, o Barba Negra, entrava no porão e olhava as duas peças.

– Não tinha algo mais útil, hein?! Zehahahaha...

– Mas todos eram assim mesmo... e esses são bons para os serviços domésticos. – comentou uma enorme mulher com roupas de pirata e com um porte altivo. Bem maquiada e bem estilosa em suas roupas extravagantes, Catarina Devon tomou a frente do Almirante e colocou os dois de pé – pois ambos estavam sentados no chão.

– Ah, realmente... só se for para isso! – Teach sacudia a cabeça – Acho que devo ensinar ao Shilliew como se deve escolher bem um escravo, zehahaha...

– Também achei que seriam escravos melhores... pelo que ele nos disse – passou seus olhos pelo homem de cima para baixo – até que não são tão ruins, assim. Servem para os trabalhos domésticos...

– Manda esses dois aí para o barco deles, aqui nem servirão para isso! Onde fica essa ilha que eles pegaram esses trapos?

– Eles sabem.

– Vou lá pegar uns para mim... mas eu quem selecionarei os meus!

– Se não for incômodo em pedir, posso ficar com aquele ali, ó! – apontou o dedo de longas unhas de tom carmesim para o homem que vestia apenas umas calças esfarrapadas, exibindo um definido peitoral e abdômen.

– Se quiser... mas leve embora logo esses dois!

Devon levou os dois até o navio de Shilliew e explicou o que Teach havia dito.

– Ah... mal agradecido... se quiser, você pode ficar com o homem.

– E a moça?

– ...pode deixa-la aqui. – soltou uma baforada em sue charuto, levantando seu quepe para olhar a bela escrava de cima para baixo – não dá para desperdiçar peças tão bem definidas...

A moça olhava-o com certa desconfiança. E assim os dois foram separados. Devon levou o belo homem para seu navio para cuidar dele e torna-lo seu exclusivo escravo. Shilliew resolveu cuidar daquela jovem mulher naquele resto do dia. Andou em volta da criatura, com um leve sorriso nos lábios carnudos.

– E então? Vai querer protestar como fez no palanque?

Ela nada respondeu. Agiu como se nem estivesse falando com ela. Irritado com aquilo, o homem que ainda vestia seu uniforme dos tempos de Impel Down pegou-a pelo queixo com certa brutalidade e a fez olhar para ele.

– Gosto que me respondam quando faço alguma pergunta. Odeio mesmo ser ignorado!

Ela o olhava contra sua vontade, mas não demonstrava nenhum tipo de medo. Por dentro, temia o suficiente. Temia o que o destino havia lhe reservado desde que havia sido raptada por outros piratas em seu vilarejo, enquanto estava tomando banho com outras moças no rio. Ela, assim como o outro escravo, estava apenas com os pulsos amarrados para trás. Indo por trás dela, o homem de pele amorenada deu um apertão bem caprichado na bunda da pobre escrava, que fechou os olhos e apertou os lábios, sentindo-se corar. No fundo, queria poder bater nele; mas, além das mãos estarem amarradas, ele não tinha a mínima condição de se defender diante de um enorme homem bruto que nem Shilliew.

– Então o Teach te desprezou, não é? – falava agachado, perto do ouvido da outra, por trás – Ótimo, ficará só para mim. Agora, ele dava leves tapas nas nádegas volumosas dela.

Ela respirou fundo, ainda de olhos fechados. De repente, a porta soa umas batidas. Alguém queria entrar.

– Entra logo. – ele se recompôs, afastando-se dela.

– Ah, você está aí ainda. – disse Laffitte, entrando e fechando a porta em seguida.

– Claro. Estou no meu navio, não? – disse sarcasticamente.

– Hohoho... sempre sarcástico. Mas antes de voltar para o meu barco, quero resolver com você em relação aos nossos escravos.

– Se quiser outras, volta para aquela ilha e pegue uma para si. Essa aqui é minha!

– Negativo, meu companheiro. Eu a focalizei primeiro e a arrebatei primeiramente, também. Já comuniquei com o Almirante Teach e ele concordou que eles servirão para todos os capitães da frota, enquanto ele não trouxer mais escravos...

– Mal agradecido esse Teach. Além de esnobarmos pelo que trouxemos, ainda quer fazer essa divisão ridícula.

– Moderação nas palavras, Shilliew. – Laffitte apontou a begala para ele, em um discreto tom de alerta – se é uma ordem do nosso almirante, não devemos contestar.

– Tsc!

– Vamos tirar na sorte quem fica com ela hoje à noite. – tirou uma moeda do bolso – Coroa.

– Cara.

Ele lançou a moeda e deixou cair no chão. Ambos se ajoelharam para ver o resultado que deu.

– Saco! – resmungou Shilliew, vendo que deu coroa.

– Amanha ela é sua. Aguarde mais um pouquinho. – disse Laffitte, pegando a moeda de volta.

– Não é justo que só um tenha direito a virgindade dela. Só acho.

– Não seja por isso, meu caro...

O homem franzino de capa escura foi até a moça e a colocou facilmente de bruços sobre a mesa e os mapas espalhados. Ela conseguia responder uma sílaba, só sentindo como se todo o sangue se concentrasse no rosto; e realmente as bochechas estavam ardendo de vergonha, principalmente quando ele levantou o vestido sem tirá-lo e descer a calcinha.

– Ué, o que vai fazer? – disse Shilliew, cruzando os braços meio impaciente.

– Não se preocupe. Vamos colocar todos em igualdade. – disse Laffitte, mirando a ponta da bengala em direção à entrada da vagina. A moça estava sem saber o que aprontariam com ela. Estava morrendo de medo, mas nunca demonstraria sua fraqueza ali, achando que só pioraria para ela se gritasse ou reagisse.

Ele introduziu com calma inicialmente a bengala dentro da vagina dela, que se contorceu reclamando das dores. Shilliew começou a sorrir, entendendo o que o homem de cartola queria com aquilo. Depois, introduziu direto a bengala e começou a mover como se estivesse penetrando nela com seu próprio pênis. Ai ela começou a gritar, sentindo uma dor horrível.

– Só... acabe logo com isso... por favor... – ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos, era inevitável.

Laffite fez isso até brotar sangue de dentro daquele orifício, e retirou a bengala sem cuidado algum.

– Acho que também há um outro lugar que você pode "igualar". – comentou o homem bem mais forte, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Laffitte entendeu direitinho e mirou agora a bengala em direção ao ânus dela. Antes, pressionou a mão na região lombar dela e pressionou para cima, arrebitando bem aquelas nádegas e deixando o orifício visível. E fez o mesmo procedimento, causando dor e gritos da pobre mulher. Shilliew se aproximou e segurou-a pelo pescoço, para parar de ficar se debatendo. O outro observava mais detalhes daquela mulher. Parecia que exalava um cheiro gostoso, adocicado, como de baunilha. Ela possuía um fraco e insistente perfume em si e não era suja e fedida como os outros escravos em geral. O odor de sangue, de sexo e da fragrância dela já deixavam os dois ali excitados. Mas só Laffitte seria o primeiro a estreá-la, apenas desvirginava-a com a bengala para não ser o único a aproveitar dessa proeza com o próprio corpo.

Depois de também feri-la no ânus, retirou a bengala. Ela estava meio trêmula, a testa suava um pouco. Ele pegou um lenço do bolso do macacão que usava para limpar a ponta da bengala.

– Caso resolvido. Agora, se me permitir, levá-la-ei para meu barco. Amanhã, já devolverei imediatamente para ti.

– Assim espero. E procure não danificar muito a peça.

– Certo.

E Laffitte pegou-a pelo braço, guiando até a porta e saindo dali.


	12. Um Risco Iminente

Frustrado. Laffitte não entendeu aquela sua reação. Assim como nas outras vezes em que esteve com aquela escrava. O que realmente acontecia com seu corpo? Com sua mente? Ele se sentava na cama, quase despido, olhando para a bela escrava ao seu lado.

– Parece que é a segunda vez que consegue o que quer... – comentou ele para a jovem.

– Eu?

– Sim...

E de repente, uma raiva por aquilo que sentia lhe tomou a cabeça e ele a empurrou na cama novamente, fazendo-a se deitar e subiu por cima, encarando-a nos trêmulos olhos castanhos.

– Hein, Candy... seja uma boa menina e não me impressiona desse jeito! – disse ele, olhando-a bem nos olhos. Candy – que era o nome que deram para ela – não sabia o que fazer, apenas se permitia ficar quieta. Tinha a sorte de ser a segunda vez que ele parecia "brochar". No fundo, torcia para que Shiryu fosse assim também na próxima noite. Até agora, não havia sido usada sexualmente por nenhum dos que lhe tomavam conta. Na primeira noite em que deveria ficar com o ex-funcionário de Impel Down, ele se sentiu incomodado por uma incrível febre e ela ficou presa no porão – onde sempre ficava na maioria do tempo –; na primeira noite em que ficou no navio de Laffitte, ele teve essa mesma reação. Começou ansioso, faminto, por beijá-la, tirar-lhe a roupa... mas ele havia parado e se sentado na cama. Como se estivesse com alguma tensão.

– Mas eu... não estou fazendo nada. – justificou a bela de voz frágil e suave.

– ...talvez seja por isso.

Ele puxou as mãozinhas dela e as colocou em seu peito, por dentro da camisa aberta. Aquilo já lhe excitava um pouco mais. Candy não se sentia tão bem em tocar um peito tão magro e de pele fria, mas o que ela poderia fazer ali para se livrar disso? Nada. Lina invadia sua mente inconscientemente e, quando via Candy no lugar dela, Laffitte sentia desânimo. Por que aquilo? Ela era como morta, jamais a veria novamente. Ele a considerava assim. Mas depois que havia arrebatado aquela escrava, crente que teria um pouco de diversão para si, Laffitte havia perdido um pouco seu ânimo tipicamente masculino. Inconscientemente, seu corpo não queria aquela escrava, e sim aquela menina frágil e de pele macia que foi vítima de suas perversões. Daquela que achava que seria sua para sempre. Mas por que só agora aquilo lhe acontecia? Falhar na hora de suas intimidades. Será que era algum problema de saúde? Se pudesse hipnotiza-lo para se acalmar e funcionar ali, faria. Porém, não podia fazer consigo o que podia fazer tranquilamente com outras pessoas.

Será que Lina estava realmente morta naquele momento e o espírito lhe perseguia? Ele se deitou ao lado de Candy.

– ...você não se sente bem? – perguntou a escrava, deitada e ao lado dele.

– ...acho que não.

– O que tem? Talvez eu possa ajuda-lo.

Laffitte olhou-a de lado e sorriu, rindo daquela inocência.

– Você... eu realmente achei que pudesse me ajudar...

– Sente-se culpado por ter me forçado a viver tudo isso? – ela se referia as outras coisas que ele fez com ela.

– Hehe... sou disso não, menina... – voltou a olhar para o teto do seu camarote que correspondia ao seu quarto.

– ...e o que eu posso fazer por você?

Laffitte se levantou, ajeitando sua blusa.

– Vou manda-la ao Shiryu.

– Mas... hoje não é a noite dele! – Candy também se levantou, mas ficou sentada na cama. No fundo, ela queria ficar ali mesmo com ele por causa daquela sua condição.

– Vista-se. Não vai viver aqui só de comodidade aqui, não. Tem que fazer suas tarefas! – disse ele, pegando as roupas dela e jogando-as para ela se vestir.

– ...sim, senhor. – abaixando a cabeça, Candy começou a se vestir em seus trapos e foi conduzida até o barco de Shilliew.

Diante do homem que tinha uniformes de Impel Down, Candy mal conseguia olhar para ele. E Shilliew já sorria maliciosamente, olhando bem para as curvas da bela moça.

– Só lhe poupei do seu serviço naquela noite porque não estava bem... mas hoje não estou mal. – ele a puxou sem muita força pelo pulso – Ela anda muito rebelde, Laffitte? – ele perguntou para o homem extremamente magro.

– ...um pouco. O suficiente para me incomodar.

– Heh... eu sei como dar um jeito nessa rapariga. – pegou seu rostinho e a fez mirá-lo.

– Bom, tenha uma boa noite... – girando a bengala, ele saiu do camarote de Shilliew. Candy queria grita por socorro, mas podia? Não.

A porta é fechada. Após a primeira noite perdida, Shilliew pode finalmente ter Candy para si. Ele a agarrou e a jogou em sua cama enorme. Candy estava sem sentido e tremendo em sua cama, ao mesmo tempo em que avaliava adequadamente a situação. Ela era valiosa demais para ser simplesmente eliminada.

Ele passava brutalmente as mãos pelo corpo da outra, arrancando-lhe o vestido meio sujo em rápidos puxões. A jovem dos cabelos castanhos e ondulados fechou os olhos, tentando se acalmar. Daquela vez, não teria escapatória. Tudo o que poderia sentir ali era o cheiro de tabaco impregnado naquele lençol cor de vinho. E não era tão ruim aquilo. O ruim era saber que seria impiedosamente machucada, mais que no dia em que Laffitte a desvirginou com sua bengala. Candy aspirava o leve cheiro de tabaco no pano do lençol, querendo banir os maus pensamentos. Uma mão foi enterrada em seus cabelos, segurando sua cabeça para cima em um ângulo doloroso para enfrentar a pessoa diante de si, com os lábios grandes e carnudos perto dos seus. Nunca homem algum havia lhe feito isso, e cada vez mais não resistia seus medos e frustrações diante da situação em que se encontrava.

– Acho que já lhe prepararam bem, não é? – Shilliew dizia bem perto dos lábios dela – logo, não precisarei ser tão gentil.

Candy ainda estava viva, mas se sentia como morta ali. Em seu rosto aflito, olhos que se recusavam a abrir e a pele suada, com um nó na garganta e respiração profunda. Com o peito exposto, os fartos e duros seios de bico rosado estavam em plena vista. Ele então mudou de ideia e levou os lábios aos seios, beijando-os, cheirando-os, chupando-os. Ela deixou escapar um som enigmático, que não dava para saber se era de tensão ou de prazer. Isso pouco importava para o enorme homem moreno, que tirava a parte de cima de sua roupa. O robusto peito exposto, com algumas velhas cicatrizes que ele tinha tomado tal cuidado para esconder de outros.

– Olha para mim. – ele ordenou calmo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu no primeiro lance que suas vistas puderam captar aquele peitoral. Não reagiu de nenhuma forma diferente, apenas o olhou. E ele foi avançando, mais e mais, ansioso por tomar aquele corpo e satisfazer seus instintos de macho...

...

Ele tinha se trancado em seus aposentos para pensar; ele precisava para planejar, definir um curso de ação para os próximos ataques do Barba Negra. Ele tinha dezenas de bases espalhadas por todo o território do Novo Mundo, e planejava dominar todo aquele território no Novo Mundo.

Ocupava-se em negócios para afugentar Lina dos pensamentos. Laffitte não podia lidar com isso. Sentia seu próprio desempenho como homem cair. Não queria jamais sofrer dessas impotências e debilidades que muitos homens tinham o infortúnio em conviver. E tudo por causa de alguém que ele já julgava não existir mais.

Fitaram-se por segundos. Viu que aquele rostinho oval e de bochechas coradas se sentia insegura diante dele. Curvando os lábios em um sorriso, o homem de cartola viu quem era a tal Lina.

– Então você deve ser a Lina, não é? – ele perguntou, segurando a aba de sua cartola e olhando para a criatura bem menor que ele.

– S-sim... – ela se surpreendeu ao vê-lo falar seu nome.

– Venha comigo. Precisa me acompanhar até o departamento!

Ele agarrou o antebraço fino da garota e a puxou consigo, fazendo-a caminhar arrastada. Ela protestou, porém o seguia forçada.

– Mas por que estou sendo levada? E meu papai? – ela perguntava preocupada.

– Hmmm... aquele homem é seu pai, então. – concluiu Laffitte.

– Hã? Não entendo...

– Entenderá...

– E para onde eu vou?

– Para a Chefatura de Polícia. Afinal, não vai deixar seu pai sozinho, não é? – perguntou o home, com leve tom de cinismo em sua voz.

Lina respirava fundo. Seguiu o resto do seu caminho calada. Soltando o antebraço dela, Laffitte a pôs na carruagem pertencente a polícia e ambos seguiram do mesmo jeito, sem falar nada. Lina obedeceu sem nenhuma necessidade dele impor respeito à base de intimação. Dentro daquela carruagem, Lisa fechou os olhos, procurando se acalmar por dentro. Mas suas mãos tremiam, sentia seu corpo suar levemente. Apenas abriu os olhos ao ver cidadãos tentando controlar o fogo que foi posto por estes mesmos piratas. Laffitte olhava tudo com uma mão no queixo, apreciando aquele trajeto até o departamento. Em poucas e rápidas vezes, movia os olhos para ver como estava a pessoa que viajava quieta e tensa ao lado. Os cabelos em corte tipo channel que cobriam parte do rosto dela não disfarçavam aquela tensão em ela se encontra.

– Espera aqui. – disse ele, quando a carruagem parou e ele ia descer primeiro, para ir até o lado dela e estender a mão para Lisa, que hesitou em ceder aquele cavalheirismo. Ficou olhando aquelas mãos tão pálidas e de tão poucas linhas – Agora, pode vir.

Ela finalmente pôs sua mão na dele, que ajudou a descer do transporte. Sem segurá-la pelo antebraço, ele acompanhou a jovem de cabelos cor de amora até o gabinete do seu ex-chefe.

– Era a única pessoa ligada aquele homem. – comentou o ex-chefe.

– Aquele homem estava envolvido em algumas situações... irregulares. Já o conhecia. Chegou a me chantagear para facilitar seus golpes sujos.

Lina olhou preocupada para o outro homem.

– É mesmo? – disse Laffitte, se lembrando da conversa entre estes mesmos que ouviu em segredo.

– Uhum. Mas vamos interrogá-lo logo. O pirata também. – e aproximou-se mais dele – E teremos que ser bem firmes, se for necessário.

– Sim, é claro. – por dentro, Laffitte adorou aquilo.

– Bem... essa mocinha é quem, mesmo?

– É a filha desse homem.

– Mas ora... será que ela sabe de alguma coisa também?

– Deixa comigo, eu a interrogo. – o homem enorme desse com uma curva sorridente nos lábios.

Laffitte conseguiu sorrir com aquela lembrança. Os primeiros momentos com Lina. Da delicadeza de seu corpo, que conseguiu suportar todos os abusos físicos vindos dele. Cada centímetro daquele corpo de pele bem clara, o cheiro dele... até o cheiro de seu sangue fresco ainda tinha em sua memória.

– Será que agora virou um espírito para me atormentar, Lina? – ele falou sozinho.

Ele se levantou, indo até sua garrafa grande de licor e colocando um pouco na taça. Fitou a cor da bebida. Lembrava bem a cor dos cabelos dela. Cheirou o licor longamente e depois deu um gole. Havia uma pressão na parte de trás da cabeça do homenzarrão, guiando-o até a janela do seu camarote, mesmo sem querer ir até lá. Não que desconhecesse mais o tesão ou prazer e nem estivesse impotente... era seu corpo que recusava outra fêmea, por mais que tivesse desejos até insanos de satisfazer seu sadismo. Ele queria Lina ali. Os oito anos que se passaram começaram a revelar sua força na saudade. Ele passou esses oito anos buscando por novidades, por coisas que ainda não tinha experimentado e que se deleitava. Passou esses anos todos pensando que estava satisfeito com que vivenciou com Lina. Mas não. Dessa vez não.

" _Um pirata não deve se apaixonar jamais!_ "

Uma frase que todo pirata conhecia muito bem. Muitos não sabiam seguir as leis dos mares e desistiam de todas as ambições do mar por sentimentos fúteis. E um homem na experiência dele não faria isso tão facilmente. Não que quisesse fingir algo que não fosse ou mais do que realmente era. Não queria passar a imagem de difícil, de durão – a não ser para se manter como um notório pirata. Mas de uma coisa tinha conhecimento e guardava para si: era um homem comum, com desejos e satisfações de qualquer outro homem de sua faixa, de suas condições. Ele entendia que amava Lina, sim. Que até já havia se arrependido dos exageros que havia feito com ela. Mas como um pirata mesmo, como um homem insano e fora-da-lei, não deveria jamais permitir que tais sentimentos o "corrompessem".

Foi difícil pegar no sono naquela madrugada, sendo consolado apelas pelo seu licor. Acordou com olheiras, sendo questionado pelos seus subordinados de seu navio.

– Estou bem... preocupem-se com seus afazeres. – respondia desanimado.

Ao ser chamado por Teach em seu navio – o maior da frota deles -, ele foi imediatamente ouvir o que o almirante queria.

– Ora, Laffitte... teve uma péssima noite, é?

– Tive... – deu um suspiro longo – mas nada que me abale. O que deseja de mim?

– Vamos buscar novamente aqueles revolucionários idiotas... quero que foque especialmente naquele que dizem que é o outro irmão mais velho do Monkey D. Luffy.

– ...um tal Sabo, não é?

– Esse mesmo! – terminou dando um murro em sua mesa – Zehahahaha... é nostálgico essa perseguição de família! Quero dar mais um presentinho para aquele pirralho.

– Mas... ainda não é recente? Aquela ilha está toda destruída e... não sabemos o local definitivo do paradeiro deles para atacar.

– Não, chega de esperar! Vamos caçá-los novamente!

– Como quiser, Teach.

...

Descansando em seu navio, Lina observava o movimento do seu navio. Estava em um tédio horrível. Dias cansativos em recuperar e ajudar aqueles reféns todos do tráfico de escravos. Uma manhã linda pelos mares do novo Mundo.

De repente, as coisas pareciam que mudariam. Um marinheiro que vigiava o horizonte avistou uma frota vindo em direção a eles.

– Capitã Lina! Venha aqui rapidamente, vejo uma frota avançando. E ela me parece...

– Deixa eu ver!

Com a luneta e na beira do navio, Lina procurou ver na bandeirola o símbolo para identificar quem era aquele bando suspeito. Lina conhecia as _Jolly Roger_ de muitos bandos de piratas, inclusive do bando do Barba Negra. E quando reconheceu... aquele símbolo, suas mão tremeram na luneta.

– Acionem a base menor da Marinha mais perto! – ordenou Lina, distribuindo outras ordens para os marinheiros ficarem alerta e se prepararem para um possível contra-ataque.

Ela queria se manter firme, mas não conseguia. Por dentro, uma tensão grande queria fazê-la largar tudo. Um certo pânico e uma certa curiosidade. Laffitte estaria ali? Ele atacaria com aquela frota seu único navio? Lina suava na testa.

– Capitã... eles parecem que vão passar sobre nós!

– Eles vão atacar!

– Estamos com os ex-prisioneiros aqui...

– Devem estar atrás de nós por causa disso.

– Chega de reclamar, todos! – Lina gritou – Mirem os canhões se vierem atacar. Já comunicaram com a base mais próxima?

– Sim, capitã!

– Então agilizem e façamos nossa parte!

E como previsto, o grupo avançavam mais e já atiravam as bolas de canhões.

– Malditos piratas! Vou caçá-los... pelo menos ele. – disse Lina, para si mesma.


	13. Inesperado Encontro

E começa o ataque. Um simples navio da Marinha andando por ali? Barba Negra achou aquilo muito estranho, mas foi informado que ali também estavam os escravos daquele leilão onde pegaram seus dois escravos. Seria interessante mais de uma mão escrava para diversos serviços e, então, decidiu atacar e capturar todo aquele navio, inclusive os marinheiros. Lina se horrorizou com a potência e o ataque daquela frota. Covardemente contra um navio só, mas sabia que até uma frota experiente teria trabalho ali diante dos homens de Barba Negra. Outros membros inferiores de um dos navios da frota invadiram o navio onde ela estava. E vieram outros de um outro navio inimigo. Todos, ex-escravos, marinheiros. Capturados. Diante dos seus olhos.

Ela tentou lutar com o máximo que podia fazer. Mas ela mesma havia sido golpeada por trás da nuca e havia perdido a consciência. E a primeira coisa que pensou antes de desmaiar foi naquela Akuma no Mi que havia prometido entregar ao Sengoku. Ela e os outros marinheiros foram amarrados e levados para o navio de Shiryu. Os escravos foram divididos em grupos e levados para os navios de Catarina Devon – que estava adorando ter aquele escravo para si - e de Avalo Pizarro.

...

Acordando, deparou-se em um lugar que parecia um porão. Ela e mais alguns marinheiros desacordados. Mas ficou quietinha ali. Resmungava para si mesma, praguejava todos daquele bando por ter sido capturada. E pensar que havia sido liberada para umas férias pelo seu superior...

O pior não era aquilo, ainda. De novo... ao alcance daquele homem. A lembrança dele veio em sua mente e ela fechou os olhos. Sentia suar pela testa. Mas agora ela era mais experiente e sabia se defender melhor. Talvez... ela conseguisse ser resgatada pela Marinha e conseguiria uma brecha para capturar Laffitte. Para ela, aquele homem era insano demais para estar livre e circulando pelos mares. Ela... queria vê-lo um dia e cumprir o que havia prometido oito anos atrás, mas não daquela forma.

Enquanto isso, alguém abria a porta.

– Então é essa a capitã? – disse Shiryu, caminhando até Lina que estava amarrada e deitada no chão. Ela abriu os olhos, olhando e reconhecendo aquele homem. Aquele homem já serviu ao Governo Mundial e a Marinha. Ela reconhecia vagamente.

Entraram no porão outros dois homens da frota do ex-chefe carcereiro de Impel Down que foram verificar os outros. Shiryu pegou-a pelo braço sem muita delicadeza e a pôs sentada no chão.

– Uma criatura como você... é a capitã daquele navio? – ele perguntou.

– Sim. – respondeu ela, calma e fria. Tipicamente como uma capitã da Marinha.

– É... parece que a Marinha caiu muito nesses anos... – ele andava em volta dela, indo até um barril perto e se sentando nele, ainda observando Lina.

E esta nada respondeu. Entendeu bem a provocação e não queria entrar nela. E bateu aquela curiosidade inconsciente de saber se Laffitte estava perto. Mas jamais demonstraria que já o conhecia ali. Seria pior para ela. Mas... e se ele a visse? E se a reconhecesse? E se todo aquelas insanas coisas voltassem? Não... não era nessas condições que queria estar quando revesse Laffitte. Definitivamente não.

– E então? Todos vocês agora serão nossos escravos... e é melhor esquecer qualquer possibilidade de resgate...

Lina arregalou os olhos e olhou para ele.

– ...mas antes, quero verificar se tem algum den den mushi consigo. – levantou-se e a pôs de pé, começando a revista-la com aquelas mãos enormes e ásperas pelo corpo dela. Olhou-o furiosa e queria pedir para parar – Shhhhh... não proteste. Deixa-me ver... – propositalmente, explorava aquela cintura esguia com as duas mãos, tateando-a bem. Lina apertou os lábios, tentando se controlar ali. Realmente, ela não estava com o seu den den mushi.

– Vocês ainda estão em uma área... onde não tem o total domínio de vocês, piratas. Você deve saber bem, visto que já trabalhou para nós. – disse ela calmamente, encarando-o nos olhos que emitiam uma sensação sanguinária e assassina por parte dele.

– Sei... mas os tempos são outros. Muita coisa mudou quando o Barba Branca morreu. Deveria saber disso. – disse ele, falando com o dedo em riste na cara dela. – e é melhor desistir, já lhe disse. Não espere nenhum socorro que nada lhe virá te salvar. – olhando-a de cima para baixo – talvez, se eu tiver permissão do meu chefe, eu fique com você.

Ele soltou os longos cabelos dela, que eram bem sedosos e lisos. Acariciou cheio de certa malícia e aquilo a enfurecia por dentro. Ele a empurrou, fazendo cair no chão e ordenou aos seus dois homens que o seguisse, e fechou a porta daquela parte do porão. Após algumas horas daquilo, novamente entraram outros dois homens e a pegaram nos braços, levando-a até Shiryu que estava perto da escada no navio.

– Vou apresenta-la ao nosso Almirante Teach.

Ambos foram até ao grande navio do Barba Negra. Ele pediu para ver a capitã daquele navio da Marinha.

– Zehahahaha, não acredito que essa mocinha era uma capitã!

Uma criatura bizarra e estranha. E fria. E poderosa. Realmente, muitas coisas mudaram ali, como Shiryu havia lhe dito. Piratas dos mais sinistros e poderosos estavam ali. Olhou em volta. Nenhum sinal de Laffitte por ali. Ela suspirou baixinho.

– Oi, Shiryu! Acho que dessa vez não lhe atenderei seu pedido... – e disse para Lina – venha, se aproxima mais!

Ela não se moveu, encarando-o. Shiryu a empurrou, indo mais para frente. Barba Negra se levantou de seu trono e se agachou, olhando bem para a criatura gélida e séria diante dele.

– Serve como uma boa peça para se divertir, hein? –disse ele, levantando o rosto dela com o dedo. Lina sentiu certo repúdio ao vê-lo tão íntimo falando perto dela e se manifestou.

– ...me mata.

– Zehahahaha! Não ainda, não ainda! ...quero ver no que pode ser útil aqui.

– Não haverá negociações, Teach? – perguntou Shiryu.

– Você já não tem a Candy?

– Não posso ter mais uma?

– Não esta! Esta ficará comigo, zehaha...

– Mas você já pegou três novas mulheres...

Teach a puxa para o seu lado. O que de pior o destino ainda reservou para ela?

– Laffitte não mostrou mais interesse por alguns? – o homem de enorme barba negra e cheia de tranças perguntou.

Lina não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto, sendo notada silenciosamente pelo Shiryu.

– Acho que não. Nem mesmo para outros afazeres.

– Diga a ele que deve ter alguns ao seu lado. – e deu leves tapinhas na cabeça de Lina. – dessa aqui, não abro chances de negociação.

Tudo que ela queria era sumir dali como se fosse num passe de mágica. Tinha horror em imaginar-se como escrava sexual daquele homem. E sequer veria Laffitte tão cedo, visto que ele não tinha interesse em pegar alguns escravos capturados por eles. E se tivesse que ser escrava de um deles ali, preferia ser dele.

Preferia ser dele? Por que pensava aquilo? O desespero em que se encontrava nas mãos de Barba Negra a fazia pensar em outra loucura. Porém... ainda ser tocada por aquele homem que inconscientemente amava não era tão assustador. Lina fechava os olhos e abaixava a cabeça, perdida em pensamentos diversos que a perturbavam ali.

– Pode ir, Shiryu! Ela ficará comigo!

O outro, mesmo não aceitando muito, respeitou seu chefe e foi embora. E o barbudo levou-a para o seu camarote, trancando-a ali.

– À noite nos veremos. Zehahahaha! – e fechou a porta.

Lina ainda estava amarrada com os braços para trás e os tornozelos também. Ainda de pé, olhou para todo aquele lugar, vendo o luxo que era. Um pirata rico e de bom gosto. E porco, como ela também pensava. Foi pulando até a janela do camarote, que dava vista para o grande a azulado mar do Novo Mundo. Umas férias perdidas e um posto perdido na Marinha, também. Já estava perdendo a fé nas coisas.

...

– Então Teach quer que eu tenha uns escravos? – Laffitte perguntou do seu den den mushi.

– Sim... tem muita gente no meu navio aqui! – reclamava Burgess do den den mushi dele.

– Aff... não tenho interesse em muitas pessoas aqui, também.

– Mas o que eu faço com essa gente aqui?

– Vê com os outros se eles querem esse excesso. Aqui não quero nenhum, a não seja uns poucos para fazerem os serviços domésticos.

– Hehehehe... já está perdendo o "interesse"?

– Isso é uma coisa particular minha e que não motivo de sua opinião ou zombaria. – mandou rispidamente.

– Ohhh... tudo bem, fica calmo!

– Vou encerrar a ligação...

– Ah, o Teach pegou uma preciosidade de escrava que...

Laffitte encerrou a conversa. Burgess fez cara feia, sendo ignorado ali. Foi até sua mesa enorme, onde tinha um mapa de todo aquele mundo e ficou observando seus rascunhos e planejamentos. Fazia um monte daquilo para esquecer-se de Lina. Era horrível quando um pensamento insistia em incomodar a mente. E Lina era esse doce pensamento. De uma criatura tão inalcançável... e ao mesmo tempo tão perto dele e que nem imaginava naquele momento.

À noite, saiu de seu camarote para jantar. Jantava sozinho, nunca com os homens do seu navio. Assim sempre, a não ser quando Teach juntava seus principais membros do bando. E no navio daquele, ele já havia jantado e até mesmo se banhado – coisa que não costumava fazer frequentemente –, preparando-se para a noite em que se divertiria com sua nova escrava. Ao entrar em seu camarote, parecia que não havia ninguém.

– Ei, você! Menina! – Teach vasculhava cada canto e nenhum sinal dela.

Começou a ficar nervoso. Incrivelmente, ele não a achava e mandou todos do seu navio procurarem por ela. Lina estava muito bem escondida em um buraco que havia descoberto na parede daquele quarto, que era coberto pelas felpudas cortinas do quarto do Teach. Sabia que não poderia ficar ali para sempre, mas que estava decidida em não ser tocada por aquele homem naquela noite. E nem um outro dia.

Enquanto estava sozinha ali, conseguiu soltar-se das cordas esfregando-as na parte afiada de um dos ferros da janela. E assim, soltou seus tornozelos e começou a averiguar um possível esconderijo secreto naquele quarto. E descobriu uma espécie de guarda-tesouros por trás das cortinas, lugar que era muito frequente nos navios e em quase todos os camarotes.

– Eu sabia que o Barba Negra tinha o seu! – comentou Lina, entrando e se fechando ali habilidosamente – espero que ele não conheça esse esconderijo.

A fúria foi tanta que Teach teve que requisitar Laffitte, que estava em seu navio se preparando para dormir, para ajudar a encontrar a sua escrava. Laffitte foi entediado ver o que o chefe queria.

– Revirou todos os porões, Almirante Teach?

– Sim, Laffitte! Ela fugiu habilidosamente!

– Talvez ela esteja aqui...

– Será que ela se jogou no mar?

– Bom... permita-me verificar os guarda-tesouros?

– Hã?! O que é isso?

– São esconderijos secretos que todos os navios tem... esse aqui que você pegou da Marinha deve ter uns... eles se encontram geralmente nas paredes ou até no chão do navio.

– É? E por que não me falou isso antes?

– Para mim o Almirante já sabia. – disse ele, sorrindo.

– Ai de mim se não fosse por você, o cérebro do navio!

– Agradeço, mas isso os outros devem saber também. É que não tínhamos um em nosso único navio, lembra-se?

– É, eu sei. Porcaria daquele simulador de navio! Zehahahaha...

– E onde fica o seu camarote mesmo, Teach?

– Lá no topo!

– Vou verificar lá.

– Depois me ensina a usar desses guarda-tesouros, por favor!

– Claro! – girando a bengala, ele saiu para averiguar o sumiço da tal escrava. Mas parou para pedir umas informações para o Teach.

– E... como é ela fisicamente?

– Ah... uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos escuros e arroxeados, esguia e com roupas de capitã da Marinha.

– Certo, vou indo. Eu vou chamar outros para ajudarem na busca.

– Não há necessidade, daqui ela só pode ter se jogado no mar e, se for pega pelos monstros marinhos ou se for simplesmente uma usuária de Akuma no Mi, deve ter morrido.

– Droga! Logo aquela preciosidade! – ele saiu e foi ver com outros que faziam busca pelo navio dele todo.

Laffitte só curvou os lábios em um sorriso conformado. Admirava o pique daqueles homens com as mulheres. Até o de Devon com aquele pobre escravo. Ele já se conformava que estava ficando impotente, provavelmente por causa de sua frustação com aquela atração que insistia em lhe incomodar.

Subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao quarto de Teach e entrou. Calmamente, sem fazer barulho. Por segurança, trancou a porta. Colocou a bengala por cima da enorme cama e começou a verificar o chão e as paredes, vendo onde poderia ter guarda-tesouros. Se aquela tal escrava era da Marinha, deveria estar escondida em um deles. Laffitte suspeitou logo quando Barba Negra contou sobre ela.

Então, ele foi até as cortinas das janelas que haviam ali. Viu um pedaço de corda no chão. A mesma que Candy e outros escravos usavam. Pegou a corda e ficou olhando.

– Então você está por aqui... – disse ele sussurrando, olhando para o pedaço de corda.

"Uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos escuros e arroxeados, esguia e com roupas de capitã da Marinha". Ele mantinha essa descrição em mente. E começou a ver por trás das cortinas, colocando o ouvido nas paredes para ver se ouvia algum ruído suspeito, como fez no chão do quarto. E mais perto, ouvia uma respiração. Lina mantinha-se quieta o máximo que podia, pois achava que Teach estava ali já, pelo barulho que ouviu da porta quando Laffitte entrou. Juntando as mãos, ela rezava em seu íntimo para que ele nem soubesse da existência daquele guarda-tesouros.

De repente, tanto Laffitte como Lina sentiram uma sensação até agradável em seus respectivos íntimos. Ele achando que estava se empolgando com aquela caça e ela achando que era algum mecanismo de defesa involuntária da mente para suportar aquela tensão. Ele foi se aproximando de onde vinha um fraco cheiro de perfume. Lina estava e sempre usava seus perfumes favoritos. E ela estava com um que adorava usar, apesar de lhe trazer a lembrança o dia em que seu pai foi detido em sua casa em West Blue. E também quando conheceu aquele enorme homem que era o xerife que fiscalizava sua casa. Ela estava com este mesmo.

Ao descobrir pelo barulho que parecia de um buraco vazio, ele se aproximou. Escutou também uma respiração. Sorrindo, tirou o ouvido dali e afastou a cortina vermelha volumosa daquela parte da parede. Confirmou vendo a fina linha de rachadura nela. Voltou até sua bengala na cama e começou a bater com a ponta dela nas extremidades daquela linha. Lina fechou os olhos, apertando os lábios. Tarde demais. Pelo menos, tentou. Ao arrancar aquele pedaço de parede, viu um vulto dentro dele, no fundo, e puxou para fora.

A mesma criatura que Teach descreveu. Caída no chão, encurvada e com o rosto coberto. O uniforme da Marinha rasgado nas costas. O pulso ferido, por ter roçado contra o tal ferro perto da janela para soltá-lo das cordas.

Com o pé, Laffitte a mudou de posição, fazendo-a cair sentada diante dele. E foi quando ambos sincronizaram seus olhares. As bocas ficaram entreabertas. Os dois se reencontravam ali, inesperadamente. Ele reconheceu aquela face mimosa e assustada. Ela não acreditava que aquele enorme homem de cabelos negros e lisos estava ali diante dela, no camarote de Teach. Fitaram-se por breves segundos.

– Lina... – Laffite pronunciou com a voz meio abafada.

Ela só o olhava como se estivesse vendo uma grande pilha de tesouros secretos. E ele também, admirando aquela criatura que já considerava morta. Oito anos que ambos não se viam mais, mas não o suficiente para deixarem de se reconhecer. Agora, ele usava uma capa felpuda nos ombros, mas o estilo da roupa era o mesmo. Ela, agora de cabelos longos e com roupas de capitã da Marinha. Como um crente fiel em sorte, destino e sonhos, achou aquele momento único e especial. Ela tinha que seguir todo aquele caminho para aparecer em sua vida quando o pensamento nela o mais incomodava. De fato, o destino a enviava ali naquele momento para mostrar que sobreviveu e que era hora de se reencontrarem. Nunca se sentiu tão energizado novamente.

A tensão ainda era notável entre os dois, mas os olhares rolavam soltos, nostálgicos. Aquela sensação agradável antes sentida voltava em cada um dos corpos. Ele foi até ela e se agachou, ainda olhando-a daquele mesmo jeito que já havia feito arrepiar a pele clara e macia da jovem. E algo repentino surpreendeu ambos, mas não se proibiram e nem evitaram que acontecesse: um beijo. Vindo da aproximação dele, sem ser recusado por ela. Beijaram-se loucamente, quase fazendo os dois gozarem imediatamente beijo deliciosamente afoito. Lina sentiu-se movida apenas pelos impulsos mais íntimos e permitiu-se agarrá-lo, firmando-se em seu corpo enquanto movia seus lábios desesperadamente contra os dele, que a abraçou bem forte ali como se quisesse prendê-la para si. Quase não respiravam com aquela violência deliciosa vinda de um beijo cheio de saudades, mas aquilo não incomodava um pouco. O toque daquela pele tão pálida e fria a deixava louca de desejo. Aquele cheiro agradável e fresco vindo dela também o excitava, coisa que já não sabia há tempos. Era como se tivessem voltado no passado, mas sem as lembranças dos abusos físicos que ela sofreu dele. Ela também adorava o cheiro dele, o sabor, aquele corpo tão delgado e aparentemente frágil era tudo o que ela mais queria naquele momento em que deveria se preocupar. Ele arrancava gemidos deliciosos dela de tanto a beijar devorando aquela boquinha mimosa e macia. Se dependesse de ambos, ficariam ali por horas e horas, infinitamente.

Era o recomeço de uma inesperada jornada. O que o destino reservava para ambos a partir daquele encontro caloroso e apaixonado?


	14. Acertando as Contas

Nunca imaginariam que ambos pudessem se reencontrar assim e tão pouco se receberem num caloroso encontro. Ao pararem aquele beijo, Lina começou a falar, aliás, implorar.

– Eu te peço... por favor... me tira das garras desse Barba Negra!

– E por quê? – perguntou meio cínico, mas já pensando em como proteger e tê-la consigo.

– Eu te peço... que me perdoe... por ter traído sua confiança...

Ou ela estava esse tempo toda arrependida e apaixonada esses anos todos, ou ela só estava fingindo para conquistar a confiança dele novamente. Mas isso ele poderia descobrir facilmente. Ele ainda a segurava pelos braços, como se não quisesse deixa-la escapar. Lina sentia seu interior entrar em conflito. Amor e ódio lutavam pelo seu coração.

– Eu... me torno sua escrava, mas me tira das garras desse homem!

– Não sei... se devo confiar novamente... – ele falava naquele mesmo tom cínico e tranquilo que até agradava aos ouvidos de Lina – uma vez traído, sempre poderá ser novamente.

– Laffitte... não quis me recuperar esse tempo todo? Pois então!

– Eu a tinha esquecido, mesmo... – mentiu – para mim, já estava morta.

A mulher sentiu um pouco de raiva ao ouvir palavras de desdém vindas daqueles lábios finos de uma escura cor arroxeada. Mas não era hora de tomar satisfação nenhuma, e sim de ganhar a confiança dele, antes que aquele homem enorme e grotesco a possuísse de forma pior que ele, há oito anos.

– Lina... não me sinto bem em trair meu superior, aqui. Ele te procura irritado. O que você fez?

– Escondo-me para ele não fazer comigo o que você fazia no passado!

Laffitte silenciou-se. Por um momento, sentiu ciúmes em imaginar qualquer outro tocá-la, seja de que forma fosse.

– Eu... levei muitos anos para me recuperar... – começou a chorar diante dele. Ele prestava atenção em cada detalhe dela. Não havia mudado tanto a ponto de não reconhecer ali, quando a tirou do esconderijo da parede. Parecia mais madura e mais forte. Era uma capitã da Marinha.

– Mas vejo... que você conseguiu superar bem... – olhando-a de cima para baixo – e trabalhando para a Marinha?

– Sim... – afirmou entre soluços.

– Surpreso... mas vejo que ainda se deu bem... não imaginei que tivesse tanta força para resistir aos meus castigos... – falou com certo desejo, sentindo acender aquela chama que jurava estar apagada.

– Eu te peço... perdoa-me me livrando do seu superior... faço o que quiser... – abaixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas correrem abaixo, pingando no chão.

Aquele choro não era fingimento. Respirando fundo, ele decidiu fazer algo que jamais faria em relação ao Barba Negra. Mas assim quis. Não queria ver Lina nas mãos de outro ali, agora. Ela era dele. O destino lhe provou aquilo, naquele reencontro.

– ...está certo.

Mesmo Laffitte concordando, Lina ainda chorava.

– Mas para de chorar agora, não é momento para isso! – ele pega um lenço do bolso e no exato momento, Barba Negra batia à porta.

– Laffitte! Encontrou a garota?

– Sim!

Lina olhou-o decepcionada, mas logo ele se justificou.

– Calma... faz parte do plano. – entregou o lenço para ela, que usou para secar as lágrimas... como em uma outra ocasião passada.

Laffitte respirou profundamente e abriu a porta, imediatamente usando a hipnose no próprio chefe. Jamais na vida queria fazer aquilo, era leal demais a quem o acolheu quando estava em fuga quando o Governo Mundial o caçava.

– Achei a garota, mas poderia deixa-la comigo... Almirante Teach? – perguntou ele, calmamente.

– ...deixo. Pode leva-la. – concordou o homem.

Lina observou aquilo curiosa. Teria ele poder sobre o próprio superior? Cada vez mais ele a surpreendia e assustava. Laffitte estendeu a mão para ela.

– Vamos sair daqui?

– Vai embora, logo! – ordenou Barba Negra.

Lina obedeceu Laffitte, que a levou decidido para o seu próprio navio. Ao chegar, foi diretamente ao seu camarote que era como quarto. Soltou-a e sentou na beirada da cama, tirando a cartola e esfregando a cara entre as mãos. Ela observou a atitude similar de uma pessoa apreensiva ou arrependida. Ele olhou para ela e confessou umas coisas.

– Sabe por que conseguiu sair com facilidade ali?

– ...você se refere ao Barba Negra?

– Sim... uma coisa que até fiz com você uma vez, quando a obriguei a confessar a verdade sobre seu pai...

Ao mencionar o pai, Laffitte viu novamente os olhos da garota se encher de lágrimas.

– Eu o hipnotizei.

– É? E isso... existe? Esses poderes de hipnotizar? ...

– Não é um simples poder, como se fosse magia... é uma habilidade muito útil para mim, que precisei interrogar muitos bandidos quando trabalhava para a justiça. Eu jamais quis usar isso contra um de nós aqui... principalmente contra o meu superior... você viu o que eu fiz, não?

– ...vi.

– Foi para te salvar. Mais uma vez. Eu estava muito irritado quando você me enganou para fugir... mas ainda assim eu a amava. Eu cuidei de você, apesar de tudo...

Lina abaixou a cabeça, mas depois levantou para fazer as suas confissões.

– Eu me irritei... com a forma que me tratava apesar de tudo: como um saco de pancadas, se divertindo enquanto me torturava por prazer, abusando de mim de forma tão bruta... isso me rendeu anos de superação... e eu te odiei muito por isso... – a voz tremia, mas conseguia falar tudo, tudo que precisava falar.

Laffitte a olhava nos olhos. Viu uma figura frágil, apesar de tudo. Ele viu que não era mais aquele homem de antes. Como havia amadurecido a ponto de apiedar-se dela. Não sabia se aquilo já era mais que um amor típico dos mais jovens. Para quem estava julgando-se impotente, quase assexual... ver aquela bela mulher novamente foi como se tivesse ressuscitado. Ela agora deixava de ser o fantasma que o atormentava. E percebeu que, nesse tempo todo, ele foi um fantasma que a perturbou.

– Lina...

– ...só o perdoo... porque me salvou das garras daquele homem, traindo a confiança do próprio...

– Não é só por isso, não... é mais do que isso... o que eu também custei a entender por trás de cada ação minha... eu... – suspira fundo – eu a amo. E você me ama esse tempo todo... pelo que vejo.

Ela começou a sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

– Estou mentindo?

– ...não, pior que não. Não sabe como foi difícil esquecê-lo e... perdoá-lo. Mas eu ainda o amava. Por desespero, quis fugir... você sabe as condições em que vivia aquela garota inocente de oito anos atrás.

– Lina... venha aqui...

Ela se aproximou diante dele.

– Senta aqui, vem – batia levemente com a mão ao lado do colchão duro. E ela sentou.

– ...estou aqui.

– Vamos virar essa página.

– ...não vai me fazer mais mal?

– Não... mas ainda tenho que te manter sob meu controle. Estou... praticamente enganando todos aqui por as causa. Mais uma vez, vou fazer isso.

– ...sem nenhuma dor? Como antes? – Lina segurava com força a manga da camisa dele.

– ...Sem mais. A não ser que queira. – acariciou os cabelos dela, rindo um pouco.

– Tsc...

Ele a abraçou ali ao seu lado, envolvendo uma mão sobre o ombro dela.

– Eu... não acredito com o que está acontecendo comigo.

– Nem eu...nem eu...

Ela voltou a olhar para ele com coragem. A moça sentiu diminuir sua ira e mágoa ao lado dele, depois de oito anos mentindo para si mesmo a paixão que ainda sentia por ele. O perdão é a experiência interior de se recuperar a paz e o bem-estar e era o que ela estava sentindo ali.

– Será que está me hipnotizando?

– Não agora.

– Hum?

– Não, eu até lhe confessei algo que raramente falo para os outros...

– ...e agora... o que vai fazer comigo? Que vamos fazer?

Ele se posicionou sobre ela.

– ...tem uma ideia?

Parecia que estava mesmo a hipnotizando, mas não... e o que importava! Mais que tudo nessa vida tão dura, ela precisava mesmo que ele a amasse de verdade.

– ...sem mais dor? – ela quis ouvir novamente a resposta dele.

– ...seu mais. – ele se curvou para beijá-la mais uma vez daquela forma de antes.

Ela acabou se entregando a ele em todos os sentidos. Ambos estavam saudosos de tudo que vinha um do outro, desde o toque até o sabor. Um beijo longo. A língua dela, macia, dentro da boca maior do homem, fazia-o renascer por dentro. Ficamos um bom tempo assim só nos beijos até que ele foi seguindo c os lábios por baixo de seus lábios, beijando-a no pescoço. E ia descendo mais. Lina estava toda entregue àquele homem que um dia jurou até mata-lo. Agora, era tudo extremamente diferente ao que se passou. Ele tirava a blusa rasgada da mulher cuidadosamente e, após tirar-lhe o sutiã e revelar-lhe os seios, caiu de boca neles. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. Um prazer maior que todos os que ele chegou a proporcionar. Ela começou a cheirar e lamber a barriguinha pálida e lisinha, que ostentava uma leve cicatriz. Provavelmente, uma das cicatrizes causada por eles; e descendo, chegou na parte íntima e começou a passar toda a língua quente por toda aquela região. Lina se contorcia com as pernas bem afastadas uma da outra. Ele notou então uma das cicatrizes mais notáveis – a única mais profunda. Lembrou-se daquele golpe de espada dado por ele. De repente, aquilo tudo o desanimava, fazendo parar o que fazia para se sentar na cama.

– O que foi? – Lina se ajoelhou por trás dele, pondo as mãos em seus ombros esguios para falar-lhe perto do pescoço.

– Nada... não queria lhe falar uma coisas que senti aqui...

– Não me importo com nada...

– Eu sinto... por tê-la te machucado tanto! – ele disse olhando para ela.

Ela abaixou a cabeça brevemente, mas voltou a levantá-la para lhe dirigir a palavra.

– ...assim como essas cicatrizes estão fechadas e não se abrem mais, meu ódio também está assim. Está tão bem fechado quanto elas... – disse isso, beijando o pescoço enquanto lhe acariciava em direção as clavículas, ainda por cima da roupa dele.

E agora Lina tomou a iniciativa com Laffitte. Tirava-lhe a camisa estando atrás dele, desabotoando os primeiros botões dela. Ele começava a se envolver novamente aos poucos. Como era bom estar de bem novamente com aquela bela jovem. Aquele começo de madrugada seria um dos momentos mais intensos e prazerosos de sua vida tão carregada de perdas e dores. E seria o mesmo para Lina.

...

Apesar de estarem bem um com o outro, combinaram fingir certa hostilidade entre eles, como se Lina ainda fosse uma escrava qualquer. Toda a frota de Teach resolveu voltar para a base deles. Tinham tesouros diversos, inclusive diversas Akuma no Mi (Frutas do Diabo) com eles. Barba Negra ainda não havia autorizado que cada um pegasse a que quisesse. E mandou Laffitte, juntamente com Shiryu, Van Auger e Jesus Burgess, fiscalizarem e vigiarem as frutas demoníacas.

Lina passava trancafiada no camarote onde era o quarto dele, como no passado. Mas aquilo não a incomodava mais – pelo contrário; ali, estava protegida e livre de qualquer um ali invadir o local e abusá-la. Nos dias que seguiam, ela foi conquistando a sua liberdade de transitar ali no navio do seu protetor. Em dias que Laffitte estava atarefado, Lina podia descansar bem em seu quarto, não era mais abusada todas as noites como no passado. Secretamente, Laffitte controlava as mentes de cada membro de seu barco para que protegessem Lina. Em uma noite, Lina foi surpreendida com um presente do próprio homem de cartola.

– Mas... eu conheço isso. Vocês tomaram isso, também?

– Pegamos todas as Akumas no Mi de vocês quando saqueamos o seu barco.

– ...

– Mas toma... peguei essa às escondidas para te dar... o que me diz? Quer ser um usuária dessa fruta?

Aquela Akuma no Mi incolor, mas com suas curvas desenhadas em branco. Laffitte lhe dava a fruta que havia descoberto na ilha onde ocorria aquele leilão de escravos. A Toumei Toumei no Mi. Sengoku a queria para ser avaliada para depois permitir que Lina fosse usuária. Agora, Laffitte lhe dava aquela fruta.

– Eu... a achei na ilha onde ocorria ol leilão de escravos.

– Ah, naquele ilha? Então era você que estavam à nossa caça...

– Sim... mas foi em vão... – ela comentou rindo daquela ironia do destino.

– Não foi em vão... – ele a pegou pela mão – pelo contrário, foi muito bom poder vê-la novamente. Não está feliz em ter se reencontrado comigo?

– ...inicialmente... só queria caçar você e me vingar... mas agora tudo mudou tão de repente!

– E que bom que mudou. Eu também vivia angustiado por não querer perdoá-la.

– ...também sentia essa angústia.

– Mas isso é passado, agora.

– Eu assim espero... – disse, olhando-o bem nos olhos.

Lina voltou a olhar para a tal fruta na mão.

– ...você, Laffitte... é usuário de uma Akuma no Mi, não é?

Ele confirmou, explicando detalhes sobre. Lina queria saber se era seguro comer aquela fruta.

– Então... coma logo!

Ela hesitou inicialmente, mas por fim deu a mordida. Fez uma careta horrível, arrancando as risadas do outro.

– É horrível! Quero cuspir!

– Não cuspa! – ele tampou sua boca com a enorme mão – prenda a respiração e engula logo. Só uma mordida é o suficiente!

A mulher engoliu aquele pedaço de sabor horrível.

– E agora... como vão se manifestar os poderes dela?

– Bom... é uma fruta da transparência, não? Você pode adaptá-la fazendo do seu corpo transparente. É uma fruta do tipo Logia.

– ...ajuda-me?

– Claro, vou te orientar... mas continua mantendo sua discrição perante os membros do bando. Não a usará para atacar ninguém aqui... pois saiba que estou a protegendo de todos aqui... traindo um pouco a confiança de meu superior.

– ...entendo. Só permanecer com você aqui... é tudo.

Ele sorriu.

– Estou confiando novamente em você, Lina...

– E eu já o perdoei também... Sr. Xerife. – disse ela, com os lábios encurvados em um sorriso meio malicioso.

– Hohohoho... não sou mais um...


	15. Ataque Inimigo

Assim que Lina comeu a fruta da transparência, Laffite começou a treiná-la secretamente. Aquela menina inocente e frágil que havia conhecido antes tinha aumentado sua força e sua experiência nesse tempo em que estiveram distantes, tornando-se uma capitã bem sucedida na Marinha. Mas ele ainda estava constantemente preocupado, ou melhor, atento com Lina e com as possibilidades dela o trair, usando seus poderes de Akuma no Mi de um jeito que prejudicasse até o bando. Assim, prometeu a si mesma a partir desse dia, ela iria ensinar Lina como se treinar e adaptar diante da capacidade que lhe deu uma Akuma no M. Os dias em que ele seguia treinando Lina eram os dias mais calmos em seu navio.

 _Laffitte se moveu jogando seu punho para bater nela_ – durante um dos treinos, mas sem intenção e machuca-la de verdade – mas _ela nem se esquivou o golpe, fazendo com que a mão dele transpassasse o corpo dela e ela aproveitou o momento para usar uma das mãos para empurrá-lo pelo estômago._ _Mais uma vez, ele moveu-se para dar um soco em Lina, mas ela estava muito lenta e deixando o soco dele transpassar o ombro dela._

– Então... é isso?

– Entendeu como estou usando? – Lina comentou, sorrindo com certa malícia para ele.

– Sim... é um bom jeito de defesa, ficar transparente como se fosse um fantasma. Mas seu ataque ainda é bem previsível. – disse o homem, ajeitando a cartola na cabeça.

– Mas... mesmo usando minha transparência desse jeito... não tem como me proteger de quem me ataca?

– Somente o básico, Lina... mas tem que treinar sua retaguarda como se nem tivesse esse poder... é uma capitã da Marinha, não é?

– Sim...

– Então... vamos prosseguir.

Lina tem a capacidade de ficar transparente, como se parecesse um fantasma e somente deixar partes do corpo sólidas novamente para atacar – como ela fez com Laffitte, usando a mão para empurrá-lo. Treinavam no camarote dele ou em uma das partes do porão vazio. Um sorriso em seu rosto sempre brotava quando sentia até orgulho em ver o progresso da bela mulher dos cabelos escuros, de cor de ameixa.

– Laffitte... posso perguntar algo?

– Sim, Lina?

– Vocês têm escravas mulheres... além de mim?

– Tem, não havia percebido? Aliás, não se lembra? Resgatamos em seu navio da Marinha.

– Ah... tinha me esquecido...

– Uma delas antes de te pegar como escrava quase foi minha... mas nem tive interesse nela, não se preocupe.

– Bom... se tivesse antes seria normal, já quem sabia que eu existia. – comentou rindo, entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

– Eu estava me findando como "homem" poucos meses antes de você aparecer do nada em minha vida... e tudo porque eu ainda a amava... e amo.

Lina sentiu as bochechas queimarem, e elas coraram um pouco. Laffitte sorriu, vendo aquela reação.

– Ainda segue sendo aquela menina... apesar de estar mais forte... mais firme... mais mulher.

– ...obrigada pelo seu amor que nunca se esgotou... – e confessou – e passei esses anos todos querendo vingança e sem reconhecer que, apesar de tudo que houve entre nós, eu ainda... o amava.

– Eu que estou grato por me perdoar. – e fez um carinho breve na bochecha da outra.

...

Seguia mais um dia tranquilo pelos mares a grande frota do Barba Negra. No navio onde Shiryu era capitão, Candy se encontrava em um estado quase deplorável. Estava se servindo ao homem sempre brutalmente e encontrou-se enferma nessa manhã, com febre e dores pelo corpo. Shiryu, impiedoso, reclamava agredindo-a, acusando de estar fazendo corpo mole. Uns do navio pediram piedade para que, ao menos, ela se curasse e voltasse a servi-lo como ele quisesse com saúde.

– Vai que ela está morrendo... mesmo assim, deveria ser tratada. – comentou um dos homens dele.

– Cala essa boca! – ordenou o homem com o uniforme de Impel Down.

– Com o perdão de interromper, capitão... se não a quer, por que não entrega a uma outra pessoa?

– Faço o que quero. E se reclamar, mato-a na sua frente para servir de exemplo! – ele sacou a espada e apontou para Candy, jogada no chão, sentada, mal conseguindo levantar os olhos.

E todos se dispersaram. Muitos tinham pena da bela moça, mas nada poderiam fazer com um capitão daqueles. Shiryu olhou-a com certo desprezo, mas quis fazer algo ali por ela. Pegou-a nos ombros e levou-a até o banheiro, onde a colocou de pé e rasgou-lhe o vestido meio sujo, deixando-a totalmente nua. Olhou todo aquele belo corpo esguio e sensual, o qual havia se deleitado bastante em recentes noites.

– Vai se lavar! E só saia daqui quando eu voltar para te buscar! – ordenou ele, fechando a porta com certa brutalidade. Candy se moveu o pouco que podia para entrar em baixo do chuveiro, passando um pouco de sabão pelo corpo todo sem o cuidado de prender os longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos antes.

O outro foi chamar pelo Doc Q, que estava dormindo. Reclamando porque foi acordado, o médico com aparência de adoentado foi até lá, mas antes resolveu contar aquilo para Barba Negra.

– Ora, e o que isso me interessa? Não precisa contar tudo de tudo para mim, não é? Zehahahaha... – Barba Negra falava ao den den mushi, enquanto jogava xadrez com Laffitte.

– O que houve?

– Ah, o outro me ligou para falar que Shiryu requisitou a ajuda dele para cuidar da escrava dele que caiu doente.

– A... Candy?

– É, essa mesma! – confirmou enquanto voltava à atenção ao tabuleiro.

– Hmm...

– E falando nisso... como anda aquela sua escrava?

– Menos rebelde... mas o controle sobre ela é maior de todos, visto que ela tem tendências a querer fugir.

– E... e ela e bem obediente? É gostosa de passar a noite? – Teach perguntou mostrando-se curioso em saber das intimidades.

– Não... não é lá essas coisas... mas faz serviços domésticos muito bem. – ele mentiu.

– Ohh...

– Candy me parece melhor... sinto por ela estar em mãos totalmente erradas! – Laffitte comentou, lembrando-se de Shiryu.

– Ué, se gosta da outra, por que não troca com Shiryu?

Nunca que Laffitte faria aquilo.

– ...eu gosto de ter razões para punir... e ela é uma diversão melhor nisso. – e dá um xeque-mate em Barba Negra também no tabuleiro.

– Zehahahaha! Eu gosto disso... – olhou para o tabuleiro – e... ora, ganhou de mim novamente? Não deveria ficar conversando aqui!

– Não se preocupe, Almirante Teach... azar em jogos, sorte nos amores. – disse tentando descontrair Teach, visto que ele nunca suportava perder nenhum tipo de jogo ou batalha, mesmo em descontração.

...

Shiryu entrou no banheiro e, trazendo um outro vestido mais limpo, deu para Candy se vestir e a levou para o camarote que era o próprio quarto. Deitou-a na cama.

– Fica aí. O nosso doutor vem ver o que tem.

– Tudo bem... mas já me sinto melhor, Capitão Shiryu. – disse Candy, com a voz fraca.

– Quero ouvir isso dos lábios dele, e não dos seus. – disse ríspido – Vou esperar lá fora. E não se levanta para nada, ouviu bem?

– ...sim, senhor. – concordou Mandy, fechando os olhos e aproveitando o conforto daquela cama, sem ser machucada naquelas penetrações brutas e ansiosas por descarregar a excitação sexual vindas do pênis do homem bem maior que ela.

Doc Q demorava, e Shiryu ligou para Laffitte pelo seu den den mushi para que ele mesmo fizesse o outro vir rapidamente.

– Olha, eu não sou mapa de todos os membros do bando. Ele é mole mesmo, deve estar por vir. – disse Laffitte, já em seu barco e em seu camarote, junto com Lina ao seu lado.

– Droga... o ruim desse bando é que se tem um especialista para cada necessidade... e ele mesmo precisa se aposentar! – rosnou Shiryu.

– Mas ele ainda é um médico efetivo, Shiryu. – continuou Laffitte – e Candy só não se cura se ela estiver com algo realmente fatal.

Lina estava curiosa em sabe como viviam os escravos em cada navio. Ainda tinha a inconsciente vontade de poder soltá-los. Resolveu ver por essa mesmo como estavam sendo tratados. Tinha uma curiosidade nas mulheres, em geral. Que nem ela.

– Laffitte... escuta, tenho pouco de noções de Paramedicina... se você quiser, posso ver o que ela tem. – ofereceu-se Lina.

Laffitte parou de falar, olhando para ela com jeito confuso.

– Não vou te soltar nas mãos dele. – determinou Laffitte.

– Você pode vir junto comigo, para garantir segurança. – confirmou Lina.

– Já desligou, Laffitte?

– Não, apenas ouvi algo que pode lhe ser útil. Minha escrava diz que tem conhecimentos básicos em Paramedicina, aquela capitã da Marinha.

– Ah... sei. E o que ela quer?

– Ofereceu ajuda, podemos chegar aí antes do Doc Q. Que acha?

– Então venha logo! – e desligou o den den mushi na cara do outro, que começou a rir.

– E então, Laffitte? Podemos ir até lá?

– Vamos, claro! ...estou curioso em ver como está o apaixonado Shiryu e sua escrava. – comentou com certa ironia. Para ele, Shiryu mantinha um amor platônico c essa escrava, mas queria manter sua pose de capitão durão.

– Shiryu... ele não me parece desses que se apaixonam assim.

– Eu pareço? – ele parou, com a bengala na mão.

Lina pensou bem por breves segundos.

– Não muito.

– Então? Por trás dos mais durões, podem existir pessoas que se apaixonam. Eu sou um desses. Agora, você entende Shiryu?

– ...mas você parece mais sano.

Ele riu e pegou o xale que Lina usava ali, dando para ela.

– Vamos logo.

Partiram para o navio de Shiryu, aproximando-se do navio do outro. Após estenderem as tábuas entre os navios para os dois passarem, Lina sentiu uma energia negativa vinda do tal homem que quase havia abusado dela como sua própria escrava. Ao deparar-se com Candy, espantou-se.

– Chocada? – perguntou Shiryu, com certa ironia.

– Sim... ela não me parece nada bem... – Lina pegou o pulso de Candy com uma das mãos e, com a outra, pôs a mão na testa suada da outra. – ela está fraca, bem fraca! Ela precisa se alimentar bem com carnes, legumes e verduras e ficar de repouso.

– Mas ela come o necessário para se sustentar. – disse Shiryu, com os braços cruzados, Laffitte estava à porta, fazendo segurança dela.

– Mas ela precisa de mais disso... para melhorar.

– Olha aqui, ela não passa de uma simples escrava! E se estiver com alguma doença perigosa, vou mata-la.

– Não há necessidade disso! – disse Lina, olhando para quem lhe dizia tais palavras.

– Laffitte... não quer mais uma para você? – Shiryu perguntou para o outro, olhando de lado.

– Bem, posso aceitar... mas... uma vez que eu a pegar... você não a pega mais. E então?

Laffitte queria confirmar se ele realmente tinha algum vínculo mais forte com Candy. Resmungando rapidamente e baixinho, Shiryu olhou novamente para Candy.

– Quer passar suas noites solitariamente novamente?

– Chega. – e Shiryu descruzou os braços, aproximando-se mais de Lina. Laffitte estava quieto na porta, porém alerto.

– Posso cuidar dela até que o doutor chegue... isso se eu tiver a permissão do meu senhor. – terminou olhando para Laffitte.

– Tem, claro. – o homem dos cabelos extremamente lisos concordou.

Alguém bateu à porta. Laffitte abriu falando sem olhar para quem era.

– Chegou atrasado. – disse este.

– Ah... vim o mais rápido que pude! – disse o velho, movendo-se lentamente até Shiryu – cadê a garota?

– Bem debaixo do seu nariz. – e saiu de perto da cama.

E ele viu Lina, sentada na cama. Aproximou-se curioso, bem pertinho dela, olhando-a com os olhos semicerrados.

– Ohhh... essa que é a doentinha, é?

Lina se afastou ainda sentada, olhando de lado para ele que se aproximava de um jeito de quem estava atraído. Doc Q estava impressionado com a beleza daquela mulher.

– É a que está deitada. Essa aí e a minha escrava! – Laffitte destacou o pronome "minha".

– Ohhh! Ainda não tinha visto tal formosura, hein?! – ficou rodeando Lina, que se sentiu incomodada. Laffitte fez menção de se mover ali, mas Doc Q passou a analisar Candy, que dormia profundamente embaixo de uma febre – nossa... quanta escrava bonita que conseguimos! Faço questão de curar essa aqui! – disse ele, abrindo seu casaco velho e tirando uma pequena mala, colocando na cama. Vinha um cheiro incômodo de álcool vindo de dentro da roupa do médico do navio, fazendo Lina virar o rosto e, disfarçadamente, tampar as narinas.

Lina soltou Candy, que foi analisada pelo Doc Q, que ainda queria saber mais (também) sobre Lina.

– E ela? Que estava fazendo aqui junto a essa outra?

– Eu vim vê-la para analisar a saúde dela durante sua demora. – disse Lina, calmamente.

– Ahhh... pelo visto ela esteve em boa companhia! – terminou rindo – olha... ela precisa de cuidados, está anêmica e com um resfriado. Shiryu! – virou-se para este e apontou-lhe o dedo – Trata de manter uma escrava dessas em perfeita saúde, ou eu vou tirá-la de você!

– Ora... seu... – Shiryu esbravejou.

– Acalmem-se os dois! – disse Laffitte, cortando aquele clima – depois vocês brigam por ela, vamos deixar que Candy se recupere... afinal é uma escrava digna de se manter bem cuidada... não é mesmo, Shiryu?

– Pode leva-la para si, Q! – disse o homem para o médico.

– Ah, ótimo! – ele se sentou na cama, puxando-a para seus braços e pondo-a que nem um bebê.

– O que você faz aí na minha cama?! Saia daí! – ordenou Shiryu.

O cheiro de álcool forte fez Candy abrir os olhos e se assustar com o médico, debatendo-se de um jeito que ambos caíram no chão. Laffitte e Lina prenderam suas risadas. Ajudada pela "escrava" de Laffitte, Candy voltou para a cama assustada com aquele homem bizarro.

– Quem é esse?!

– O médico do bando, ele vai cuidar de você. – disse Lina, acalmando-a.

– Cadê Shiryu? – perguntou a de cabelos castanhos.

– Aqui atrás.

– O que foi? – ele apareceu.

– Eu... sinto sede.

– Vamos pegar água para você, mas volta a fica deitada, por favor. – Li a ajudava a outra se esticar na cama.

– Você vai cuidar dela junto comigo? – Doc Q perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Lina, que se virou para trás num susto.

– Não, não vai não! – disse Laffitte, pegando-a pelo braço e afastando-a ali daquela cama – ele fará isso por conta própria. – e falou somente para Lina – não te deixarei perto desse homem!

Lina somente concordou com a cabeça. Afinal, ali diante dos outros, tinha que parecer uma escrava submissa ao seu senhor. E naquela noite, Shiryu quis dormir no divã do quarto, enquanto Doc Q vigiava e media a temperatura e pressão dela. Bem medicada, Candy pode dormir sossegada, com uma breve melhora daquela febre. Mas ela ainda estava anêmica.

...

Foi uma emboscada em que todos apanhados de surpresa. Uma frota composta por aliados de Kaido se aproximavam hostilmente no raiar do dia, pegando de surpresa os piratas do Barba Negra, que tinha apenas começado a acordar. E Kaido vinha no último navio, extremamente gigante; tinha aproveitado a névoa da manhãzinha, misturando-se entre a névoa espessa que pairava no ar. Uma bomba que atingiu o lado do navio mais próximo – o de Laffitte – foi o único aviso que recebeu antes do navio menor daquela frota dos aliados de Kaido.

Lina acordou espantada. Laffitte se levantou, pressentindo que estava sendo atacado e, vestindo-se rapidamente, assumiu suas tarefas como o capitão do seu navio. E assim fez cada um dos capitães em seus navios. Barba Negra ficou ansioso e crente que poderia enfrentar aquela frota de Kaido, e assumiu a primeira posição no meio daquele mar com seu navio, o maior e mais imponente. Mas ao vir a figura o navio de Kaido e mais a figura do próprio, sentiu o sangue começar a correr gelado. Mas não podia correr ali. Um Youkou deveria enfrentar de igual para igual um outro.

Ele revidou instantaneamente na invasão súbita, deslocando em sua forma híbrida. A tripulação dos aliados de Kaido já era fora do comum, e eles atacaram com uma selvageria brutal semelhante a um animal irracional. Mesmo que os Piratas do Barba Negra fossem fortes, a tripulação do Kaido parecia estar igualmente a par com eles e foi um impasse que ambos os lados estavam equilibrados. Barba Negra exibiu suas habilidades de duas Akumas no Mi que tinha, o que motivou Kaido apenas a atacar e fazê-los prisioneiros. Já não eram os primeiros capitães notórios que ele pegava ali. O próprio gigante estava decidido a provocar o caos no Novo Mundo desde que perdeu a conexão mercantil com Doflamingo e a obtenção de Smiles, a Akuma no Mi artificial que Doflamingo controlava e fornecia para ele.

Foi uma batalha intensa, a ponto da grande frota da Marinha aparecer e intervir naquela batalha. Todos temiam a figura imponente de Kaido, porém tiveram a ousadia de tentar pará-lo, sendo muitos atingidos somente por um navio da frota dos aliados. O navio de Laffitte não foi somente atingido como também invadido por diversos membros de um dos navios dos aliados. Lina sentiu sue sangue de capitã ferver e resolveu ajudar a combater, mas Laffitte ordenou que ela ficasse apenas quieta perto dele.

– Dê-me ao menos uma espada, para garantir a cobertura!

– ...ei você aí! – ele chama um dos seus homens – traga-me uma de nossas espadas, rápido! – e o tal homem saiu correndo e voltou com uma espada. Laffitte entregou para Lina – mas fica perto de mim, ouviu?

– Entendido. – disse ela, empunhando a espada e esperando vir quem viesse ataca-la juntamente com Laffitte.

Com aquele rebuliço todo, os navios da frota do Barba Negra se dispersavam, fugindo também da Marinha que quis se aproveitar e capturar os piratas que pudessem capturar. Com seu poder de hipnose, Laffitte conseguia converter uns para se juntarem a ele para contra-atacar os que invadiam o navio. Lina conseguia ferir todos com os quais lutava sem ter um arranhãozinho, por causa do seu poder já definido. Laffitte pode observar isso por breves instantes, quando foi atingido desprevenido por duas balas, uma em cada perna, que o fez cair e, aos poucos, perder a consciência. Eram balas com entorpecente relaxante. Lina gritou assustada ao vir seu amado atingido e sendo levado pelos tais homens, tentando ir até ele correndo o mais que podia. E parte da frota da Marinha já havia cercado aquele navio de Laffitte, onde também os atacantes puseram fogo. Um dos homens da Marinha reconheceu Lina e gritou pelo nome dela, que parou e olhou para trás. De repente, veio-lhe uma louca ideia instantaneamente. Queria ajuda para recuperar Laffitte e a hora era aquela, daquele jeito mesmo.

– Rápido! Peguem aquele grupo, vamos capturar um dos membros do bando do pirata Barba Negra! Não vamos deixar que eles levem-no para Kaido!

E parte do grupo da Marinha que estavam ali gritaram, concordando com a Lina que eles reconheceram como uma das respeitáveis capitãs da Marinha.


End file.
